Naruto,Will Be Mine!
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: uchiha sasuke adalah seorang yang berambisi mengalahkan kakaknya,hanya untuk mengambil perhatian dari sang ayah yang tak pernah mengakui keberadaannya. Akan tetapi,sasuke mendengar kabar bahwa Itachi dikalahkan oleh seseorang. Bagaimana reaksinya?/"sial kau Namikaze Naruto. Kau membuatku sampai seperti ini." warning: Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

Kisah ini berawal dari sebuah ambisi. Ambisi untuk mengalahkan seseorang. Ambisi ingin mengungguli seseorang. Ego. Yah.. ini semua karena sebuah ego yang begitu besar. Tak ingin terkalahkan. Tak ingin merasa rendah. Dan tak boleh ada yang mengalahkannya. Rakus adalah nama yang tepat untuk seseorang yang seperti itu.

Tapi menurutnya itu bukan Egois ataupun Rakus.

Melainkan..

Cara untuk diakui.

Yah.. seorang Uchiha Sasuke berambisi mengalahkan seorang Uchiha Itachi hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan. Pengakuan dari sang ayah yang begitu ia puja,Uchiha Fugaku. Yang selama ini selalu memandang sang uchiha sulung. Tidak kepada Uchiha bungsu, Sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Hingga akhirnya sasuke merasa semua ini percuma. Yah.. percuma. Karena hasil jerih payahnya selama ini hanya berbuah pada sebuah bayang. Uchiha Sasuke menjadi bayang-bayang seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Bastard!

Apa salahnya jika ia ingin diakui eksistensinya oleh ayahnya sendiri?

Sesulit itukah?

Ahhh.. sialan! Meskipun seluruh dunia telah mengakuinya ternyata itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan pada seorang Uchiha Fugaku.. bahwa Uchiha sasuke itu BISA LEBIH BAIK!

Rasa lelah dan kekosongan hatipun telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Sehingga,ambisi mengalahkan sang kakak pun menjadi sebuah aturan telak dalam kamus sang Uchiha bungsu.

DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : narusasu or sasunaru? Slight Naruita?

Gendre : Romance,Drama,hurt

Rate : M

Warning : BOYXBOY,Yaoi,lime,gaje,dll

Dont like dont Read!

Naruto will be mine!

"yo sas!" tegur seorang pemuda bernama shikamaru.

"..."

"haaah.. mendokusai" gerutu pemuda tampan berambut nanas itu. Haaah.. lagi-lagi dia melamun. Pikirnya merepotkan.

"..."

"kenapa dia shika?" tanya seorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang mereka.

"mendokusai.. seperti biasa melamun hal-hal yang tak penting?" acuhnya mengedikan bahu dan segera mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur disebuah sofa. Dan kalian tahu kan apa selanjutnya yang terjadi?

"aku mendengarnya nanas!" desis sang objek pembicaraan sinis. "ada apa sui?" alih sasuke pada seorang yang baru datang tersebut yang ternyata bernama suigetsu itu to the point.

"percaya atau tidak tapi gosip yang beredar itu memang kenyataannya sas! Namikaze itu memang telah mengalah kan kakakmu dalam SEMUA HAL,dengar SEMUA HAL!" informasinya menggebu-gebu dan menekankan pada kata bagian terakhir.

Alis sasuke mengernyit tidak percaya. Hell No! Seorang Itachi yang notabene superior itu dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh seseorang? Gosip murahan apa itu?

"hn?" gumamnya tak jelas. Merasa sang lawan bicara meragukan perkataannya,buru-buru suigetsu menambahkan.

"ya sudah kalau tak percaya! Aku juga sih belum sepenuhnya percaya ,tapi memang faktanya begitu ko. Yah.. aku juga sih masih shock saat kemarin karin memberitahu. Kau tau sas? Aku sampai dipukul karin,karena terus menerus memastikan. Oh ya! Dan yang paling parah,kakakmu menjalin hubungan dengan Pria Namikaze itu. Kau tau sas? Kakakmu rela dalam posisi Bottom! Botttom! Sekali lagi Bottoooooom!" ujarnya lagi lebay nan dramatis sekali. Membuat siapa saja mendengarnya sweatdropp.

Sasuke menyeringai. pandangannya yang semula menerawang kearah jendela kini teralihkan sepenuhnya pada sosok suigetsu. Shikamaru yang sudah tidurpun terbangun,merasa objek pembicaraan ini sangat menarik,menurutnya. Dan ini sungguh SANGAT AMAT TERAMAT MENARIK bagi Sasuke.

"Namikaze?" tanya shikamaru menimpali obrolan itu.

"yup! Namikaze Naruto,anak jenius lulusan dari _spain._ Katanya sih,dalam usia 22 tahun sekarang dia sudah lulus S3 dan bergelar profesor. Menurut informasi,dia lulus dengan nilai yang sempurna dan menjadi lulusan terbaik disana. Sekarang dia sudah 6 bulan menjadi dosen difakultas kakakmu sas! Keren gila tuh orang!" Jelas suigetu bercampur kagum.

Mau tidak mau yang mendengar penjelasan dari suigetsu a.k.a shikamaru dan sasukepun dibuat kagum. Tapi tetep sasuke tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi kagumnya,tetep tampil stoic. UCHIHA gitu loh. Sementara shikamaru mendadak berekspresi sedikit serius.

"wow.. aku jadi penasaran dengan orangnya.!" Seru shikamaru tidak biasanya terlihat sedikit antusias.

"hu'um. Tapi sayang orangnya agak misterius dan susah untuk ditemui" timpal suigetsu.

"hn" gumam sasuke tak jelas sama sekali_ 'Namikaze Naruto? Ini menarik sekali'_ batin sasuke senang. Hey bagaimana dia tidak senang? Ketika kau mendengar kabar seseorang yang telah mengalahkan seorang Itachi,sang Rival-menurut sasuke aja-. Dan kau mendengar sesuatu yang lebih memalukan dibanding dengan kekalahan,yaitu seorang Uchiha Itachi sang super SEME,takluk dan nenerima begitu saja menjadi seorang UKE?. Sebenarnya sasuke agak kesal juga sih, mendengar seseorang yang selama ini menjadi saingan dan selalu susah untuk kau kalahkan,tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang dengan mudahnya mengalahkan lawanmu yang tangguh. Tapi ada bagusnya juga kan? ketika kamu berfikir bagaimana kalau dirimu malah mengalahkan seseorang yang telah mengalahkan musuhmu? Diarasa itu lebih dari sebuah kemenangan yang telak. Hahahah... berterimakasihlah pada kejeniusannya.

"hn. jangan remehkan jaringan Uchiha." Ujar sasuke datar namun entah kenapa terdengar sombong ditelinga shikamaru .

'_lihat saja nanti,apa kau masih bisa sombong ahn, Uchiha?'_ batin shikamaru ragu sekaligus tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sasuke..

AAA

Brrrrrmmmm ...

Ckiiittt -

Terdengar gesekkan antara ban mobil dan aspal didepan sebuah pagar bangunan mension megah. Segera seorang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam ala bodyguard membungkuk hormat dan membukakan pagar untuk mempersilahkan pengendara mobil yang ternyata adalah Sang tuan muda.

"selamat datang Naruto-sama" ucap sang pelayan penuh hormat.

Naruto tak menyahut,segera ia meluncurkan mobilnya kehalaman mansion bak istana tersebut.

Tak lama keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan berambut blonde dari ferarri hitam corak orange. Para pelayan segera menyambut kedatangan tuan mudanya,membungkuk hormat tak lupa dengan ucapan salam. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman menawan ala bangsawannya sembari mengangguk kecil,mengakibatkan siapa saja yang melihatnya memerah,terpesona. Haaah.. dasar pesonanya memang udah tingkat kronis.

"Naru-niisan!" panggil seseorang berteriak. Mata shapphire indahnya menangkap sosok anak kecil berambut blonde panjang,berlari menerjang nya.

GREP

"Ho-hoi dei-chan! Jangan erat-erat peluknya. Kakak sesak nih!" keluh Naruto yang tiba-tiba disambut pelukan maut dari sang adik tercinta.

"habis dei kangen un!" seru deidara tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kakak.. naruto hanya tertawa gemas menanggapi sifat adiknya yang memang selalu manja padanya itu. Lantas ia menggendong anak yang berusia 6 tahun itu kedalam mansion.

" astaga dei-chan..! tidak boleh begitu! Kakakmu pasti cape!" tegur wanita paruh baya ketika melihat anak bungsunya mepet-mepet nemplok kepada sang Namikaze sulung.

"hummp! Tapi dei mau sama Naru-niisan un!" rengek deidara ga mau lepas.

"hahaha... biarlah kaa-san. Naru juga kan jarang-jarang bisa begini" ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi deidara yang mengembung lucu dengan rasa gemas .

Sang ibu a.k.a Kushina hanya menggeleng maklum,lantas dia tersenyum lembut melihat keakraban anaknya yang kini sedang tertawa. Haaah.. memang benar. Naruto memang jarang pulang ke mansion orang tuanya. Mengingat Naruto sekarang tinggal di mansion kakek dan neneknya,Hashirama senju dan Mito Uzumaki. Yah.. begitulah,mengingat Naruto menjadi Pewaris tunggal Senju Corp.

"tadaima kaa-san" salam naruto sambil mengecup pipi sang ibu.

"okaeri nak" balasnya "ayo masuk! Yang lain sudah menunggu didalam" sambung kushina.

"ha'i"

Setibanya didalam mansion naruto disambut hangat oleh keluarganya. Yah.. moment berkumpul seperti ini memang sangat jarang bagi keluarga Namikaze. Mengingat Ayahnya a.k.a Minato sibuk dengan mengeola perusahaanya,sendiri Rasengan Corp. Kushina dengan boutique nya mengingat wanita ini sorang designer terkenal. Kyuubi masih sibuk kuliah,dan adik-adik yang lainnya masih sekolah. Jadi,ini merupakan kesempatan yang langka,setelah kepergian Naruto ke Spain selama 5 tahun,dan berakhirnya Naruto tinggal dimansion kakeknya. Tapi meskipun begitu keluarga ini tidak menjadi keluarga broken yang anak-anaknya kesepian.

Haah! Siapa sih yang ga iri dengan keluarga ini?

Begitu naruto tiba diruang keluaraga,dimana seluruh Namikaze menunggu...

"NARU-NIISAN!" Teriak shion melengking.

Bletak

"ouch! Kyuu-nii! Bisa kah kau bersikap lebih manusiawi,dan jangan pukul aku! Sakit tau!" sungut shion protes sembari memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena menjadi korban kekerasan sang kakak a.k.a kyuubi. Sumpah ga terima!

Kyuubi memutar matanya sebal "dan bisakah kau bicara yang lebih manusiawi ahn? nenek sihir?" balas kyuubi yang tak kalah sengit.

"A-APA?!" Teriak shion ga terima disebut nenek sihir,jelas-jelas dia itu cantik,noh buktinya disekolah banyak yang ngefans!

"kurasa kau tidak tuli NENEK SIHIR!"

"DIAM KAU RUBAH BULUK"

Dan berlanjutlah pertengkaran yang tidak penting itu,membuat naruto sweat dropp ditempat. Merasa acara penyambutannya terasa aneh. lupakan soal pertengkaran tidak penting itu. Naruto segera menghampiri ayahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum bangga kepadanya.

"tou-san.."

"lama tak bertemu...Kitsune!" naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar panggilan kecil ayahnya kepadanya.

"dei-chan.. bisa kau turun sebentar? Nii-san susah mau memeluk tou-san " pinta naruto sweatdropp kepada deidara yang kini masih nemplok ga mau lepas.

'_kurasa dei-chan tak mau'_ batin kushina/Minato bersamaan ketika melihat deidara yang sekarang memperlihatkan wajah memelas ala kucing terbuang.

AAA

seminggu setelah mendapatkan informasi dari suigetsu,Sasuke terus menerus mencari data tentang orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Setelah mengerahkan seluruh informan dari kleluarga Uchiha,akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan Informasi mengenai sosok yang telah berani mengalahkan kakaknya secara telak itu. Sungguh,ini akan menjadi semakin menarik bagi sang Uchiha Bungsu. Sebuah tantangan yang sangat menanatang. Hohoho… jika dia bisa menguasai permainan ini,tentu itu akan menjadi berita bagus untuk sang uchiha sulung. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau berhasil menjadi pemenang dari seorang Namikaze Naruto,otomatis kau akan menjadi maha superior. Dan,detik itu juga nama Uchiha Itachi akan menjadi seorang yang tak lebih dari seorang PECUNDANG dimata Sasuke,dan terpenting dari semua itu adalah dimata sang AYAH. Hahahaha… memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sasuke merasa senang setengah mati.

"ayolah sas! Kau takkan berubah menjadi err.. gila kan? Aku mulai takut,melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu,entah kenapa itu terlihat sangat err… aneh " ujar suigetsu horror melihat sahabat kentalnya dari tadi senyum-senyum gaje sendiri. Dan hey! Sejak kapan Uchiha tersenyum?!

Buru-buru sasuke menampakkan wajah datarnya kembali ,takut merusak imej Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu. OOC,eh? Lantas sasuke memberikan deathglare nya kepada suigetsu ,yang pada saat itu langsung ciut.

"chk.. mendokusai! Memang apa yang membuatmu begitu senang sas?" Tanya shikamaru yang ternyata sangat penasaran dengan pola tingkah sasuke yang berada diluar batas jalur Ke-Uchiha-an.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "hn.." lantas ia menyerahkan sebuah foto beserta satulembar kertas kepada shikamaru,malas menjelaskan hal yang menurutnya menyusahkan. Haaah… dasar si pelit bicara!

Melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang tidak wajar,shock. Buru-buru suigetsu merebut objek yang membuat ekspresi shikamaru jadi sebegitu jeleknya. "oi! Sui! Aku belum selesai! Haaah.. mendokusai!" gerutu shikamaru jengkel,karena tingkah hyper suigetsu.

"woooow… Namikaze Naruto,ini tidak salah sas? Pantas saja kakakmu bisa takluk! Aku baru mendengar ada orang yang seperti ini! Menakjubkan! Dan hey lihat! Bagaimana Itachi-san tidak tergila-gila,ternyata orangnya tampan dan keren begini! Kukira ini akan jadi sangat sulit sas!" seru suigetsu heboh bercampur takjub.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai "ku pikir ini akan semakin menarik." Gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh telinga kedua sobat kentalnya.

"kau serius sas? Kurasa itachi-san sukarela menjadi Uke dari Namikaze bukan tanpa alasan. Mengingat bagaimana watak dan sifat kakakmu yang superior itu." Ujar shikamaru menimpali. Yah.. bagaimana ya? Dirinyapun tak ada apa-apanya dihadapan itachi padahal shikamnaru itu anak yang jenius,yang mempunyai IQ lebih dari 200. Hell no! orang macam apa yang dapat mengalahkan Itachi dengan mudah itu?

"kau meragukanku shika?" Tanya sasuke mendengus. Percaya diri sekali bisa mengalahkan sang Namikaze.

"haaah… entahlah. Mendokusai" timpal shikamaru seperti biasa.

" tapi sas! Kurasa shika benar, kau harus berhati-hati. Siapa tau malah kau yang jatuh dalam pesonanya. Siapa tau kan?" ucap suigetsu sangsi.

"hn. Aku. Bukan. Itahi" timpal sasuke dingin nan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"tapi ini benar-benar gila sas! Coba lihat! Dia Lulusan dari universitas bisnis terbaik didunia,IESE business School- University of Navarra spain. Di usia 22 Tahun lulus dengan gelar yang didapat dari pendidikan S3,yaitu penyandang doktor termuda. Dan menjadi mahasiswa terbaik di IESE dengan nilai IP tertinggi 4.0,sempurna tanpa cacat !.-suigetsu jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan- wih.. ternyata dia menjadi kebanggan universitas,dan memenangkan banyak penghargaan dari berbagai ajang. Selain itu,Naruto Namikaze mendapatkan gelar Professor,dan mengalahkan dosen terbaik di IESE,yang tak lain adalah gurunya sendiri. Namikaze naruto,merupakan pewaris tunggal di Senju Corp,perusahaan migas dan pertambangan terbesar didunia,perusahaan multinasional di konoha,Jepang. Yang beroperasi di 180 Negara,dengan karyawan sebanyak 61 ribu. Dengan keuntungan yang didapat setiap tahunnya 19.024000 US dollar pertahun. –suigetsu shock- A-APA?!" Teriaknya semakin heboh,shikamaru melongo,dan sasuke hanya menatap datar.

"Namikaze naruto saat ini masih belum menjabat sebagai CEO,dikarenakan untuk satu tahun kedepan Naruto masih harus menggantikan posisi Jiraya Namikaze,sebagai dosen difakultas Ekonomi Konoha University." Lanjutnya membaca data yang ia lihat dari kertas yang di berikan sasuke. Suigetsu lemas.

"kau Gila sas? Mau menantang orang semacam ini?" tanya shika sambil melotot.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu sembari menyeringai senang. Membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang seme dari sosok menawan nan superior tersebut. Ckck... ketinggian tuh sas!

Dan?

Drrrt.. drrrt...

Percakapan mereka terganggu dengan Getaran handphone yang menandakan ada e-mail masuk pada sasuke.

From: neji hyuuga

Subject : -

To : my lovely Seme

_Suke,bisa ke apartement ku sekarang? _

_Aku merindukanmu_ :*

Sasuke melirik kedua sobatnya sekilas,sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam kebisuan. Shikamaru dan suigetu sweatdrop.

"chk.. mandokusai" gerutu shikamaru jengkel karena merasa dicuekin dan ga dianggap oleh pemuda 19 tahun itu,dasar!

Zzzz...

Shikamaru pun melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

".."

"..."

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Cih! Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang-orang aneh macam mereka sih?" keluh suigetsu merasa dirinya yang paling normal.

Hey! Tidakkah kamu sendiri itu aneh sui?

Apartement hyuuga Neji

"ah.. ahn... ssh..ah.. sukeeh"

"hah.. ahn.. ah..ahhh.. fash.. ah ..ter" deru nafas bercampur desahan terdengar liar diruangan berukuran 6X7 itu. dua insan berpeluh merasakan surga dunia dalam suasana yang setiap menit semakin panas. Tempo yang sasuke berikan semakin ia tingkatkan,membuat pemuda hyuuga itu mabuk dalam kenikmatan. Meminta lebih dan lebih. Sasuke mencumbu setiap lekuk tubuh pemuda yang kini sedang dalam posisi dibawahnya,memebuat noda kissmark dalam tubuh putih mulus sang pemuda hyuuga,sembari terus dan terus memompa pemuda yang kini terus meneriaki namanya dengan tempo semakin menjadi dan liar. Hingga akhirnya kedua insan ini sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, dan meneriaki nama pemuda pasangan masing-masing pada saat cairan yang bernama sperma itu keluar dari tubuh masing-masing.

Sasuke pun ambruk,menimpa neji yang kini tengah terengah meresapi kenikmatan yang baru saja ia peroleh dengan pemuda bermata onyx diatasnya.

"hah... hhh..haah..." nafas sasuke terengah,kemudian ia pindah kesebelah pemuda hyuuga,dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan mata sayu.

"aku mencintaimu suke" lirih neji kepada pemuda yang kini tengah terbaring disebelahnya tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari sasuke. Neji menatapnya sendu. Selalu begini. Selalu tak ada respon apapun dari sasuke ketika ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Sedih. Rasanya dadanya sesak,setiap kali mengingat tak pernah ada kata cinta dari mulut sasuke untuk dirinya. Jadi,selama ini arti dari hubungan mereka itu apa? Neji merasa dirinya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Neji tersenyum pahit,yah.. memang begitu kenyataannya kan? Apa yang di harapkan dari pemuda sempurna disampingnya itu. Tapi,meskipun neji merasa dirinya hanya menjadi tempat memuaskan nafsu sang uchiha bungsu,ia tak keberatan. Yah.. selama dirinya juga merasa terpuaskan. Ia tahu,alasan mengapa sasuke menjadikannya kekasih. Hanya untuk membuktian seberapa kuat seorang Uchiha sasuke,karena dengan memper-uke pemuda hyuuga yang notabene seorang Seme sejati,ia membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang superior,siapapun akan ia taklukkan.

'_sebegitu besarkah ambisimu mengalahkan kakakmu suke?' _neji membatin. Sebelum Akhirnya,iapun memutuskan untuk menyusul sasuke kealam mimpi.

Chk.. kenapa kau jadi lembek begitu,ji?

AAA

Itachi menaiki tangga mensionnya menuju kamar sang uchiha bungsu. Akhir-akhir ini ia,selalu sibuk dengan urusan kampus dan perusahaan,sehingga membuatnya jarang pulang kerumah. Ia merindukan adik kecilnya,Sasuke. Meskipun dia tahu adikknya itu tak pernah bersikap manis terhadapnya,tapi dia mengerti. Yaa.. sangat mengerti. Itachi sadar betul,semua ini adalah salahnya sendiri. Yang tak peka dengan perasaan Adik tersayangnya selama ini. Sasuke hanya butuh perhatian darinya,terutama dari sang ayah. Itachi tahu,ayahnya tak pernah memperhatikan sasuke selama ini. Ia terlalu fokus pada Itachi,yang menginginkan anak sulungnya meneruskan Uchiha Corp dengan secepatnya. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri tak memperdulikan apapun pandangan Fugaku terhadapnya. Selama ini ia hanya fokus untuk terus mengalahkan 'orang itu'. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak menyadari ia melupakan sasuke,yang pada saat itu sangat membutuhkannya. Itachi sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Apapun yang terjadi,Itachi telah berjanji pada dirinya dan Kami-sama,ia akan membayar semuanya pada sasuke.

Ceklek

Kebiasaan itachi adalah tak pernah mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk kedalam kamar adiknya,tindakan itupun mau tak mau selalu menuai protes berat dari sang uchiha bungsu. Ia sudah siap mendengar makian dari adiknya,ketika ia masuk sembarangan lagi kedalam kamar sasuke. Tapi..

Hening..

Hening..

Tak ada tanda kehidupan diruangan serba biru dongker itu. "haaaa..." itachi menghela nafas panjang.

Tidak ada. Sasuke tidak ada dirumah. Mau tak mau ia harus menelan kekecewaan,ia pun beranjak pergi,namun ia menyipitkan matanya ketika ia menemukan sebuah foto pada meja belajar sasuke. Merasa penasaran dan tak asing dengan wajah dalam foto itu. Lantas itachi mengambil foto itu.

Matanya terbelalak sempurna menatap foto yang kini tengah dilihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

AAA

Namikaze naruto mempunyai 3 orang adik. Kyuubi Namikaze (18 tahun) ,Shion Namikaze (15 tahun) dan deidara Namikaze (6 tahun). Anak sulung dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze itu,menguasai 5 matrial art dengan sabuk hitam dan merupakan penembak jitu nomor satu,dari pelatihan penembak jitu terbaik di Amerika serikat pada Usia 19 Tahun. Adik pertamanya,kyuubi. Sangat mengidolakan kakaknya itu lebih dari siapapun. Olehkarena itu,ia selau meminta berlatih dengan kakaknya itu disetiap ada kesempatan,dengan cara apapun Sampai ia mendapatkan keinginannya. Seperti malam ini,namikaze kedua itu berhasil merayu kakaknya yang super sibuk itu dengan mengancam ia akan mogok makan bila kakaknya itu tidak mau. Padahal,saat itu Naruto baru pulang dari kampusnya,usai menjadi dosen. Alhasil,karena naruto sangat menyayangi adikknya itu,dan ga mau melihat adikknya sakit,jadilah naruto terpaksa menurut. Walau,sebenarnya ia merasa sangat lelah.

Drrrt.. drrrrt...

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika ia mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang ia Namai "Itachi-'chan'" pada poselnya.

_**Apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingi bertemu ditempat biasa**_.

Haah.. ada apalagi ini? Tidak bisa kah orang-orang membiarkan dirinya beristirahat? Tapi...

Segera naruto membalasnya "ya". Karena Tidak biasanya Itachi mengajaknya bertemu,Naruto melihat jam yang bertengger manis ditangannya. _'jam 9.. tidak biasanya'_ pikir naruto ketika ia baru pertamakalinya Itachi mengajaknya bertemu selarut ini. Haah.. jangan bilang dia beralasan rindu? Huh.. konyol.. jika itu terjadi,naruto berjanji tidak akan meluluskan mata kuliahnya.

DOR

DOR

Kemudian ia melirik kyuubi yang saat ini tengah berlatih menembak dengan serius,diruangan khusus berlatih tentunya. Yaa.. saat ini naruto tengah melatih kyuubi cara menembak jitu,setelah kyuubi merengek minta diajarkan olehnya. Haaah.. sepertinya Kyuubi bakal ngambek nih,mengingat ia akan meninggalkannya berlatih sendiri.

"kyuu.." panggil naruto menghentikan kyuubi yang siap meluncurkan tembakan berikutnya kearah boneka yang menjadi sasarannya.

"hmmm..." kyuubi hanya menggumam menanggapi panggilan kakaknya. Chk.. ada apa lagi sih? Mengganggu sekali. Pikir kyuubi.

"kakak ada urusan sebentar dengan itachi" jawab naruto sedikit was-was,saat melihat kyuubi yang menatapnya tak suka. 'keriput sialan!' batin kyuubi dongkol setengah mati

"cih!" kyuubi memalingkan muka sebal.

"kyuu.. kakak janji,besok akan melatihmu lagi plus belajar matrial arts. Bagaimana?" bujuk naruto. Sebenarnya kyuubi sangat ingin meloncat senang saat ini,ketika dia mendapatkan tawaran itu. Hey! Kyuubi itu sangat ingin sekali belajar bersama kakaknya terus. Dengan demikian intensitas bertemunya akan semakin lama. Tapi,kyuubi tidak menampakkannya,dia tetap memasang wajah kesal pada kakaknya yang begitu ia kagumi itu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang "baiklah.. kau ingin apalagi kyuu?" tanya naruto dikala kyuubi takkan puas dengan tawarannya barusan. Huh! Kau terlalu memanjakan adikmu nar!

Kyuubi bersorak dalam hati ,kemudian menatap wajah tampan kakaknya. Ugh! Senyum lembutnya naruto itu loh yang bisa melelehkan siapapun ketika melihatnya,tak kecuali adiknya yang satu ini..

Blush

"u-uhm Nii-san malam ini harus tidur dikamarku!" pinta kyuubi namun terdengar seperti perintah ditelinga naruto,sebenarnya kyuubi mengatakan itu sembari menahan rasa malu dan menyembunyikan rona merah yang bertengger manis dipipinya.

"hahah... kau sangat merindukanku kyuu-chan?" goda naruto tertawa renyah. Adiknya yang satu ini memang sangat manis kalau sudah begini.

"baiklah.. jangan kunci kamarmu kyuu" akhirnya naruto pun mengacak surai oranye milik kyuubi,kemudian mengecup dahi sang adik lembut. Mata rubby kyuubi terbelalak,sebelum cengiran lima jarinya ia perlihatkan pada sang kakak.

"hai" jawab kyuubi senang.

Hah.. pasti semua orang akan terkejut mendengarnya. Seorang bocah arogan macam kyuubi itu sebenarnya akan bersikap sangat manja ketika dia sedang bersama naruto.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju cafe,tak menghiraukan tatapan kagum yang dilemparkan orang-orang terhadapnya. Malam ini Itachi begitu terlihat mempesona tubuh tegap nya dibalut dengan kemeja putih bergaris hitam dan menggunakan celana hitam,ditambah sepatu kulit hitam yang nampak berkilat,menambah kesan mahal pada dirinya. Wajah tampan nan tegas nya terlihat begitu cool dan tenang. Mata onyxnya menyapu kesetiap sudut cafe,mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi dekat jendela cafe. Setelah ia beberapa menit menunggu Naruto,mata onyxnya menangkap siluet abu-abu berkaca mata,yang tengah mengobrol serius dengan seseorang yang entah siapa. Diamatinya baik-baik sosok yang tak menyadari kehadirannya itu,mengingat posisi duduk itachi berada dipojok cafe,itachi memandang curiga. Lantas ia memanggil salah satu pelayan cafe.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pelayang sopan.

"hn.. bisakah kau pasangkan ini _sembari menyodorkan benda kecil kepada sang pelayan_ dimeja itu?" tunjuk Itachi pada meja yang ditempati sosok abu-abu itu yang,ternyata namanya adalah kabuto. Sang pelayang menatapnya bingung dan ragu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tenanglah.. Ini aman." Ucap Itachi seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang nilainya tak sedikit. Sang pelayan melotot melihatnya.

"Baik tuan!" sang pelayan menyetujui dengan antusias. Gah! Dasar mata duitan!

"pastikan mereka tidak tau" lanjut Itachi,setelah itu ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ala bossy pada sang pelayan,bermaksud mengusir.

Itachi menyeringai iblis '_kita lihat saja,my kitsune pasti akan senang. Fufufu...'_batin Itachi sembari memasang sebuah earphone disebelah telinganya.

Puk

Sebuah tangan besar menyadarkan Itachi dari dunia lamunannya. Membuat sang empu terkejut dibuatnya,namun hanya beberapa detik, segera ia mengembalikan diri ketampang stoicnya.

"Tidak baik Tachi-chan~ menggalau dimalam yang indah seperti ini" ujar seseorang dengan lebaynya.

Itachi mendengus sebal,dia tak perlu berbalik untuk tahu siapa gerangan orang yang seenak jidat mengagetkannya. "hn" jawabnya malas meladeni kelebayan orang yang kini akan duduk didepannya.

Itachi menahan nafas ketika melihat penampilan anak sulung Namikaze itu,iris onyxnya tak bisa berpaling dari sosok menawan dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh atletis bak pemeran iklan susu elmen itu dibalut dengan kaus Hitam polos ketat,sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidang dan tubuh berototnya dengan jelas. Kaus itu memperlihatkan leher yang tegas dan tangan yang berotot tak berlebihan terlihat gagah,dihias dengan jam tangan hitam yang serasi. Kulit tan sexy nya terlihat begitu harmonis dengan apa yang ia kenakan sekarang,dan jangan ditanya wajahnya yang tampan dan keren. Satu kata. Sempurna.

"hoi! Tachi! Kau kenapa?" tanya naruto khawatir ketika ia melihat Itachi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"ah! E-ehm.. tidak." Jawab itachi sedikit gelagapan karena tertangkap sedang mengaguminya.

Naruto terkekeh geli ketika ia menyadari sesuatu "merindukanku eh? Sampai-sampai memandangiku sampai tak berkedip?" godanya,malah membuat Itachi salah tingkah. Naruto tertawa puas melihatnya. Hey! Jarang-jarang kan melihat Uchiha salting?

"cih!" itachi mendecih sebal,seraya berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya yang ia yakini tengah bertengger tak elit diwajah gantengnya. Catat! Hanya seorang naruto yang dapat melakukannya.

"sebaiknya kita memesan makanan dulu" kilahnya dengan segera,tak mau terus jadi bahan tertawa makhluk bahaya didepannya.

...

"jadi?" tanya naruto memecah kesunyian sembari menghirup aroma coffee ditangannya.

"hn"

Naruto memutar matanya bosan "jangan bilang kau hanya rindu padaku?" dengusnya tak suka ketika ia hanya mendapatkan jawaban aneh macam 'hn' yang tak pernah diketahui artinya itu.

"yah.. itu juga termasuk" jawab itachi santai "tapi.. ada yang lebih penting" lanjutnya datar sembari melanjutkan makan steak.

"baguslah.. aku tak harus bersusah payah mencari alasan untuk tidak meluluskan matakuliahmu" ujar naruto teringat akan janjinya tadi. "jadi apa?" tanya naruto lagi.

"ini..." itachi mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari sakunya dan menyerahkan kepada naruto.

Naruto meniaikan sebelah alisnya setelah melihat siapa gerangan yanga ada didalam foto tersebut "kakuzu?" tanya naruto.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berkata serius "kemarin gaara menerima laporan dari sasori,katanya tangan kanan Hatake Kakashi menghubungi kita untuk meminta bantuan. Perusahaannya terancam dengan Yakuza itu" jelasnya ambigu. Namun otak jenius naruto segera menangkap maksud dari perkataan itachi. Mengingat ia mendapatkan informasi bahwa hatake corp terancam bangkrut dengan hadirnya Yakuza itu. Perlu kalian ketahui,naruto merupakan pimpinan organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Sebuah organisasi yang melindungi dan memberikan jasa menangkap Yakuza. Organisasi ini tersembunyi dan rahasia,namun sangat terkenal. Banyak perusahaan-perusahaan yang menggunakan jasa mereka,mengingat organisasi ini telah banyak melumpuhkan Yakuza. Semacam detektif,tetapi bukan. Mengingat tak ada seorang pun yang bergelar detektif diorganisasi ini. Sungguh membuat para polisi dan detektif merasa iri dan tersingkirkan.

"baiklah.. katakan padanya,berikan waktu 3 hari,amaterasu. Kabari rikudo dan pain untuk mencari info tentang orang ini. Besok kita adakan pertemuan" sahut naruto datar kepada Itachi,pertanda ia sedang mode Kitsune (nama naruto diorganisasi).

"hn"

Naruto menyeringai ketika menyadari sesuatu dari Itachi "penyadap eh?"

"hn. Kau akan suka" jawabnya menyeringai sembari menunjuk kearah kabuto dengan mengangkat dagunya.

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Itachi kemudian terkekeh puas "memang tidak salah menjadikanmu sebagai anak kesayanganku,amaterasu. Kau akan mendapat hadiah untuk ini" kemudian ..

CUP

Naruto mengecup bibir Itachi,melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya. Itachi tersenyum senang "thanks"

Yang tak mereka ketahui adalah sepasang kamera yang memotret kejadian itu dengan sembunyi – sembunyi.

"ini akan jadi berita bagus untukmu sasuke" sang pelaku menyeringai seram

BRAAAKKKK

Suara gebrakan meja yang cukup keras terengar diruangan yang diketahui adalah sebuah kelas,para mahasiswa yang mendengarnya terkaget-kaget ketika mendengar suara gebrakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Hening..

Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara,semua orang menahan nafas terlebih mereka melihat aura yang sangat mengerikan yang keluar ditubuh sang korban penggebrakan.

"apa maksudnya sui?" desis sasuke marah,merasa dirinya sangat amat teranggu dengan kedatangan orang tolol-menurut sasuke- tiba-tiba merusak acara damainya yang seenak gigi runcing jeleknya menggebrak meja sasuke.

"heheheh..." suigetsu sang pembuat onar hanya cengengesan watados "sorry" ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda. Dan orang-orangpun kembali kepada aktifitas mereka.

"kau harus lihat ini sas!" pekiknya mulai lebay. "kemarin malam aku tak sengaja melihat Itachi-san sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Dan kau tahu itu siapa? Hahaha... –tiba-tiba ketawa sendiri- namikaze bro! Hahah... dan lihat ini! Mereka berciumaaan! Hahaha... ternyata namikazee itu benar-benar tampaaaaan!" katanya makin lebay dan entah kenapa terdengar seperti orang stress yang sangat defresi,sasuke bingung entah apa yang membuat suigesu tertawa seperti itu.

Krik

Krik

Krik

"errr... sas?"

"..."

"e-ehm.. sas?" tanya suigetsu sekali lagi minta tanggepan. Yang ditanya hanya menatapnya datar

" .ha. ja-jadi gimana?" tanyanya gelagapan. Huft... kenapa sih?

"hn" tanggap sasuke seadanya. Suigetsu sweatdropp.

"hoaaam... medokusai.." sahut shikamaru,yang ternyata ikut nyimak "bagaimana sasuke mau percaya,fotonya saja ga jelas. Haaah... mendokusai" lanjut shikamaru sweatdrop melihat hasil jepretan suigetsu yang ancur. Bagaimana tidak? Yang terlihat hanyalah orang berbaju hitam,berambut MEMBELAKANGI kamera,dan jaraknya sangat JAUH,sekali lagi JAUH! Dan yang lebih parah dari gambar ini adalah foto yang berbayang-bayang.

"hey! Tapi sungguh! Aku tidak berbohong! Kemarin malam aku melihat mereka berkencan dikafe! Dan kau kira gampang apa memotret sembunyi-sembunyi?!" sewot sui yang tak terima hasil jepretannya dihina. Meskipun kenyataanya memang patut dihina.

"ya ya ya.. chk.. terserah padamu lah sui." Ujar shikamaru malah membuat suigetsu manyun. "jadi apa rencanamu sas?" sambung shikamaru kepada sasuke,dan malah membuat suigetsu tambah manyun,ketika melihat sasuke merespon shikamaru. Demi dewa-jashin yang sedang pakai kolor pink! Sebenarnya siapa yang membawa info penting dan bertanya disini? Haaah... bersabarlah sui..

"hn.. kita lihat saja nanti. Biarkan dia bersenang-senang dulu" jawab sasuke datar,sembari beranjak pergi.

"mendokusai.. mau kemana kau?" tanya shikamaru.

"tempat biasa" jawabnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kemudian shikamaru pun menengglamkan kembali kepalanya diatas meja alias tidur kembali.

Dan?

"hiks.. kenapa nasibku selalu Nista begini.. hiks.." lirih suigetsu sembari sesegukan dipelukan karin,yang ternyata ikut menghibur ketika melihat kekasihnya yang bernasib nista.

"cup cup cup" bujuk karin seraya mengelus punggung suigetsu penuh kasih.

Haaah... kasihan kau sui!

Sasuke berjalan dikooridor kampus,tak mengindahkan tatapan memuja dan teriakan fansgirl nya yang meneriaki namanya dengan suara penuh cinta. Lebay! Tapi.. memang begitu kenyataannya. Semua orang tahu,bahwa Uchiha bungsu merupakan pangeran kampus yang dipuja oleh banyak orang. Terutama kaum cewe. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat fisik yang sempurna,otak jenius,dan tentu saja kaya raya menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi yang mengetahuinya.

BRUKK

"Ouch!" sasuke mengaduh kesakitan ketika dirasa pantatnya yang sexy mencium lantai kooridor.

Demi keriput Itachi! Sasuke akan menendang siapa saja yang telah berani membuat dirinya begini!

"ah! Gomen.. kau tak apa?" suara serak baritone membuyarkan sasuke dari acara kesakitannya.

Plak!

Ia menepis tangan yang mecoba untuk membangunkannya dengan kasar. Sasuke bergegas berdiri dengan segenap Emosi yang ia punya. Lalu menatap seseorang yang telah menabraknya dan..

Deg!

Tbc...

Hehehe... hadoooh ancur ya? Ya mohon reviewnya saja ya.. mungkin ada saran?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruSasu Slight NaruIta,ItaKyuu,dll

Gendre : Romance,Drama,hurt

Rate : M

BOYXBOY,Yaoi,lime(tapi dichap ini ga ada),gaje,typo,dll

Dont like dont Read!

Chapter 2

Sasuke berjalan dikooridor kampus,tak mengindahkan tatapan memuja dan teriakan fansgirl nya yang meneriaki namanya dengan suara penuh cinta. Lebay! Tapi.. memang begitu kenyataannya. Semua orang tahu,bahwa Uchiha bungsu merupakan pangeran kampus yang dipuja oleh banyak orang. Terutama kaum cewe. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat fisik yang sempurna,otak jenius,dan tentu saja kaya raya menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi yang mengetahuinya.

BRUKK

"Ouch!" Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan ketika dirasa pantatnya yang sexy mencium lantai kooridor.

Demi keriput Itachi! Sasuke akan menendang siapa saja yang telah berani membuat dirinya begini!

"ah! Gomen.. kau tak apa?" suara serak baritone membuyarkan Sasuke dari acara kesakitannya.

Plak!

Ia menepis tangan yang mecoba untuk membangunkannya dengan kasar. Sasuke bergegas berdiri dengan segenap Emosi yang ia punya. Lalu menatap seseorang yang telah menabraknya dan..

Deg!

Jika Sasuke ditanya kapan hari yang paling mengejutkan sekaligus menyenangkan,maka jawabannya ia yakin HARI INI! Kenapa? Karena dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia telah melihat malaikat yang sungguh indah berdiri didepannya. Mata Shapphirenya nya yang indah kini tengah menatapnya khawatir,hidung mancung,bibir tipis yang seksi,dagu yang lancip,dan rahang yang tegas,serta hiasan berupa 3 garis tipis dimasing-masing pipi yang entah kenapa malah membuat pemudan berkulit tan ekasotis itu terlihat keren. Jangan lupa rambut pirang acak-acakan namun terlihat lembut,dan tubuh yang atletis serta sixpack. Sungguh sempurna dan sangat tampan. Sekali lagi Sasuke tegaskan. SANGAT TAMPAN! Dan Sasuke merasa pernah melihat wajah ini,tapi dimana?

"err... kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi tambah khawatir ketika melihat orang yang ditabraknya kini malah bengong.

Sasuke terkesiap "hn"

Naruto Menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar gumaman yang tak asing baginya itu. "souka?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman mautnya yang membuat Sasuke malah semakin terpesona.

"hn.. dobe" jawab Sasuke datar.

Twitch!

Terlihat Kedutan kesal didahi Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah masam. Demi ayam-ayam yang terkena rabies! Tidak ada yang boleh menyebutnya dengan sebutan hina seperti itu. Hell no! Duniapun tau Bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang jenius. Berani sekali bocah ayam ini memanggilnya dobe.

"bersikaplah lebih sopan kepada yang lebih tua,BOCAH!" ketus Naruto sinis dan menekan kata diakhir kalimatnya. Sungguh bocah ayam menyebalkan ,pikirya. Ia pun beranjak pergi tak menghiraukan deathglare maut yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya karena tak terima dikatai BOCAH..

GREP

Naruto menghentikan langkah nya ketika tangan kirinya dipegang erat oleh Sasuke.

"well,apa maumu?" tanya Naruto datar lengkap dengan aura intimidasi. Entah kenapa Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa agak sedikit gentar. Namun segera dienyahkannya rasa yang tak penting itu. Dia kan UCHIHA gitu loh! Tak gentar terhadap apapun.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab,dobe" ujar Sasuke tak kalah datar. Naruto mendecak kesal,ditatapnya pemuda yang menurutnya tampan tapi cenderung cantik_menurutnya_itu.

"dasar bocah" desisnya tak suka ketika panggilan terkutuk itu kembali didengarya. "apa maumu teme?" tanya Naruto malas. Oh.. ayolah! Dia sedang sibuk sekarang. Tak ada waktu untuk meladeni bocah menyebalkan didepannya itu.

"temani aku makan siang" jawab-ah perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto seenak perutnya.

"aku sibuk" timpal Naruto sembari berusaha melepaskan satu tangannya yang kini digenggam oleh Sasuke. "lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku teme!" lanjutnya mulai kesal.

"tidak, sampai kau bertanggung jawab" Sasuke ngotot. Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung dengan tingkahnya sendiri,mengapa ia bersikeras mengajak pemuda dihadapannya itu untuk makan siang? Sejak kapan dirinya mau ditemani makan siang? Seingatnya,ketika kekasihnya saja a.k.a Neji,mengajak nya makan siang bersama ia tolak mentah mentah. Entahlah,tapi ia ingin terus bersama pemuda didepannya itu.

"ck.. ikut aku!" ucap Naruto akhirnya ketika merasa percuma berdebat dengan bocah labil didepannya. Dia harus segera menemui Kyuubi,pasti dia marah telah lama menunggu,mengingat ia berjanji akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama,gara-gara acara latihan matrial artsnya diganggu dengan rengekan Shion yang minta jatah bersama kakaknya,karna merasa tidak adil kakaknya disabotase Kyuubi.

Sasuke menyeringai senang,dan mengikuti Naruto berjalan tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan ingin tahu Orang-orang terhadapnya.

'_oh.. tuhan! Mengapa aku harus menabrak bocah menyebalkan ini'_ Naruto membatin miris.

Kantin University

"NII-SAN" pekik Kyuubi kesenangan ketika melihat kakaknya datang memenuhi janjinya untuk makan siang. Tangannya melambai-lambai mengisyaratkan agar Naruto cepat datang kearahnya. Namun,mata Kyuubi menyipit tak suka ketika dia melihat pemandangan yang tak enak,dimana kakaknya digandeng seseorang.

"siapa dia Nii-san?" ketus Kyuubi tak suka menyambut datang kakaknya. Naruto,menghela nafas berat. Lantas Naruto mengerling kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan –jelaskan-siapa-kamu.

"Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke mengerti akan pandangan Naruto.

'_Uchiha?'_ batin Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

Naruto duduk disebelah Kyuubi dengan Sasuke yang berada disebrang meja berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Uchiha,eh?" dengus Kyuubi tak suka. _'setelah si keriput itu menyita perhatian Nii-sanku. apa sekarang ada Uchiha lain?'_ batin Kyuubi sebal.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit,heran dengan tingkah Kyuubi yang dirasanya kurang suka saat menyebutkan Nama klan kebanggannya. Dengan tampang stoic khas Uchiha-nya Sasuke menatap Kyuubi.

"hn" gumamnya tak jelas seperti biasa.

Naruto terkekeh geli "ternyata Uchiha dimana-mana sama saja, pelit kata" ujarnya lirih namun dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga kedua pemuda tampan itu. Kyuubi mendengus sebal mendengarnya,ketika ia teringat seorang Uchiha lainnya yang begitu ia benci. Sudah menjadi Rahasia umum di Akatsuki,bahwa Kyuubi dan Itachi adalah Rival dalam hal memperebutkan perhatian dari Naruto.

Sasuke menatap kedua pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan bingung,apa mereka mengenal Uchiha lainnya? Siapa? Tanyanya dalam hati. Disini Sasuke belum tahu bahwa Naruto namikaze yang ia cari selama ini ada dihadapannya. Mengingat dia melihat Naruto hanya dalam foto. (ket: foto yang dilihat Sasuke adalah foto saat kelulusan SMA waktu Naruto 15 tahun)

"Nii-san mau pesan apa?"tanya Kyuubi akhirnya memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

"Ramen miso pedas jumbo dan orange juice saja,kyuu" jawab Naruto lembut kepada Kyuubi.

'_beda sekali saat berbicara denganku'_ batin Sasuke entah kenapa menjadi iri melihat Naruto tersenyum kepada pemuda yang dia ketahui pastilah pemuda jabrik oranye didepannya itu adalah adik dari pemuda menarik yang baru ia temui itu.

"kau?" tanya Kyuubi sedikit tak ikhlas bertanya pada Sasuke,padahalkan dia inginnya berdua-duaan saja dengan Naruto. Ugh.. mengingatnya lagi membuat Kyuubi jadi merasa kesal kembali.

"cappucino" jawabnya pendek.

Kyuubi pun segera memanggil pelayan kantin dan memesan makanan. Tak lama pesananpun datang,mereka menyantap hidangan dalam kesunyian. Namun Naruto bukan orang yang bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya terus dipandangi intens oleh pemuda didepannya itu. Namun tidak dipedulikannya,karena RAMEN lebih penting sekarang. Begitu pula Kyuubi,yang menyadari kakaknya tengah ditatap lapar _menurutnya_oleh pemuda menyebalkan didepannya,namun dia abaikan karena sekarang PIE APPLE lebih penting.

Chk.. dasar maniak Ramen dan apel!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"shika,apa kau melihat Sasuke?" tanya Neji kala ia tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"keluar" jawabnya malas.

"apa kau tau dia pergi kemana? Dari tadi aku menghubunginya tapi dia tak menjawab,padahal aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang" jelas Neji. Yaiyalah.. lawong HP nya dia tinggal didalam tasnya.

"entahlah.. aku juga tidak tau"

"hmm.. begitu. Kalau begitu kau mau ikut denganku makan siang?" ajaknya.

"haah.. baiklah.. mendokusai" Shikamaru akhirnya bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia jadikan tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Kemudian Shikamaru menatap sekelilingnya berniat untuk mengajak suigetsu juga. Hey! begitu-begitu juga dia kan solid bro! Tapi,niat nya langsung menguap ketika matanya menangkap dua sejoli dipojok ruangan tengah bercumbu mesra,yang tak lain adalah suigetsu dan karin.

"ayo" ajak Neji pada akhirnya. Yah.. Neji memang dekat dengan teman-teman Sasuke,karena ia sering jalan bersama ketika mereka kumpul. Shikamarupun mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana Neji akan membawanya. Lupakan suigetsu yang kini tengah bercumbu semakin panas.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Itachi saat ini sedang membereskan berkas-berkas yang barusan ia gunakan untuk rapat. Hari ini ia tak kekampus,karena tak ada jadwal mata kuliahnya. Mata kuliahnya hanya 3 hari dalam seminggu. Oleh sebab itu,ia kini membatu ayahnya mengelola sharingan Corp,perusahaan elektronik yang sekarang telah diwariskan kepada Uchiha Fugaku sang ayah. Hari ini ia merasa begitu lelah,setelah pertemuan nya dengan Naruto Semalam, ia langsung menghubungi Nagato dan Yahiko untuk menyelidiki kasus yang Hatake corp adukan. Setelah itu, ia langsung menyiapkan bahan untuk meeting hari ini. Kemarin malam ia tak tidur sedikitpun,karena mengingat pecakapan kabuto dengan seseorang dipenyadap waktu dikafe kemarin malam.

Flashback

_**Itachi memijat pelipisnya,dirinya begitu pusing sekarang. Ayahnya fugaku,dengan seenaknya menyuruh ia untuk menyiapkan bahan untuk meeting dadakan esok. Padahal baru saja ia pulang dari pertemuan dengan Naruto. **_

_**Haaah.. dia menghela nafas lelah. Mau tidak mau ia harus menyelesaikannya saat ini juga. Ia melirik jam dinding yang kini tengah menunjukan pukul 12.30. akhirnya selesai juga. Itachi bergegas memereskan berkas dan mematikan laptopnya. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kingsize miliknya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil i-phone miliknya,mengotak atik sebentar kemudian memencet tombol play untuk mendengar rekaman dari penyadap yang ia gunakan tadi,siapa tau itu penting.**_

**[..di,begitu rencana orochimaru-sama..] **_**kata seseorang yang itachi yankin itu adalah suara kabuto.**_

**[begitu.. kenapa kita mengincar Uchiha Sasuke? Apa tidak berbahaya? Uchiha itu terlalu beresiko] **_**mata Itachi terbelalak ketika ia mendengar nama adik tersayangnya disebut-sebut.**_

_**Terdengar kekehan licik disana,itachi mendecih sebal,namun telinganya masih awas mendengar percakapan selanjutnya**_** [tenang saja,semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika berjalan sesuai rencana. Maka dari itu kau aku tugaskan untuk itu.]**

**[tapi.. apa hubungannya Namikaze dan senju dengan semua ini?]**

**[kau tahu? Namikaze sulung pewaris senju dan uchiha sulung itu sedang menjalin hubungan. Dengan memanfaatkan Uchiha bungsu,rencana kita untuk menjatuhkan 3 perusahaan ini akan berjalan dengan baik dan lebih mudah]**

**[haha.. aku menger..]**

_**KLIK **_

_**Itachi segera mematikan rekaman itu,matanya melotot mulutnya mengatup speechless.**_

End Flashback..

Mengingatnya,membuat pikirannya semakin pusing dan lelah. Ia harus segera memberi tahu Naruto soal ini. Ini sangat bahaya bagi Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun..." lirihnya memanggil sang terkasih pelan. Ia mengingat ketika dirinya menemukan foto dan data Naruto dikamar Sasuke.

Jangan-jangan Sasuke ...

Dienyahkannya pikirian yang tidak-tidak itu segera. Sasuke pasti tidak tahu dirinya akan dimafaatkan oleh orang lain. Lagipula Sasuke tidak mudah untuk dimanfaatkan orang lain, yang ada dia yang memanfaatkan. Tapi,Sasuke itu naif dan tidak tahu. Pikirnya galau.

Naruto..

Ya! benar ia harus segera menghubungi Naruto.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Neji dan Shikamaru melihat seisi kantin yang kini dipenuhi mahasiswa yang sedang makan siang,mata Neji memincing ketika didapatinya sosok kekasihnya, Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk dengan 2 pemuda yang sepertinya juga ia kenal. Lantas Neji menyeret paksa Shikamaru yang saat itu sedang menguap menjadi terkaget-kaget sendiri. Poor Shikamaru..

"Sasuke.." sapa Neji sembari menepuk bahu pemuda raven itu pelan.

"Neji?" sahut Sasuke lalu menatap Shikamaru yang tengah menguap bosan _ 'kenapa mereka ada disini sekarang?' _batinnya tak suka,ketika Neji dan Shikamaru datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Lalu?

"selamat siang,Namikaze-sensei,Kyuubi-kun!" salam Neji sopan ketika melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi "boleh kami bergabung?" pintanya kemudian.

"ah.. selamat siang Neji-kun" sahut Naruto ramah,Kyuubi hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan. "tentu saja! Silahkan" Naruto mengijinkan.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru membelalak,kemudian saling pandang _'Namikaze-_sensei?' batin mereka bersamaan. Sasuke hampir saja menepuk jidatnya ketika ia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya yang tak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang ia incar selama ini ada dihadapannya sekarang sedari tadi BERSAMANYA. Entah,mungkin dewi Fortuna sedang memihak kepadanya,sehingga ia tidak usah dengan susah payah untuk menemui pemuda didepannya ini.

Sasuke menyeringai senang,sedangkan Shikamaru yang menyadari baru koneknya Sasuke hanya bergumam "mendokusai".

"arigatou.." sahut Neji "bagaimana kabar anda sekeluarga Namikaze-sensei?"

"hahahah..."tawanya renyah dan berkharisma "jangan terlalu formal begitu" katanya.

"ya.. semuanya baik. Bagaimana kabar Hiashi-jisan?"

Dan berlanjutlah percakapan yang membuat Sasuke bingung karena ia tidak menyangka Neji bisa seakrab itu dengan Naruto,wajar saja mana tahu dia kalau Naruto adalah mantan kekasih Hinata dimasa lalu.

Sesekali ia juga menimpali percakapan itu dengan jawaban seadanya atau sekedar gumaman. Sehingga,Naruto menjadi tahu bahwa bocah menyebalkan yang ia tabrak tak sengaja tadi itu adalah adik dari Itachi dan merupakan pacar dari Hyuuga Neji. Dan mereka semua,terutama Naruto sepertinya melupakan kehadiran Kyuubi yang sekarang perasaannya semakin dongkol dengan muka yang tertekuk kesal Karena lagi-lagi acara dengan kakaknya TERGANGGU!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AKATSUKI's meeting in Amegakure house (markas khusus akatsuki)

Diruangan yang cukup luas namun nyaman itu terlihat sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah berbincang -entah apa- dengan berbagai snack dan minuman tersedia diantara mereka. Sesekali terdengar tawa disana. Salah satu dari pemuda itu,yaitu pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai didahinya berjalan kearah pemuda lainnya yang memiliki rambut panjang hitam diikat ekor kuda.

"dimana kitsune-sama,amaterasu?" tanyanya datar.

"sebentar lagi ia akan datang bersama kurama"

"hmm.. apa yang kau sedang pikirkan?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah itu kepada amaterasu,karena ia melihat pemuda didepannya itu terus melamun sejak tadi,tidak ikut berbincang. Memang,pemuda didepannya itu pendiam,tapi malam ini ia terlihat begitu diam lebih dari biasanya.

"hn.. memang tak salah kitsune memilihmu ... shukaku"

"begitukah? Kukira Cuma perasaanku saja. Tapi kau terlihat semakin jelek jika seperti itu"

"tidak biasanya kau banya bicara Gaara.."

"terserah padamu,Itachi" balas pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu sembari memutar matanya bosan.

CEKLEK

Tap

Tap

Tap

"KITSUNE-SAMAAA!"

Naruto yang baru datang hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pekikan dari pemuda jabrik berambut coklat dengan kedua tato dipipinya. Pemuda itu berlari bak anak kecil yang ingin segera memeluk ibunya. Dan...

GREP

"JAUHKAN DIRIMU DARI KAKAKKU BOCAH PUPPY!" Teriak Kyuubi sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut dari pemuda yang ia panggil puupy itu. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa sweatdrop,sudah terbiasa meliahat adegan ababil tersebut.

" ehm.. bisa kau lepaskan pelukamu puppy-chan?" yang ditanya menggeleng kuat,Kyuubi berang.

"kiba-chaaaan..."

"baiklah.." dengan sedikit mata berbahaya yang Naruto layangkan,akhirnya kiba melepaskan pelukannya,meski hatinya tak rela. Hey ! dia masih sayang nyawa kaleee..

"oke! Semuanya bersiap,meeting akan segera kita mulai." Komandonya kepada anak buahnya. "origami!" kemudian wanita satu-satunya yang ada diruangan itu segera menghampiri.

"ya kitsune-sama?"

"semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Naruto kepada sekertaris Akatsuki itu.

"semuanya beres" sahutnya seraya tersenyum manis. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia segera duduk menyusul anak buahnya yang kini sudah rapi ditempat duduk masing-masing. Ditatapnya satu-satu wajah-wajah anggota akatsuki itu. Semuanya hadir. Disamping kirinya ada Kyuubi alias kurama. Dan Disebelah kanannya ada Itachi Uchiha sang wakil ketua.

Tak banyak yang menjadi anggota Organisasi ini,hanya 10 orang. Namun,jangan remehkan organisasi ini. Buktinya banyak yang telah mereka jatuhkan,bahkan Yakuza sekelas Rank S. Siapa yang menyangka organisasi yang berisi pemuda-pemuda yang terlihat masih labil itu ternyata adalah orang-orang hebat yang disegani para polisi sekalipun? Dunia memang penuh kejutan,iya kan? Sebelumnya mari kita perkenalkan dulu nama-nama anggota akatsuki ini.

Namikaze Naruto alias KITSUNE sebagai pemimpin sekaligus pendiri Akatsuki.

Ket : pandai memanipulasi pikiran seseorang,penembak jitu,menguasai 5 cabang matrial art,ahli strategi dan jenius dalam mengatur kepemimpinan tak heran dia menjadi pemimpin yang begitu disegani para anggotanya. orang terkaya dalam anggota sekaligus orang yang mempunyai jaringan terluas

Uchiha Itachi alias AMATERASU sebagai Wakil ketua dan Tangan kanan dari KITSUNE

Ket: jenius dalam hal stakler,meguasai juudo dan penembak panah jitu,serta ahli dalam strategi juga seorang UCHIHA.

Konan alias Origami sebagai sekertaris

Ket: seorang dokter bedah jenius dan mempunyai keahlian medis yang luar biasa serta menguasai sulap. Seorang freak origami.

Kyuubi Namikaze alias KURAMA sebagai bendahara.

-ket : pandai mengelola uang (bisnis),pandai meracik bahan kimia (walau tak seahli sasori),menguasai 2 matrial art. Berbakat menjadi aktor.

Akasuna sasori alias master kugutsu sebagai Anggota

- ket :jenius dalam membuat Racun atau obat bius (seorang ilmuwan) ,penembak jitu dan se lalu membawa boneka kemana-mana.

Sabaku Gaara alias Shukaku sebagai anggota

Ket : jenius dalam Hukum dan mempunyai jaringan dipemerintahan mengingat ayah nya adalah seorang walikota,menguasai 3 cabang matrial arts,serta pandai menganalisa sesuatu.

Yahiko alias Pein sebagai informan

Ket : hacker jenius lulusan informatika terbaik di amrik. Menguasai bidang karate dan ahli senjata besi.

Nagato alias Rikudo sebagai informan

Ket : Hacker jenius lulusan Informatika terbaik dari Belanda . mempunyai kekuatan misterius,entah apa. Hanya Naruto yang tahu.

Inuzuka kiba alias puppy sebagai penyelidik

-Ket : mempunyai keahlian mata-mata yang tak bisa diremehkan dan pencari bukti dan jejak yang ahli,pencinta anjing sejati.

Shino Aburame alias Mr. insect sebagai penyelidik

Ket : keahlian memata-matai dengan unik dan tak disadari kehadirannya oleh orang-orang. Pencinta serangga sejati dan ahli menembak jitu.

Naruto membaca sekilas berkas yang ia dapatkan dari Itachi. Kemudian,berdehem pelan sebelum berbicara. para anggotanya kini tengah menatapnya intens menanti keputusan yang akan mereka terima dari sang Kitsune.

"baiklah.. kali ini kita mendapatkan misi dari Hatake. Dari data yang aku lihat yakuza yang kita hadapi mempunyai jaringan khusus dengan partner sejati benama hidan yang cukup berbahaya." Katanya memulai dengan raut muka yang sangat serius,semuanya mendengarkan dengan baik tak ada berani menyela.

"kita harus berhati-hati dengan Kakuzu,tapi kita tahu kelemahan dari orang ini. Uang bukan?" Naruto menatap Yahiko dan nagato,mereka mengangguk pasti.

"hmmm.. kali ini aku membutuhkan KURAMA dan Master Kugutsu untuk menangani semua ini,keahlian berakting kalian diperlukan " putusnya,membuat semua terperangah tak percaya. Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto melibatkan Kyuubi secara langsung. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan "Amaterasu kau bertugas untuk menjaga mereka berdua dan berikan strategi untuk kelancaran ini semua" itachi mengangguk.

"Rikudo dan Pein kalian bertugas mencari informasi jadwal Kakuzu keluar,dan saat itu waktu tempur dimulai,aku beri waktu 3 jam" mereka mengangguk cepat sebagai kesanggupan.

"Shukaku,seperti biasa hubungi Keamanan dan pastikan mereka bekerja sama dan tidak mengacau rencana kita. Mr. Insect dan puppy,kalian aku tugaskan untuk mencari bukti kriminal mereka dalam bentuk untuh" Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk minum orange juicenya kemudian melanjutkan,

"Origami catat apa yang aku katakan barusan,tugasmu ikuti Kurama dan Mr kugutsu dari jauh untuk berjaga-jaga hal yang tak diinginkan. Dan Amaterasu,aku serahkan kasus ini padamu. Kalian semua paham?" ujar Naruto mengakhiri keputusan mutlak yang ia buat.

"ya" jawab mereka serempak.

Dan ?

Meeting pun berakhir.

...

"apa dia selalu bersikap manja seperti itu?" tanya suara baritone itachi saat melihat Kyuubi sedang tidur dipangkuan sang kakak. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk disofa sedangkan anak Akatsuki lain telah berpamitan untuk pulang.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum menjawab "hmm.. sepertinya begitu" sahut Naruto mengangguk sembari terus membelai surai oranye sang adik dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"sepertinya kau terlalu memanjakannya,Naru"

"hahah.. bilang saja kau iri Tachi"

"hn"

Kemudian Itachi menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sang senpai saat SMAnya itu,mata nya terpejam seraya menghirup panjang aroma citrus maskulin dari tubuh Naruto. Nyaman dan menenangkan. Itulah yang selalu Itachi rasakan. Tangannya ikut membelai Kyuubi yang kini tengah tidur nyenyak dipangkuan sang kakak. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"jadi,masalah apa yang membuatmu tak nyaman Tachi? Tidak biasanya kau tampak kacau." Tanya Naruto lembut,tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Itachi mesra.

Itachi tak menyahut,ia sedang menikmati saat-saat seperti ini dengan orang yang selalu jadi panutannya dalam menjalani hidup. Itachi semakin menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Naruto,tangannya pun tak berhenti membelai Kyuubi. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar,ia tahu Itachi tengah stress saat ini.

"kau selalu tau bagaimana suasana hatiku senpai"

Naruto terkikik,saat ia mendengar kembali sebutan yang tlah lama ia tak dengar dari kouhai nya yang arogan ini. "kau tahu itu bukanlah hal sulit untukku" jawabnya kalem.

"kau mengerikan!" Itachi berbicara dengan Nada ngeri. Ia tak habis pikir dengan orang yang ada disampingnya ini. Mengapa dia begitu mudah membaca suasana hatinya dan pikirannya? Padahal ia telah menyembunyikannya dibalik tampang stiocnya selama ini. Semua orang tak bisa membacanya Bahkan seorang fugaku pun tak pernah bisa membaca bagaimana keadaannya. Sedangkan orang ini?

"kurasa karena itu,kau menyukaiku dan tak pernah mau berpaling. Iya kan? Yah.. selain ketampanan dan kejeniusannku tentu saja." Sahut Naruto dengan Narsisnya.

Itachi mendegus mendengar kenarsisan Naruto,tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Naruto memang pandai membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik.

"jadi kau siap untuk bercerita?"

"hn" itachi menggumam seraya mengecup pipi Naruto lama,sebelum ia bercerita.

"ini tentang adikku...

Sasuke"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dengan malas,sekarang adalah waktunya makan malam bersama keluarganya. Ibunya dan ayahnya ,Uchiha mikoto dan uchiha Fugaku kini tengah duduk manis disebuah meja makan mewah,ah ralat sepertinya yang hanya duduk manis Hanyalah Mikoto,sang kepala Keluarga tengah duduk dengan segala kearoganannya.

"Sasuke" panggil sang ibu lembut,wanita paruh baya itu masih terlihat cantik dan anggun.

"hn" sahut Sasuke menangguk kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi. Diliriknya sang ayah yang kini tengah mencari sesuatu. "Mana Itachi?" tanya sang kepala keluarga itu entah pada siapa.

'selalu' batin Sasuke.

Ia berpikir apakah ketika dirinya tak ikut hadir makan malam bersama keluarganya, sang ayah akan menanyakkannya seperti itu? Entahlah.. Sasuke sangat meragukan keajaiban tersebut terjadi.

"Itachi tadi menghubungiku akan pulang terlambat" jawab mikoto akhirnya. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang kini tengah mengambil lauk. Meski,ekpresinya datar tapi mikoto tahu apa yang kini tengah anak bungsunya rasakan. Dia tidak buta dengan keadaan keluarganya. Dia hanya berdoa sebagai seorang ibu,agar Fugaku bisa menghentikan sikap dinginnya pada Sasuke. Ah.. betapa ia sangat menyayangi anak bungsunya itu.

Dalam keheningan yang biasa,akhirnya mereka menyantap makan malam. "aku selesai" Sasuke berdiri kemudian beranjak tak lupa mengecup pipi kiri ibunya sebelum meninggalkan acara makan malam yang menurutnya menyesakkan itu.

Memang Keluarga Es!

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya pada Ranjang Kingsize biru dongkernya dengan nyaman,matanya melihat kearah jendela yang kini tengah menampakan keindahan langit malam. Matanya,entah kenapa menampakkan binar yang berbeda. Sepanjang hari,setelah pertemuannya dengan Naruto ia tak pernah bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Naruto didalam pikirannya yang terus menempel. Senyumannya,mata indah biru nya,suara baritone seraknya selalu terasa lembut diltelinganya,bahkan entah kenapa wajah mengejeknya pun terus terbayang dalam benaknya.

Namikaze Naruto

Satu nama yang sungguh berbahaya untuk Sasuke. Baru sehari saja bertemu ia telah mengalihkan dunianya.

" _tapi sas! Kurasa shika benar, kau harus berhati-hati. Siapa tau malah kau yang jatuh dalam pesonanya. Siapa tau kan?" _

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat ucapan dari suigetsu tempo hari. Astaga! Ini buruk!belum apa-apa kenapa ia merasa kalah duluan?

Tidak boleh!

Ia tidakboleh jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia seharusnya yang membuat orang itu jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ya! Ia harus membuat Naruto Namikaze bertekuk lutut padanya. Membuat seorang Naruto menjadi UKE,da_n _membuat Itachi menjadi pecundang.

Ya benar!

Itulah tujuan awalnya. Haaah.. hampir saja dia lupa.

"ini benar-benar menarik. Aku harus bergerak cepat sebelum aku termakan dengan permainanku sendiri" guman Sasuke seolah menyemangati diri sendiri.

Sepertinya butuh usaha ekstrim sas!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Disebuah rumah dengan design ala jepang tradisional namun terkesan mewah dan kuno ala istana-istana kerajaan,terlihat sepi dan kelam. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan beranggapan hororr. Tapi jangan salah,ternyata ada sekumpulan manusia yang sedang berkumpul disalah satu ruangan itu dengan sebuah meja bundar sebagai objek ditengah kumpulan manusia itu.

Lelaki berparas pucat dengan surai hitam panjangnya mengawali pebincangan ditengah suasana diam itu "aku tidak ingin mendengar ada kegagalan pada rencana kita sekarang" mata bak ularnya menyapu kepada setiap wajah yang kini tengah menunduk entah takut atau hormat kepadanya.

"serahkan pada kami tuan. Tapi,bolehkah kami meminta seseorang untuk melancarkan rencana kita untuk menjatuhkan Uchiha?" sahut pemuda bersurai abu-abu dengan kaca mata bulat bertengger di wajahnya.

Sang tuan menaikan sebelah alisnya,meminta penjelasan. "siapa itu kabuto?"

"Shimura sai ,tuan. Dia adalah rival sejati dari Uchiha Itachi. Sejauh ini,hanya dia yang dapat mengimbangi kelicikannya. Tapi.. " kabuto menggantungkan kalimatnya seperti tak yakin.

"hmmm?"

"dia sekarang masih dalam penjara akibat kasus percobaan pembunuhan atas Uchiha Itachi" katanya melanjutkan.

Sang tuan menyeringai licik "ya... akan segera kubebaskan. Tapi kau harus hati-hati kabuto. Jika dia memang selicik Itachi. Dia bukanlah orang sembarangan" wantinya.

"saya mengerti tuan. Tapi,anda tenang saja tuan. Jika ditanya siapa yang paling ingin dia hancurkan adalah Itachi orangnya. Kurasa dia bisa kita ajak bekerja sama" jelasnya yakin. Yang lain hanya mendengarkan percakapan dua orang tersebut dengan seksama.

"khukhukhu... aku percayakan pada kalian. Bagaimana mengenai Uchiha Sasuke?" kekehnya sangat mengerikan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada seorang gadis.

"sejauh ini masih sesuai rencana kita,tuan" sahut seorang gadis.

"yaa.. lanjutkan..

.

.

Karin"

TBC...

Heheh.. gimana? Ko Nambah rumit ya? #mikir

Haduuh... ini chap gaje banget.. #pundung

Maaf yaa.. chap ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.. dikarenakan Author dapet semangatnya dikit (alias reviewnya) jadi,nulisnya segini deh.. heheh.. piiiiisss! #kabur

Makanya reviewnya dooong! #maksa

For temenku WIDY aku udah tepatin janji yaaa! Hohoho.. gimana? Ada Gaaranya kan?

For u all..

Thanks for reviewnya.. kalian semua menambah semangat diriku menulis fic ini..

Maaf ya,ga bisa bales reviewnya atu-atu! Heheh.. piiis..

Jangan kapok review lagi sayaaaaaaaangku cintaaaku! #reader muntah..

Sekali lagi..

Yo review!


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review :

Uh.. maaf ya aku balasnya disini aja dan ga bisa PM juga.. hehe..

Coz nya aku OL Cuma kalo dikampus aja,itu juga kalo waktu istirahat panjang. Dirumah ga bisa On,dirumahku ga ada jaringan,jaringannya lemot. Malah suka ngenes sendiri. So? Disini aja ya..

Review chap 2 Naruto, Will be Mine!

Naru freak (Guest) : hehe.. Un! Ini NaruSasu. XD .. ok aku usahain cepet! Jangan pernah bosen ya! Thanks for reviewnya. ;)

Namikaze Yunna (Guest) : un! Aku juga paling suka NaruSasu! Mari kita lestarikan XD .. hihihi.. oya,beneran sih tulisan aku rada ancur,maklum saya bukan anak sastra.. hehe.. tapi,aku akan terus perbaiki ko. Makasih udah review ;) jangan kapok ya mampir di fic gaje ini!

Dee chan-tik : okey.. ini lanjut! Makasih udah mau baca fic gaje ini.

Guest : oya? Apakah benar ini fic paling bagus aku? Padahal reviewnya paling dikit dari 2 fic yang lainnya.. tpi makasih yaa.. jgn kapok mampir ke fic gaje ini!

neko 1412 : makasih yaaa.. oke nih aku bales reviewnya ;D

Iya karin itu anggota Hebi,alias anak buah orochi. Nah.. untuk pa tujuannya? Nanti deh kebuka di Chap-chap berikutnya. Ikutin terus yaaaa! Heheh..

Kenapa sai rival itachi? yaah karena author mau nya gitu #digaplok.

Iya,sai itu pernah kalah ma Itachi,karena dendam akhirnya sai menempuh jalan yang salah.

Oiya,memang disini author bikin Naruto sosok yang sempurna impian banyak orang #lebay. Suka sih,Naru jadi superior.. makasih buat reviewnya..

Aca sewingline7 : ok.. ini udah lanjut! Makasih udah review n jangan kapok loh.. #ngedipin mata genit

Uzumaki Scout 36 : uuuh.. maaf membuat kamu kecewa,disini Narusasu sayang.. hehe.. kalo sasunaru fic aku yang lainnya.. maaf yaa.. but thanks for review.. tapi mudah-mudahan suka fic ini.

DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : narusasu Slight Naruita,ItaKyuu,dll

Gendre : Romance,Drama,hurt

Rate : M

BOYXBOY,Yaoi,lime,gaje,dll

Dont like dont Read!

Konoha University

"wah mereka siapa?"

"katanya mereka mahasiswa pindahan dari suna"

"kyaa.. mereka tampan yah!"

"kyaa.. yang rambut merah itu keren banget!"

"yang rambut coklat itu manis banget! Kyaa..!"

Begitulah kira-kira pekikan dari mahasiswi sepanjang kooridor kampus,dari mulai gerbang sampai kedalam, dua orang pemuda sukses menyita perhatian orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"psst.. Gaara,sepertinya kita banyak yang merhatiin. Aku jadi risih nih!" curhat Kiba agak sedikit merajuk,jadinya terdengar lebay ditelinga Gaara.

"bersikaplah seperti biasa" sahut Gaara cool.

"tapi rasanya aku malu. Aku belum siap mendapat fans yang fanatik karena menganggumi ketampananku,Gaara! Kau tahu kan aku tuh cinta mati sama Naruto senpai" informasi Kiba kepedean.

Gaara memutar matanya bosan tidak menghiraukan ocehan Kiba yang menurutnya sungguh tak penting itu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya,meninggalkan Kiba yang kini tengah menggerutu sebal,karena tidak ditanggapin Gaara.

"Grrr.. Dasar Panda!"

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Gaara dan Kiba memasuki Universitas barunya. Mereka ditugaskan Naruto untuk mengawasi sesuatu. Mengingat hanya mereka Anak Akatsuki yang mengambil jurusan bisnis dan Hukum. Sesuai dengan keadaan yang ada. Gaara adalah mahasiswa Hukum,sedangkan Kiba bisnis.

Saat ini mereka telah menempati kelas masing-masing. Kedatangan mereka berdua tentu saja menyita seluruh penghuni kelas mereka. Dengan gaya masing-masing mereka memperkenalkan diri kepada teman-teman mereka,yang pastinya disambut pekikan dan tatapan memuja dari masing-masing orang yang berbeda.

Pastilah hari ini akan menjadi sedikit berat bagi mereka berdua. Terutama Gaara yang agak antisosial dan pendiam.

Genbatte ne!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada diMansion Senju,sang kakek. Setelah kunjungannya selama 3 hari kemansion orang tuannya ternyata membuat dia cukup rindu juga dengan suasana Kamarnya yang tengah ia tempati setahun terakhir itu. Ia segera membuka laptop oranye kesayangannya,dengan mimik serius ia mulai mengamati data-data yang ia terima dari yahiko dan Nagato. Dengan wajah puas ia,kembali menutup benda kesayangannya iu.

"hmm.. mission complette. Kakuzu dan Hidan,kalian skakmatch!" gumamnya dengan seringai yang mengerikan. Kemudian ia berpikir sejenak.

"sepertinya aku harus memberi hadiah Kyuu-chan" kali ini ia mengulum senyuman lembut berbeda dengan yang tadi.

Naruto tertawa geli saat ia mengingat adik-adiknya yang manis . Saat ia berpamitan untuk kembali kemansion kakeknya. Mereka merengek untuk menahannya agar tinggal lebih lama lagi. Deidara adik bungsunya sampai tak mau lepas dari gendongannya,sampai akhirnya ia terpaksa menunggu sampai adik bungsunya tertidur untuk melepaskan gendongannya. Shion adik perempuanmya juga ikut-ikutan merajuk,dan sampai mengancam akan mogok sekolah. Untung Naruto punya otak jenius,sehingga dengan sedikit bujukan akhirnya shion luluh juga. Dan yang tak pernah Naruto habis pikir adalah adiknya yang paling besar a.k.a Kyuubi. Dia trus merengek untuk ikut tinggal bersamanya dirumah kakeknya,dan berakhirlah Naruto yang sedikit Emosi karena susahnya minta ampun untuk membujuk adiknya yang sengak itu. Yah.. bukannya Naruto ga mau sih,tapi siapa lagi yang menjaga kedua adiknya dan kedua orang tuanya selain Kyuubi? Dia kan ada kewajiban lain.

Lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika ia mendengar dering ponsel yang menunjukan ada pesan masuk untuknya.

From :Shino

Suject : trouble

_**Kitsune-sama,hari ini Shimura Sai dinyatakan bebas. Sepertinya Hebi terlibat dalam pembebasannya. **_

Naruto segera melemparkan handphonenya keranjang. "chk.. apalagi rencana ular licik itu? Untuk apa dia melibatkan sai?" desisnya marah.

"jika begini aku yakin Uchiha adalah target awal mereka. Melumpuhkan 2 pewaris Uchiha terlebih dahulu? Ya aku yakin,jika mengingat cerita Itachi,tentang Sasuke dan tujuan mereka adalah itu. Maka target Utama ular licik itu adalah Itachi dengan memanfaatkan Sasuke. Dan pada waktunya aku yakin akhirnya Sasuke adalah target berikutnya. Lantas untuk apa ia melibatkan sai?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

'_Gawat!' _Pikirnya.

Setelah itu Naruto buru-buru bergegas keluar.

"mau kemana nak?" suara berkharisma sang kakek menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"ah.. jii-san! Aku ada jadwal mengajar mendadak. Dosen yang seharusnya mengajar tidak bisa hadir" bohongnya membuat dia merasa sedikit bersalah.

Hashirama mengangguk "Ya hati-hati. Dan jangan pulang terlalu malam,nenekmu sepertinya sangat merindukanmu makan malam bersamanya" Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"baik jii-san."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu terus?" tanya Gaara risih kepada pemuda yang baru dikenalnya dengan nama Neji itu. Dari tadi Neji selalu menatapnya tanpa henti,membuat Gaara risih.

Neji menggeleng "tidak,hanya saja kau terlihat manis ketimbang tampan" jujurnya membuat kedutan kesal Gaara muncul,untuk informasi sabaku Gaara sangat anti jika disebut manis.

"ah.. maaf tuan rambut PANJANG, saya rasa anda juga terlihat CANTIK dengan rambut seperti itu" timpalnya datar menahan kekesalan dengan menekan kata panjang dan cantik.

"Hmm.. padahal menurut orang-orang ini membuatku semakin tampan" Gaara hampir saja muntah ketika mendengarnya. Sementara itu Neji memainkan rambutnya OOC.

"GAARA!" teriakan cempreng Kiba cukup membuat Gaara menghentikan laju mulutnya yang saat itu ingin membalas perkataan norak pemuda Hyuuga didepannya. Tanpa banyak tunggu lagi,ia melangkahkan kakinya,menghampiri Kiba yang seperti nya tidak sendirian.

"Shikamaru?" tanya Neji heran ketika mendapati pemuda Nara itu berdiri didepan kelasnya. Gaara mengernyit,oh.. temannya toh.

"aku bersama dia" jawab Shikamaru santai sembari menunjuk kearah Kiba dengan jari jempolnya santai.

Kiba menggembungkan pipinya kesal "dia mengikutiku terus Gaara!" adu Kiba kepada Gaara. Sementara Gaara hanya menatapnya datar,entah apayang sedang ada dalam pikiran pemuda pecinta pasir itu.

Mendengar itu Neji menyeringai, "tidak biasanya eh shika?" godanya kepada pemuda malas itu.

"medokusai" timpal shikamaru seperti biasa.

Dan berakhirlah empat pemuda itu yang akhirya makan siang bersama dikantin.

'_aneh.. kenapa Neji tidak menanyakan Sasuke? Dan kenapa dia terus menerus mengajak bicara pemuda gothic itu?'_ batin Shikamaru,tapi kemudian ia mendengus geli saat menyadari sesuatu.

AAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA

Mungkin hari ini hari sial bagi Naruto dan hari keberuntungan untuk Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus berurusan dengan bocah ababil macam Sasuke dengan kasus yang sama yaitu tabrak menambrak,namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa pemuda didepannya itu melakukannya dengan sengaja?

"mau kemana kau dobe? Melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab,eh?" ujar Sasuke ketika Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan.

"seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku bocah-teme! Kau yang menabrakku"

Sasuke berlari mengejar dan segera mencegat didepan Naruto,

"kalau begitu aku yang tanggung jawab"

"tidak perlu. Aku sibuk"

"kau akan membuatku berhutang. Uchiha tida suka berhutang" Sasuke beralasan.

Naruto mendesah lelah "kalau begitu anggap saja semuanya lunas. Minggir!" perintahnya mulai kesal. Apa maunya sih bocah didepannya ini?

"tidak!"

"minggir!"

"tidak!"

"Minggir brengsek!" Naruto emosi.

"hn"

"gah! Cepat katakan apa maumu?!"

Sasuke menyeringai "nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu makan malam" pintanya tidak nyambung dengan tanggung jawab yang dibilang Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke heran "dasar bocah aneh! Tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada janji" jawab Naruto ketus mengingat pesan kakeknya tadi.

"kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu seharian,sebagai tanda tanggung jawabku" Sasuke maksa.

Merasa percuma jika harus berdebat,akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Bukannya Naruto tidak bisa menghadapi Sasuke saat ini,tapi Naruto tahu bagaimana sifat Uchiha itu. Secara dia sudah berpengalaman menghadapi Itachi,yang tingkahnya sungguh mirip dengan bocah didepannya ini. Dan Naruto tidak sedang Mood untuk menghadapi kekeraskepalaan dan sifat Egois Uchiha didepannya ini.

Naruto pun berjalan kearah parkiran,dengan Sasuke yang terus mengikutinya. Yah.. hari ini Naruto habis bertemu dengan Itachi yang kebetulan sedang ada jadwal kuliah,setelah selesai urusannya dengan sang Uchiha sulung ia segera pulang dan berniat keMarkas Akatsuki,yang kini beberapa anggotanya tengah menunggunya disana. Namun,sialnya dia malah bertemu bocah ayam dibelakangnya ini. Mau tak mau ia akan membawanya. Sepertinya tidak buruk,lagian Naruto sudah punya Rencana sendiri.

"masuk!" perintah Naruto seraya membuka pintu mobil sport Hitamnya. Tak banyak bicara,Sasuke dengan senang hati mendudukan dirinya dimobil yang tak kalah mewah dengan mobil miliknya itu.

"hn"

Segera Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"kemana?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan. Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah bersikap diluar Uchiha.

"ikut saja,tak usah banyak tanya" jawab Naruto datar.

"hn"

Sasuke hanya memerhatikan Naruto yang kini tengah menyetir dengan tenangnya,sesekali memainkan handphonenya. Entah siapa yang Naruto hubungi,toh dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu payah dalam hal mencairkan suasana,jujur saja tadi dia sudah sangat berusaha,namun akhirnya kesunyian juga melandanya. Sasuke sendiri termasuk dalam kategori orang yang menyukai suasana kesunyian,namun pada keadaan sekarang ia benar-benah merasa tak nyaman,terkesan canggung.

'_chk.. kenapa rasa nya sangat sulit untuk sekedar mengobrol saja?' _batin Sasuke yang sadar atau tidak itulah aKibat dari sifat pelit bicaranya. Hampir saja ia akan melemparkan beberapa patah kata,sebelum Naruto menginjak rem, dan mobilnya berhenti sepenuhnya.

"kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun!" perintah Naruto membuyarkan Sasuke yang kini merasa tersinggung karena merasa diperintah. Demi kuburan madara yang udah keramat! Uchiha tidak menerima perintah. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Itachi telah melunturkan peraturan itu.

"jangan memerintahku!" sahut Sasuke ketus.

Naruto tak menghiraukan Sasuke,dia segera bergegas kearah sebuah mansion. Sasuke memandang takjub pada bangunan didepannya,selama ini yang ia tahu mansionnya adalah mansion termewah yang dia lihat,tapi hari ini sepertinya anggapannya harus ia ralat karena bangunan didepannya jauh lebih luas dan mewah dari mansion kebanggaannya,mungkin 3 kali lipatnya.

'_hmm.. aku takkan heran kalau mengingat bagaimana kekayaan senju'_ pikirnya. Kakinya melangkah megikuti Naruto yang kini sudah masuk kedalam mansion. Sasuke disambut oleh para pelayan,dia hanya mengangguk untuk membalas.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang,"kau tunggu diruangan ini bersama Mereka" tunjuk Naruto kepada yahiko,Nagato dan Sasori. "aku akan menemui kakekku dulu" lanjutnya.

"hn"

Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan keempat pemuda itu diruangan khusus yang disediakan Naruto untuk kumpul bersama teman-temannya.

YaNaSas memandang heran kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah menyamankan dirinya disofa yang terletak diarah yang berlawanan dengan mereka bertiga dengan cuek.

Hening

YaNaSas saling bertukar pandang,sebelum akhirnya mereka melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing,sasori memaikan kembali boneka kayunya. Nagato,kembali memakan permen supermanisnya dengan khusyu(?) dan yahiko kembali dengan kehebohan gamenya. Kini Sasuke yang balik menatap heran mereka. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya, Apakah Naruto suka berteman dengan orang-orang autis?

"gomen membuat kalian menunggu lama" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang mengalihkan mereka. Dibelakang Naruto berdiri beberapa pelayan yang membawa cemilan dan berbagai makanan manis,membuat YaNaSas memekik girang. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke merasa heran dengan tingkah ke tiga pemuda didepanya yang rada- rada autis,menurutnya. Naruto duduk disofa tunggal samping kiri Sasuke.

"arigatou Naru-senpai" ucap mereka kompak minus Sasuke yang masih cengo dengan tingkah ajaib mereka

"hmmm" Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Anoo.. siapa dia senpai?" tanya sasori menunjuk kearah Sasuke dengan wajah datar khasnya.

Ah.. iya! Naruto hampir saja lupa.

"dia Adik Itachi,Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Naruto singkat. Sasori manggut-manggut mengerti,sementara yahiko dan Nagato diam saja,karena mereka memang sudah tau dari awal. Jangan lupakan! mereka adalah Hacker jenius. Kalau masalah data-mendata seseorang jangan ditanya.

Mendengar nama Itachi disebut-sebut,membuat Sasuke merasa kesal . "jadi kau benar pacar Itachi?" tanya Sasuke memastikan,membuat mereka semua menoleh kearahnya.

"menurutmu?"

Sasuke mengedikan bahu sebagai jawaban,"kurasa aku bertanya karena tidak tahu,dobe" jengkel juga karena pertanyaannya dijawab pertanyaan.

"Hey kau sopanlah sedikit pada Naru-senpai" tegur Yahiko keras karena tak terima Narutonya disebut dobe. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus keras. Bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan,pikirnya.

"sudahlah itu tidak penting" Naruto mengintrupsi "dan kau diam saja teme!" lanjutnya membuat Sasuke cemberut dan yahiko menyeringai puas.

"kalian tahu aku memanggil kalian bertiga untuk apa?" tanya Naruto kepada YaNaSas. Mereka menggeleng kompak minus Sasori yang mengangguk.

"baiklah.. aku ingin kalian berdua _tunjuk Naruto kepada YaNa _ mencari informasi mengenai Hebi dan seluruh Anggotanya"

'_Hebi? Bukannya Itu Nama organisasi Yakuza No.1 dijepang' _batin Sasuke yang kini ikut menyimak _'untuk apa dia melakukan ini?' _lanjutnya kepo.

"Hebi? Siapa yang berurusan dengan mereka?" tanya Nagato yang kaget karena menurutnya Hebi sangatlah berbahaya.

"soal itu nanti kita bahas lagi,setelah Itachi dan Shino datang" jawabnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke kaget dibuatnya,apa hubungan Itachi dengan ini semua? Namun dia tetap diam.

"dan kau sasori,aku memanggilmu kemari untuk meminta pesananku. Bagaimana?"

"ya Aku bawa" kemudian sasori mengambil sebuah kotak kecil disakunya.

"ini" Sasori menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto membuka kotak itu,yang ternyata adalah sebuah jam tangan berwarna perak yang terlihat mahal namun jangan salah dengan penampilannyanya,karena itu adalah sebuah jarum penembak bius. Naruto segera mengenakannya,ia terlihat begitu puas.

"bagus. Kurasa aku harus memberimu hadiah,kau minta a-"

" ijinkan aku bermain dengan dei-chan,senpai" potong sasori cepat. Naruto melotot mendengarnya,sementara sasori nyengir polos.

"hentikan perilaku mengerikanmu sasori! Lebih baik kau mencari kekasih yang pantas!" seru Naruto geram.

Sasori manyun "tapi senpai,aku benar-benar mencintai dei-chan!" katanya ngotot.

"hey pedofil sialan! Aku tak kan membiarkan adikku dekat-dekat denganmu!" semuanya mengarah kearah Kyuubi yang kini tengah melotot mengerikan kepada sasori. Kyuubi yang baru saja datang dan akan masuk kedalam keruangan,tapi sempat mendengar percakapan terakhir itu tentu saja geram.

"hey rubah! Aku bukan pedofil! Aku masih 18 tahun,dan mukaku tak kalah imut dengan dei-chan!" belanya narsis nan OOC membuat semua orang sweatdropp.

"grrr... dan deidara 6 tahun! BAKA!"

"Cinta tak memandang umur!"

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Naruto melerai. Sungguh ia pusing menghadapi sifat kekekanakan para anak buahnya,kadang ia berpikir lebih baik menghadapi ceramahan kakeknya yang memakan 3 jam itu.

Semuanya terdiam,takut melihat raut wajah Naruto yang kini tengah menampakan kekesalan yang kentara,matanya menyorot bahaya. Bahkan Sasuke yang melihatnya terbelalak kaget dan ada rasa takut dalam hatinya. Padahal,selama ini ia tak pernah merasa takut pada seseorang.

'_orang macam apa dia?'_ pikirnya.

"Naru.." suara baritone Itachi mengalihkan. Semuanya bernafas lega dengan kedatangan Itachi yang mencairakan ketegangan. Lalu mereka duduk tertib disofa yang kosong.

"outoutou?" heran Itachi melihat sang adik berada disana.

Sasuke tak menyahut sama sekali,dia malah berpura-pura tidak melihat. _'cih kenapa dia kesini sih?'_ batinnya mendecih sebal,tidak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang KENAPA DISNI.

"Aku yang membawanya Tachi" jawab Naruto,Itachi hanya mengangguk kemudian mendudukan dirinya didekat Kyuubi.

Semuanya terdiam.

"sebelumnya, aku akan memberitahu sesuatu dulu kepada kalian. Sasuke,sebaiknya kau juga mendengarkan ini!"

"kau akan mengerti setelah kau mendengarnya outouto" jawab Itachi seakan mengerti arti pandangan yang Sasuke layangkan kepada Naruto.

"hn" jawabnya malas.

"tolong putar rekamannya Tachi!" perintah Naruto kepada Itachi. Itachi menurut. Sasuke yang melihatnya mendengus geli. Seorang itachi diperintah? Menggelikan.

Kemudian Itachi memutar rekaman percakapan kabuto tempo Hari dicafe. Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat mendengar isi percakapan itu. Dia menggeram,rahanngnya mengatup menahan amarah. Apaan ini? Sasuke melotot,meminta penjelasan kepada Naruto.

"cukup! Matikan Tachi"

"hn"

"apa maksud semua ini?! Kalian sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi antara kaget,bingung,dan marah. Marah kepada orang yang bercakap dalam rekaman itu .

"sebelumnya aku ingin kau berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini semua teme" Sasuke menangguk. "apa kau pernah dengar organisasi bernama Akatsuki?"

"hn" Sasuke berpikir sebentar sebelum ia menoleh cepat kearah Naruto "jangan-jangan..."

"Ya kau benar. Kami adalah Akatsuki" potong Naruto mengerti kemana arah Sasuke berbicara. Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat mendengarnya. Organisasi yang ia kagumi selama ini. Oraganisasi yang ia pikirkan anggotanya adalah orang-orang gagah,intelek,menakutkan,misterus,dll.

Ternyata?

Mata Sasuke memperhatikan setiap wajah anggota Akatsuki? Aneh,kekanakan,autis,sangat muda dan tidak mencerminkan orang-orang yang hebat,pengecualian Naruto dan Itachi, pikirnya mulai pusing dengan semua ini.

Tunggu!

Kalau akatsuki adalah mereka jadi Naruto?

"kau Kitsune?" Tanya Sasuke Tak percaya kepada Naruto.

"ya" jawab Naruto santai.

Sekali lagi Sasuke terperangah tak percaya,jadi selama ini ia telah mengagumi Naruto? Ya Sasuke diam-diam menganggumi sosok Kitsune yang ia anggap Pahlawan.

"kau telah mengetahuinya Sasuke. Aku harap kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami" ujar Naruto sambil memakan keripik kentangnya dengan khitmat

"shino! Sebaiknya kau keluar!" perintah Naruto selanjutnya. Kemudian shino keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"anda selalu menemukan saya kitsune-sama. Sepertinya hanya anda yang menyadari kehadiran saya" ujar shino sembari melemparkan pandangan kearah teman-temannya yang kini tengah memandangnya heran. Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil.

"wah! Sejak kapan kau disana insect freak?" tanya Kyuubi mewakili pertanyaan teman-temannya yang lain.

"sejak awal" jawabnya datar.

'_hah? Ko bisa kita tak merasakan kehadirannya?'_ batin mereka semua kompak.

"jadi bagaimana suke?" tanya Naruto kembali ketopik yang seharusnya.

Sasuke nampak berpikir. "baiklah.. karena ini menyangkut keluargaku dan aku" putusnya. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya membuat Itachi teersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan kepada Sasuke dan semua anggotanya yang ada disana tentang apa rencananya dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Dan dari penjelasan Naruto mereka yakini benar bahwa situasi yang mereka hadapi ini sungguh serius dan berbahaya.

'_baiklah mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto dan menjauhkan Itachi darinya. Setelah itu aku akan mencari cara agar Naruto bisa tunduk kepadaku. Tapi,sepertinya Naruto bukan hal yang mudah untuk ditaklukan'_ batin Sasuke sembari memandang Itachi dan Naruto bergiliran .

"baiklah.. untuk rencana lebih lanjut,kita bahas pada pertemuan berikutnya besok lusa dimarkas. Dan tolong hubungi semua anggota" jelas Naruto menutup pertemuan kali ini.

...

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa arti dari rasa tanggung jawab yang dikatakan tadi Sasuke adalah yang akan menemaninya seharian itu benar-benar SEHARIAN! Lihat saja tatapan bertanya dari kedua nenek dan kakeknya Uzumaki Mito dan Hashirama Senju,dan tatapan kesal dari Kyuubi yang mereka layangkan kepada sang Uchiha bungsu yang saat ini sedang berada dimeja makan malam bersama mereka ,tepat disebelah Naruto. Satu kalimat yang terbersit dibenak Naruto. 'bocah teme ini benar-benar membuatku pusing' karena Sasuke terus saja menempel kepadanya.

"Nii-san.. kenapa orang ini ada disini?" tanya Kyuubi kesal,ketika diarasa acara makan malam bersama kakek dan neneknya yang jarang terjadi terusak oleh pemuda berwajah tembok didepannya.

"ha-ah.." Naruto mendesah "dia tidak membawa mobil kesini kyuu,tadi dia ikut Nii-san"

"sudahlah kyuu.. tidak boleh begitu! Itu tidak sopan. Wajah cemberutmu terlihat jelek" nasehat neneknya lembut membuat Kyuubi tertekuk. Dan Kyuubi yakin pada saat itu ia melihat seringai kemenangan diwajah Sasuke.

"ehm.." hashirama mendehem "jadi,Namamu siapa Nak?" tanya Hashiama akhirnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke penuh hormat.

"ah.. kau pasti cucu madara? Dan putra fugaku,benar?"

"ya.."

"hahah.. sifat dingin dan wajah stoic kalian begitu mirip" celetuknya tiba-tiba. Dan Sasuke kali ini yang dapat memastikan ia mendapat pandangan mengejek dari Kyuubi.

"sudah-sudah mengobrolnya,nanti saja lanjutkannya.. sekarang semuanya makan!" tukas Mito akhirnya.

Setelah makan malam yang begitu mengesalkan,menurut Kyuubi. Karena sang kakek terus saja mengajak Sasuke mengobrol membahas mengenai hubungan senju-Uchiha,dan mengabaikan dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah cucu kandung yang jarang sekali mengunjungi mansion kakeknya. Sasuke dan Kyuubi akhirnya pulang diantarkan Naruto. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya mendengar pertengkaran kekanakan dari mereka berdua. DAMN! Rutuk Naruto jengkel.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan ragu,tapi dia perlu berbicara dengan Sasuke sekarang. Itachi merasakan ada yang aneh dengan adiknya itu. Dengan sekali lihat saja Itachi menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan Sasuke kepada Naruto,tatapan yang sangat ia kenal.

Ceklek

"Sasuke.." panggil itachi lembut. Sasuke tengah berbaring ditempat tidurnya membelakangi Itachi. Namun Itachi tau,Sasuke belum tidur. Ia menghampiri adiknya,dan duduk dipinggir ranjang Sasuke.

"aku tau kau belum tidur outouto"

"..."

"ha-ah" itachi menghela Napas berat. "baiklah.. Sasuke,dengarkan aku. Aniki ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamau"

"..."

" kau tahu kan aku bukanlah orang yang bodoh untuk menyadari sesuatu?"

"..."

"aku tahu arti pandanganmu pada Naruto-kun ,outouto"

"..."

"asal kau tahu outouto,Naruto adalah orang yang bahaya jika dijadikan seorang musuh"

"apa maksudmu Itachi?" desis Sasuke akhirnya menyahut,walau masih dalam posisi membelakangi Itachi,enggan melihat wajah kakaknya.

"aku belum selesai." Tukas itachi.

"..." dan Sasuke lebih memilih diam kembali.

"jika kau berniat menaklukan Naruto,kau harus berpikir seribu kali. Biarpun kita adalah Uchiha,dan aku tahu kau kuat dan jenius,tapi semua itu tak cukup. Ingatlah diatas langit ada langit,dan diatas Uchiha ada senju. " ucap itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke menegang mendengarnya.' Itachi menyadarinya? Kuso!' batin Sasuke kesal.

"asal kau tahu Itachi.. aku. Bukan. Dirimu." Desis Sasuke berbahaya menekan disetiap kata-katanya.

"aku tahu" sanggah itachi "aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Dan aku takkan membiarkanmu Sasuke" setelah mengucapkan itu Itachi berdiri dan pergi.

Tap

Tap

"aku tidak butuh Nasihatmu. Dan ini semua bukan Urusanmu" langkah Itachi berhenti mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut adiknya. Itachi mengepalkan dua tangannya,sebelum melangkah keluar.

AAA

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berrambut raven keluar dari sebuah mobil sport Hitam,kaki jenjangnya menapak tanah dengan segala kebebasannya,mata onyxnya menyapu tajam kesetiap penjuru tempat,hidung mancungnya menghirup Aroma alam seakan dahaga dengan segala udara disekitarnya.

"aku bebas..." lirihnya. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya menoleh kebelakang. "aku tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan sulung Uchiha itu" ucapnya datar namun terdengar bahaya dan sebuah obsesi didalamnya.

"ya.. kami mengandalkanmu sai-san"

"khekhe.. kau tak usah khawatir,kabuto"

Orang yang dipanggil kabuto hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum puas.

"kau tahu kabuto?"

"?"

"ada yang harus kurebut kembali sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku darinya.." ujarnya pelan Namun masih terdengar jelas diteling kabuto.

"apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Naruto.."

Mata kabuto melebar,sebelum seringai yang sangat lebarnya bertengger diwajah liciknya.

'_ini semakin menarik'_ batin kabuto,seraya terus berjalan mengikuti sai.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cinta adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Dan kalimat tersebut dibenarkan oleh Hyuuga Neji. Saat ini Neji tengah menatap wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yang pasti ia merasa sakit hati saat ini. Ia merasa menjadi orang bodoh bisa mencintai pemuda berhati batu didepannya itu. Kenapa dengan mudahnya pemuda didepannya ini mengatakan putus,sekali lagi PUTUS dia tegaskan ,setelah beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya digagahi oleh pemuda didepannya yang kini tengah memakai baju yang tadi ia tanggalkan.

"apa maksudmu suke?" tanya Neji getir. "apa selama ini kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku suke?"

"kau seharusnya tahu itu Neji" sahut Sasuke datar seolah tidak peduli.

Mendengarnya Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga dirinya yakin bahwa kuku-kuku jarinya menancap dalam pada telapak tangannya. Matanya terpejam menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata yang dapat membuatnya kehilangan harga diri sebagai pewaris Hyuuga Corp.

"baiklah.." lirihnya pahit. "terimakasih untuk selama ini Sasuke" ujarnya sedikit bergetar.

"hn" gumam Sasuke mennggapi. Sasuke menatap Neji yang kini bertubuh polos. "kau tahu Neji?"

Neji menoleh kearah Sasuke sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"kau adalah orang tertulus yang pernah kutemui,selain ibuku" ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

Neji tertegun mendengarnya,ia segera menoleh kearah Sasuke cepat. Mata lavender nya menatap sorot onyx yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil kepada Sasuke. Ini kali pertama Sasuke mentapnya seperti itu.

"kau lebih pantas menjadi sahabatku dari pada Kekasihku,Neji." Neji tertegun kembali,sebelum ia mengangguk "ya.. kau benar,suke"

"hn" setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkan Neji sendiri dikamar yang kini tengah merenung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Neji kini tengah tersenyum lembut,ia kira Sasuke sejahat yang ia pikirkan. Ternyata ia justru sangat memikirkan perasaan Neji. Karena jika hubungan mereka terus berlanjut maka Neji akan menjadi seorang yang terus disakiti karena secara tidak langsung mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin,yaitu dicintai Sasuke. Dan Neji kini tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke memutuskan hubungan dengannya,yaitu karena Sasuke tidak mau menyakiti Neji terus menerus.

"Arigatou.." lirih Neji.

Jika memang ia tak bisa mencintai Sasuke sebagai kekasih,maka Neji akan belajar mencintai Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya.

Benar!

Secara tak langsung Sasuke memintanya demikian. Dan Hari ini Neji menyadari sesuatu,Sasuke selalu mengabulkan apa yang ia minta termasuk ketika Neji yang selalu mengajak Sasuke Bercinta terlebih dahulu.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto termenung dikamar yang sangat mewah bercat biru langitnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia mendapatkan masalah yang tidak biasanya. Sehingga hal itu membuatnya agak stress. Sejenius-jeniusnya seorang Naruto pasti ada batas titik jenuhnya juga kan? Toh dia juga adalah manusia biasa.

"apa aku bisa mempercayai bocah Uchiha-teme itu ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya berpikir,"jika memang ada seseorang uchiha yang lebih bahaya dari Itachi,maka aku yakin bocah teme itu orangnya" gumamnya melanjutkan.

"jika aku membuat bocah itu membelot,maka Akatsuki bisa saja terancam. Sebaliknya,jika bocah itu memihak,maka Itachi dan Akatsuki juga aman. Tapi dari apa yang kulihat bocah itu masih naif." Bisiknya pusing. Naruto meremas rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"aku harus mempunyai rencana cadangan dan berusaha agar tidak terlalu melibatkan Itachi" gumamnya kemudian.

Lalu..?

Klik

"moshi-moshi,kyuu?"

["Nii-san!]" sahut disebrang sana girang. ["kyaaaa! Apa itu Naru-niichan un!"] terdengar suara bocah yang heboh yang sepertiya sedang berlari ["diam dei! KAA-SAAAN!"] Teriak Kyuubi kalap,sepertinya deidara sedang mencoba merebut handphone milik Kyuubi [deiii-chaaan! Jangan ganggu Nii-sanmu!"] teriak seorang wanita yang diketahui kushina itu.

Naruto tersenyum geli mendengar kehebohan keluarganya,memang tak pernah berubah. Ia yakin saat ini wajah deidara sedang cemberut dan Kyuubi sedang menyeringai menang.

["ada apa Nii-san?"] tanya Kyuubi akhirnya.

"kau harus memberi dei-chan mainan dari tanah liat lagi kyuu..." ujar Naruto sembari terkikik geli.

["chk,langsung saja Nii-san!"] dengus Kyuubi tidak suka ketika Kakak kesayangannya memanjakan sang adik. Padahal dirinya sendiri jauh lebih manja jika dibandingkan.

"kau ini kyuu.. bersikap manislah sedikit kepada Adik-adikmu!" Nasehat Naruto.

["sudahlah.. Nii-san telpon bukan mau menasehati aku saja kan"] timpal Kyuubi malas.

"ha-ah.. ya ya ya.. Nii-san mau kamu melakukan sesuatu" jawab Naruto akhirnya ketika mendengar Nada malas dan tak suka dari Kyuubi.

["Apa? Apa ini Misi Nii-san?!"] pekik Kyuubi senang karena mendapat Misi.

"ya bisa dibilang begitu juga..."

["siap Nii-san! Misi apa?!"] semangatnya.

"aku menugaskanmu untuk menjaga Itachi-"

["A-APA?!"] teriak Kyuubi memotong ["jangan bercanda Nii-san! Ini tidak lucu!"] protesnya keras.

Naruto menjauhkan telponnya dari telingannya saat mendengar teriakan Kyuubi yang memekakan telinga itu.

Naruto menghela Nafas berat "Nii-san serius kyuu. Dan ini juga masalah yang sangat serius" tukasnya.

["kenapa Nii-san memberikan misi konyol ini kepadaku? Kenapa tidak meminta yang lain saja sih! Yang benar saja aku harus menjaga manusia keriput menyebalkan sialan itu! Demi tuhan! Satu menit saja aku mungkin sudah tak tahan jika terus bersama makhluk itu!"] rengek Kyuubi sembari menghina habis sang Uchiha.

"dengar kyuu.. hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini semua. Nii-san juga takkan bertindak tanpa berpikir. Ayolah.. hitung-hitung untuk memperbaiki hubungan buruk kalian." Kata Naruto tenang,yang sukses membuat Kyuubi bertambah dongkol diluar sana.

"dengar kyuu.. alasan Nii-san memberikan misi ini juga Untuk keluarga kita juga.." dan akhirnya Naruto Menjelaskan semua alasannya kepada Kyuubi panjang lebar,dan dengan sangat terpaksa sekali lagi DENGAN SANGAT TERPAKSA,Kyuubi akhirnya menyetujui tugas dari kakaknya dengan berat hati dan tak ikhlas. Jika telah menyangkut keluarganya,apa boleh buat?

"Nii-san sangat percaya pada mu kyuu,dan buat Nii-san bangga kepadamu" ujar Naruto setelah mendengar Kyuubi menyutujuinya.

...

"Cih! Sial!" gerutu Kyuubi setelah menutup telponnya dengan Naruto.

"kuso! Kuso! Kusoo! KUSOOOOOOOO!" teriaknya kesal.

"URUSAI NII-SAN!" teriak shion diluar sana marah-marah karena kakaknya berteriak-teriak ga jelas.

'_ini semua gara-gara keriput sialan itu! Seperti bayi saja harus dijaga!'_ Kyuubi marah-marah dalam hati karena takut shion semakin kalap diluar sana.

Hey kyuu menjaga yang dimaksud Naruto bukan menjaga layaknya bodyguard kali. Itachi itu bahkan jauh lebih kuat daripada dirimu kyuu... chk chk chk..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ada berjuta tanya yang terpatri dibenak Naruto saat ini. Dengan pandangan aneh Naruto memandangi serangkai bunga mawar merah ditangannya. Lantas pandangannya beralih kearah pemuda yang saat ini tengah berpose dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya.

"untuk apa kau memberiku bunga?" tanyanya heran. Lucu sekali,selama ia hidup 22 tahun di dunia,ia tak pernah sekalipun menerima serangkai bunga mawar merah dari seorang pria,jika ada itupun bukan bunga mawar merah,akan tetapi bunga ucapan selamat atas prestasi atau lainnya.

"hn"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sedikit kesal ketika mendapat jawaban aneh itu. "aku kembalikan. Sepertinya kau salah orang" ujar Naruto sembari memeberikan bunga mawar itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam kerah Naruto "Tidak. Ini untukmu!"

Sekali lagi Naruto memandang aneh kearah Sasuke ,ia mendengus atas jawaban keras kepala sang Uchiha bungsu. "tidak mau" jawabnya ketus.

"dobe.."

"teme,apa maksudnya semua ini? Tiba-tiba saja kau memasuki ruanganku,dan dengan wajah menyebalkanmu itu kau melemparkan bunga ini tanpa berbicara apapun? Konyol sekali" tanyanya tak habis pikir

Beberapa saat yang lalu..

Sasuke saat ini sedang menunggu Naruto selesai mengajar difakultas Ekonomi Kakaknya. Digenggamnya serangkai bunga mawar merah untuk ia berikan kepada Naruto. Setahunya,ketika ia membaca sebuah buku 'cara menaklukan seorang gadis' ia harus memberikan bunga kepada gadis yang diincarnya,karena semua gadis menyukai hal yang romantis. Sasuke berpikir seorang Uke juga pasti demikian,karena dimata Sasuke, gadis dan uke itu sama. Sama-sama berada dibawah,oleh karena itu pastinya kesukaan mereka sama. Namun Sasuke melupakan Fakta bahwa Naruto adalah seorang superior seme. Dengan sabar Sasuke menunggu disebuah kursi panjang didepan fakultas,sesekali ia menatap jam yang bertengger ditangannya.

"Misi menaklukan Namikaze Naruto dimulai" gumamnya sembari menyeringai.

Tak lama kemudian kelas yang ditunggunya pun berakhir. Sasuke dengan cepat berdiri,berniat ingin segera menemui Naruto, teapi Niat suci nya ia urungkan dikala ia melihat Naruto tengah berbincang dengan orang yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi,sang kakak. Ia melihat Naruto sedang mengusap-usap puncak kepala itachi sembari tersenyum lembut,sebelum ia beranjak berbalik meninggalkan sang Uchiha Sulung sendiri. Tangan Sasuke terkepal melihatnya,entah kenapa ada perasaan marah melingkupi hatinya ketika melihat adegan itu.

'cih.. nikmatilah masa-masa terakhirmu dengan si dobe itu baka-Itachi' batinnya sembari menyeringai penuh amarah.

Dengan kesal Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang saat itu tengah berjalan dan berbelok kearah ruangan. Sepertinya itu merupakan ruangan khusus dosen miliknya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu Sasuke langsung menyelonong masuk keruang kerja Naruto. Dan dengan hati yang masih kesal ia melemparkan bunga itu kedepan meja Naruto tanpa aba-aba.

Dan begitulah hasilnya.

Kembali kewaktu Normal..

"hn"

"cih.. perbaikilah sopan santunmu bocah" kata Naruto datar. "kau boleh pergi sekarang,dan bawa bunga milikmu itu" lanjutnya mengusir.

Dan dengan santainya Sasuke malah duduk disofa yang berada diruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang saat ini kesal setengah mati karena ulahnya. Naruto bangun dari kursinya,ia berjalan kearah sofa yang diduduki Sasuke dengan membawa bunga ditangannya,dengan santainya Naruto membuang bunga tersebut kearah tong sampah. Tidak menghiraukan deathglare Sasuke yang tak terima dengannya.

"kau pikir aku seorang gadis? .. atau jangan-jangan kau pikir aku seorang... uke? Kau pikir aku akan senang menerimanya? Jangan mimpi uchiha! Jika kau berfikir begitu,segeralah perbaiki pola pikir yang kekanakanmu itu" kata Naruto tepat sasaran,seakan bisa membaca apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"hebat sekali kau bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek,lalu Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto sehingga mereka kini dalam posisi berhadapan. Shapphire dan onyx saling melempar tatapan tajam seolah tak mau kalah.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan "mudah bagiku untuk membaca apa yang kau pikirkan,bahkan mungkin apa yang kau inginkan?" sahut Naruto arogan,dengan pandangan mengintimidasi tetap pada wajah pucat yang kini menyiratkan sebuah amarah didepannya.

'sial!' batin Sasuke geram.

Lalu?

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke tiba-tiba menyerang dan melumat bibir tipis Naruto dengan kasar,mata Naruto terbelalak namun ia tetap diam tidak memberontak dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang kini semakin ganas melumat bibirnya. Sasuke menyeringai dalam lumatanya,'nikmat sekali' batinnya. Naruto dengan sengaja memancing Sasuke dengan membalas disetiap lumatannya,membuat Sasuke semakin mabuk dalam ciumannya,ia menekan tengkuk Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Naruto intim. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto berniat meminta izin memasuki rongga hangat milik Naruto,dengan suka rela Naruto membuka mulutnya,lidah Sasuke dengan sigap melesak kedalam rongga hangat dan memabukan milik Naruto,lidahnya mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Naruto,menghisap habis lidah Naruto dengan sangat bernafsu,memelintir mengajak perang lidah Naruto dengan rasa dominan yang tinggi sehingga kini Naruto menyerah. Dan...

Grep

Brugh

"Akh!" pekik Sasuke saat punggungnya dihempaskan kearah dinding dengan keras oleh Naruto. Kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh sebelah tangan Naruto,dengan posisi kedua tangannya berada diatas kepalanya. Sasuke memberontak, matanya menyorot marah kepada Naruto yang kini tengah menyunggingkan seringai kepadanya. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari kapan dirinya berjalan mundur kearah dinding.

"lepaskan!" perintah Sasuke terengah dengan wajah memerah sembari sekuat tenaga memberontak.

"coba saja" sahut Naruto dengan nada sing a song. Dengan cepat Naruto meraup bibir merah Sasuke dengan ganas,melumat,menghisap,menjilat dengan sangat ganas. Mulut Sasuke menutup rapat,tidak mengijinkan lidah Naruto yang kini berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Karena kesal akhirnya Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke dengan keras,mengakibatkan Sasuke memekik terpaksa membuka mulut. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lidah Narutopun melesak masuk mememelintir,mengobrak-abrik seluruh rongga manis Sasuke. Tak mau menyerah,Sasuke masih berusaha sekuat untuk mendominasi Naruto,namun nihil usahanya gagal,dan Naruto memenangkan pertarungan lidah itu,mendominasi mulut Sasuke dengan sangat lihai dan panas,membalikan situasi yang terjadi. Tangan bebasnya menyusup kedalam kemeja Sasuke,dan memilin puting susu Sasuke dengan erotis.

"ngghh.." Sasuke merutuk mulutnya ketika desahan itu keluar dengan tak terkontrol dari mulutnya. Naruto menyeringai mendengar desahan sexy itu. Kaki jenjangnya mengunci gerakan kaki Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berusaha memberontak. Dirapatkan tubuhnya lebih intim mengakibatkan selangkangan mereka bergesekan. Ciuman Naruto semakin dalam, dalam dan dalam. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dan sesak,lebih memberontak lagi..

"mmmh!.. mmmh!" teriaknya didalam ciuman itu. Dan Naruto akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu. Matanya memandang Sasuke yang kini terengah berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan bibir yang semakin merah dan bengkak aKibat ciumannya barusan.

'_manis sekali'_ pikir Naruto.

"be-brengsekh.. hah..hah!" maki Sasuke dengan suara terengah.

Naruto menyeringai..

"jika kau bermakud menjadikanku uke,maka berusahalah dengan sangat keras suke-chan~" goda Naruto seduktif. Matanya menyorot mengintimidasi kearah Sasuke dengan sangat,sehingga membuat Sasuke merinding saat melihatnya.

"dan kurasa meskipun kau berusaha dengan sekuat tenagapun,itu percuma saja. Uh.. bahkan kau lebih pendek dariku" ujar Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek,Sasuke menggeram marah

'_sial ternyata dia lebih tinggi! Kuso'_ batinnya kesal. Setelah menyadari tingginya hanya sebatas dahi Naruto.

"oh ya! Kurasa' Sasuke juniormu' itu perlu pembesaran dahulu sebelum kau mau menjadikanku uke,suke-chan~ hahaha" lanjut Naruto kejam,menghina ukuran Sasuke yang lebih kecil daripada miliknya. Dengan keras Naruto akhirnya melepaskan kunciannya terhadap Sasuke. Dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri mematung diruang kerjanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto berhenti didepan pintu. Tangannya mengepal kuat,diliriknya kearah selangkangan miliknya yang kini tengah mengembung bangkit .

"ukh.. dia membuatku bergairah lebih hebat dari Itachi" lirihnya seraya menahan sakit diarea selangkangannya. Dengan cepat Naruto melangkah kearah toilet,berniat meneruskan yang sempat tertunda tadi dengan bekerja solo.

Hahaha! Kasihan kau nar!

Sementara itu..

"AAAARGH!" teriak Sasuke marah,ditendangnya dinding tak berdosa didepannya.

"sial! Dia membuatku marah! Brengsek kau NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriaknya kalap. Sasuke merasa dirinya terinjak injak,tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa dipermalukan seperti ini. Harga dirinya dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh Naruto,posisi semenya dengan mudahnya Naruto jatuhkan.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya kemudian.

Lalu?

.

.

.

"hhhhfffptt.. haha... HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" tawanya sinting. "kau membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk membuatku menjadikamu uke Naruto! AHHAHAHA..!" ujarnya edan dan sinting dengan tawa yang terdengar mengerikan.

Ha-ah! Sepertinya Sasuke mulai stress!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kiba menjambak rambutnya frustasi _'cih.. kemana uchiha ayam itu sih? Menghilang tiba-tiba. Gawat!_ _Naru-senpai pasti kecewa karena lagi-lagi aku kehilangannya'_ batinnya lesu. Kemudian matanya memincing kearah pemuda yang saat ini selalu setia menemaninya setiap saat _'dan kenapa dia selalu mengikutiku. Kami-sama,kenapa nasibku selalu nista' _lanjutnya merana.

"sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dariku Nanas!"

"..."

"demi tuhan! Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi!" serunya lebay. Sementara Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"sudah kubilang,aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Kiba-chan"

"dalam mimpimu nanas cungkring!"

Saat ini Kiba dan Shikamaru tengah berjalan dikoridoor kampus,namun suasananya sangat sepi dikarenakan mereka berjalan didepan kelas-kelas yang telah bubar. Kiba menghentikan jalannya ketika ia mendengar suara dibelokan yang akan ia tuju. Shikamarupun ikut berhenti.

"ada apa?" tanyanya kepada Kiba.

"sssstt.." dengan cepat Kiba membekap Shikamaru kemudian bersembunyi dii balik dinding.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara wanita yang menyebut-nyebut Nama orochimaru.

"_**dari yang kulihat Sasuke semakin gencar untuk mendekati Namikaze itu,orochimaru-sama"**_

"_**ya.. sejauh ini semuanya berjalan seperti dugaan kita"**_

"_**sepertinya mereka semua tidak menyadari rencana kita,orochimaru-sama"**_

"_**baiklah.. saya akan segera menghubungi kabuto-san"**_

Mata Kiba memincing marah,Namikaze? Kiba yakin yang dimaksud Namikaze disini adalah Naruto.

"karin?" bisik Shikamaru setelah lepas dari bekapan Kiba.

"kau mengenalnya Nanas?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

Ekor mata Shikamaru melirik kearah Kiba sebentar sebelum pandangannya beralih kembali kearah karin yang sepertinya sedang berdua dengan seorang lelaki.

"kau tak memperhatikan? Dia teman sekelas kita,kekasih suigetsu" jawab Shikamaru.

Kiba Nampak berpikir "ah.. aku ingat!" serunya pelan. "tapi kenapa dia bersama laki-laki lain? Sepertinya dia mesra sekali.." lanjutnya heran ketika matanya menangkap sosok karin yang tengah mencium seorang pemda berambut putih.

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju,"entahlah sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini." Lirihnya.

"sebaiknya aku segera mencari Gaara" ujar Kiba _'aku harus memberi tahu ini kepadanya'_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Akhirnya merekapun berabalik arah,berniat kembali kekelas mereka. Membatalkan pencarian Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengikuti dibelakang "ya.. aku juga haru segera bertemu dengan suigetsu" gumamnya pelan.

...

Lima orang pemuda tengah duduk disebuah kantin yang terlihat sepi. Wajar saja,mereka berlima saat ini tengah membolos matakuliahnya,otomatis kantinpun sepi karena sekarang bukan waktu unutk berisirahat.

Pemuda berambut violet dengan gigi runcing itu memulai pembicaraan " untuk apa kalian memanggilku kemari?" tanyanya heran sekaligus kesal juga karena telah membuatnya membolos. Begitu-begitu juga suigetsu adalah anak yang rajin.

"kami tidak memanggilmu gigi runcing! Si Nanas cungkring ini saja yang memanggilmu!" protes Kiba keras. Astaga! Kiba merasa sangat kesal sekarang. Niatnya hanya akan berbicara empat mata dengan Gaara saja. Kenapa malah berkumpul begini?

"dan kenapa juga kau Gaara,mengajak model iklan shampo itu kemari?" tanyanya kepada Gaara dengan sebal sembari melirik kearah Neji yang saat itu tegah melayangkan tatapan maut kearahnya.

Gaara mendesah panjang sembari menggeleng frustasi "sepertinya aku bernasib sama denganmu,Kiba" ujar Gaara datar,matanya melirik kearah Shikamaru.

"ASTAGA!" Pekik Kiba lebay. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Neji hanya memutar matanya sembari mendengus geli atas kelakuan calon uke-nya. Ya.. setelah putus dari Sasuke,Neji baru menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Gaara.

"jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku shika?" tanya suigetsu lagi meralat pertanyaannya yang tadi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas malas sebelum menjawab "sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Karin?" tanya Shikamaru to the point. Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian kepada Shikamaru,penatap pemuda jenius itu dengan pandangan heran.

"jadi kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" tanya suigetsu tak habis pikir,begitu juga dengan Neji yang aneh melihat Shikamaru menjadi kepo mengenai urusan cinta orang lain. Sejak kapan Nara Shikamaru peduli terhadap lingkungan? Sementara itu Kiba hanya terdiam sembari terus menyimak percakapanya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

"jawab saja.." tukas Shikamaru.

"sebulan yang lalu" jawab suigetsu ketus. Shikamaru Nampak berfikir,dahinya mengkerut sedikit.

"kapan Karin memberi tahumu mengenai Namikaze dan Itachi-san itu kepadamu sui?"

Kiba dan Gaara nampak saling bertukar pandang,memberi kode satu sama lain. Sedangkan Neji mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung,ia ingin bertanya untuk apa Shikamaru menanyakan hal itu? Namun niatnya diurungkannya ketika melihat raut wajah serius yang terpatri diwajah yang biasanya malas itu. "seminggu setelah berpacaran kalau tidak salah." Jawabnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti,dengan otak jeniusnya ia menyusun puzle-puzle yang kosong dengan jawaban dari suigetsu. "kau pernah bertanya karin mendapatkan informasi itu dari mana?"

"sudah,tapi ia menjawab dari rekannya."

"apa kau tahu Nama rekannya itu?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Suigetsu Nampak berpikir,"aku tidak tahu" suigetsu menggeleng cepat. Kiba terlihat menghela napas kecewa.

"kenapa kalian bertanya tentang itu?" tanya suigetsu menyelidik.

"entahlah aku merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kekasihmu itu" jujur Shikamaru yang membuat suigetsu mendelik tidak suka,ketika dirasa ada nada mencurigai didalamnya. Melihat raut muka suigetsu Shikamaru menambahkan "aku melihat karin tadi tengah bermesraan dengan pria lain" katanya santai,tidak menghiraukan ekspresi suigetsu yang kini tengah melotot tak percaya.

"jangan bercanda! Karin tidak seperti itu!" sanggahnya.

"aku juga melihatnya. Percaya atau tidak" tambah Kiba.

Tubuh suigetsu melemas,nampak ekspresi sakit hati diraut mukanya. 4 pemuda yang melihatnya ikut prihatin.

"aku masih penasaran.." lirih Shikamaru. "sui?"

"hmm..." sahut suigetsu lemas.

"kenapa tiba-tiba Karin memberikan informasi itu kepada kamu?"

"entahlah.. tapi kupikir karin hanya ingin membantu Sasuke untuk menglahkan Itachi. Mungkin?"

Ini dia!

"sepertinya kau hanya dijadikan alat saja dengan wanita itu untuk rencananya" ujar Kiba menimpali.

"rencana?" beo Neji menimpali.

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju "Kiba benar. Tapi entahlah.. aku tidak tahu wanita itu merencanakan apa. Yang jelas dari apa yang kudengar saat tadi ia berbincang ditelpon pastinya wanita itu berbahaya,sepertinya dia bekerja pada orang yang disebut dengan nama orochimaru dan Ini melibatkan Sasuke." Imbuh Shikamaru menjelaskan. Gaara segera menoleh kearah Kiba seraya melotot meminta penjelasan. Kiba yang mengerti hanya mengangguk kecil membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

Mendengar kalimat tersebut itu terlontar dari shikmaru,5 pemuda tampan itu pun terdiam. Dengan pikiran masing-masing dalam benak mereka.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

Mobil sport merah melesat kencang dijalan raya yang terlihat jarang kendaraan. Sang pengemudi terlihat tidak takut dengan kecelakaan yang akan terjadi jika dirinya terus-menerus menjalan kan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Tangannya dengan lihai mengemudikan stir mobil,mata merah rubbynya menatap tajam kearah jalan raya.

"damn! kenapa aku harus bersamamu sih?!" gerutunya sepanjang jalan kepada pemuda yang kini tengah duduk disebelah joknya.

"hn"

"gah! Ini menyebalkan!"

"hn"

"diam kau keriput!" bentaknya kepada itachi. Sementara itu itachi hanya bisa sweatdropp.

"dari tadi yang terus berteriak itu kau,kyuu.." kata itachi datar membuat Kyuubi termenung Sedikit malu membenarkan perkataan Itachi.

"..."

"..."

Itachi melirik kearah Kyuubi yang kini terdiam. Wajah Kyuubi tertekuk dengan bibir agak sedikit manyun,membuatnya berekspresi layaknya balita sedang merajuk. Itachi mendengus geli melihatnya.

"kau terlihat manis jika berekspresi seperti itu kyuu-chan" celetuk itachi yang membuat Kyuubi menggeram semakin kesal.

"aku tidak manis! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan terkutuk itu keriput!" semprot Kyuubi karena tak mau dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

"ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa Naruto-kun menyuruh kita melakukan misi ini berdua?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba mengalihkan. Kyuubi tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dimulut Itachi.

"entahlah.. tanyakan saja pada Nii-san!" jawabnya berusaha bersikap seperti biasa sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan hal yang sebenarnya.

"hn. Aku akan merindukan Naruto selama dua Hari" keluh Itachi. Kyuubi mendengus tidak suka mendengarnya.

"menggelikkan sekali" ejeknya ketika melihat wajah sok melas dari Itachi.

'_Itachi benar-benar mengerikan jika bersikap uke seperti itu' _pikirnya sedikit ngeri merasa sang Uchiha sulung lebih pantas menyandang predikat Seme ketimbang Uke.

Ya sudah! Kau jadi ukenya Itachi aja kyuu! Gimana?

AAA

Tuutt... tuuutt.. tuuuutt..tuu-klik..

"ada apa Kiba-chan?"

"baiklah.. kau tunggu saja bersama Gaara diCafe milik konan. Aku akan segera kesana!"

Klik

Naruto membalikkan stirnya dengan cepat merubah arah yang ia tuju menjadi kearah yang berlawanan. Membatalkan niat untuk pulang kemansionnya. Mobil sport orangenya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang,dipasangnya earphone ditelinganya sembari memutar lagu kesayangannya yaitu "to you all by Michi". Mulutnya sesekali melantunkan lagu seiring alunan musik yang tengah didengarnya. Tak terasa,tempat yang ditujupun sampai. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dengan cepat dan bergegas keluar. Dengan gaya cool dan kerennya Naruto berjalan santai menghiraukan tatapan memuja dari siapa saja yang menglihatnya. Ia sudah terbiasa. Mata birunya menyapu kesetiap penjuru cafe mencari dua orang yang telah menunggunya. Dan tertangkaplah 2 pemuda manis yang kini sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"menunggu lama?" tanyanya . Gaara dan Kiba menggeleng cepat,meskipun Gaara masih dengan tampang tak berekspresinya dan Kiba kontras dengan wajah cerianya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua pemuda yang telah dia anggap seperti adiknya itu,kedua tangannya mengelus surai yang berbeda warna dari kedua pemuda itu lembut,mengakibatkan mereka berdua merona.

Kiba bergelayut ditangan Naruto manja "Naru-senpai duduk disini.." ajaknya seraya menyeret Naruto duduk disebelahnya. Sementara Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya 'menyebalkan!' batinya sedikit cemburu,karena lagi-lagi Kiba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan kepada Naruto. Uh.. dia juga mau dong! Gaara tuh ngefans banget sama Naruto.

Mereka bertiga memesan pesanan terlebih dahulu,sebelum membicarakkan perihal apa yang ingin disampaikan Kiba dan Gaara kepada Naruto,seraya menunggu kedatangan konan juga. Hingga seorang gadis bersurai violet sebahu menyapa mereka dan ikut bergabung dengan ketiga pemuda itu.

"konan-neechan!" sapa Kiba cempreng. Konan membalas dengan senyuman geli kearah Kiba.

"jadi ada apa nih?" tanya konan dengan Nada yang terdengar sedikit penasaran. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Gaara.

"sebaiknya kita makan dulu konan-chan" Naruto berbicara setelah melihat seorang pelayan membawa pesanannya. Sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju dan merekapun menyantap lunch yang dipesan mereka,minus konan yang hanya minum jus melonnya.

Lalu setelah selesai makan,Kiba dan Gaara pun menceritakan apa yang telah ia ketahui tentang karin dan rencananya. Sementara Naruto dan Konan hanya mendengarkan dengan mimik yang terlihat serius.

"Shikamaru? Apa dia itu teman Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada Kiba. Kiba mengangguk membenarkan. "dia orang yang menarik" gumam Naruto membuat Kiba kesal.

"dia itu tidak menarik senpai! Masih menarik aku kemana-mana!" protes Kiba narsis banget yang sepertinya tidak terima. Yang lain sweatdrop.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Kiba " iyaaa itu pasti!" sahut Naruto membuat Kiba kembali ceria.

"konan,tolong beritahu yahiko untuk mencari informasi mengenai pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru."

Setelah itu Naruto memberikan tugas dan pengarahan kepada ketiga anggotanya menegenai apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Dengan senang hati 3 anggotanya itupun mengiyakan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh pemuda yang sangat mereka kagumi itu.

...

Naruto berpamitan pulang duluan,sementara Kiba,Gaara,dan Konan mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Naruto terlebih dahulu dikafe itu kepada mereka bertiga. Naruto berjalan kearah parkiran mobil,namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berparas pucat yang menghampirinya. Mata Naruto tak berkedip,meskipun wajahnya terlihat tenang namun berbeda dengan hatinya yang saat ini sungguh kaget dan tak enak.

"Naruto-kun..." panggil pemuda bersurai ebony itu seraya melambai-lambai. Mata hitamnya berbinar tajam kearah Naruto. Naruto sedikit menahan nafas sebelum menjawab.

"hmm.. apa kabarmu sai?"

.

.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review :

Semuanya makasih udah riview..

.

Dhee chan –tik : oke ini dilanjut say.. (^.^)v .. semoga ga kecewa ma chap ini yaaa... sasu Nelangsa? Hmmm.. baiklah. Heheh..

.

.

Nasusay: tak apa-apa yang penting sering review.. heheh..#piiiisss.. menarik? Haduuh.. ko saya rasanya ancur ya? -_- .. monggooooooo ^^

.

.

Princess Visionaries of obsesi: tak apa.. asal jangan kapok review dan berikan sarannya aja.. owow.. panggil Kira aja,jangan senpai,OK? ^^, aku newbie.. hehe.. makasih udah suka say.. ;)

Itachi manis? Iya.. tapi ama naruto doaaank,kalo ma yang lain GAK BOLEH! Heheh.. oia,kira sengaja bikin rata2 setiap karakter itu seme. Tapi diatas seme ada seme super juga kan? XD

.

.

Masher fujoshi 24 : samaaa kira juga love Narusasu.. heehehe.. buat lemon itu mungkin 2 chap dari sekarang lagi. Tapi aku ga jamin. Gimana entar alurnya aja ok? Nyari dulu dimana yang pas buat lemonan. Hhehe..

.

.

Neko1412 : ia itu sai.. ;D.. heheh.. emang terinspirasi dari konan ko Neko-san.. hihihi.. abis keren banget tuh alat..

Menyodorkan? Kalau Naruto sih Iya nyodorin Kyuubi,entar deh dibahas. Tapi kalo Itachi nyodorin Naruto ke sasuke sih itu nggak,soalnya Itachi tuh ga mau Narutonya direbut Sasu.

NaruIta? Ok. Disini aku bikin Sasu sedikit galau. Hihihi.. ok makasih. Kasih saran terus yaa.. biar cerita ini ga monoton.

.

.

Guest dan Guest : ini lanjuuuuuuut sayaaaang! Hehehe..

.

.

Naru freak : di chap ini sasu mulai galau tuh.. hihi.. iya,emang kira sengaja bikin sasu rada ga tau malu#plak.. soalnya suka. Hehe..

.

.

LophelopheNS: Hadeeeh... jangan panggil senpai doonk.. panggil kira aja ya.. kira disini newbie.. oke tenang disini Sasu pasti uke. Itachi ma kyuu juga pasti. Hheh..

.

.

Namikaze miwa : oke ini dilanjut ko sayy.. jangan panggil senpai ya.. kira aja cukup say.. he..

.

.

Miku-miku: itu ceritanya sengaja diberi tahu Naruto. Ada di chap 3 say. Lemon NaruIta? Entar yah aku pikir-pikir dulu. Tapi diusahain ko. Palingan bisa juga mungkin flasback. Hehe.. okee ini dilanjut say! ;D

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu Slight Naruita,ItaKyuu,dll**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama,hurt**

**Rate : M (dichap ini belum ada)**

**BOYXBOY,Yaoi,lime,gaje,dll**

**Dont like dont Read!**

**BY: akira-naru-desu**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun..." panggil pemuda bersurai ebony itu seraya melambai-lambai. Mata hitamnya berbinar tajam kearah Naruto. Naruto sedikit menahan nafas sebelum menjawab.

"hmm.. apa kabarmu sai?" sapanya ramah,dengan senyuman yang berusaha terlihat tidak terkesan dipaksakan. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu sai ditempat ini dan secepat ini.

"ah.. tentu saja baik Naruto-kun!" balasnya ceria "apalagi saat ini aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun,tentu saja sangat baik. Aku rindu sekali padamu~" lanjutnya mesra seraya memeluk pinggang tegap Naruto. Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu terlihat risih apa lagi ini didepan umum.

"sai.. tolong lepaskan. Ini didepan umum" ujar Naruto seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukkan sai. Sai langsung memasang ekspresi tak suka karenanya,kemudian ia melepaskan dekapannya.

"senpai apa kau tidak kangen kepadaku?" rajuk sai membuat Naruto sedikit illfeel karena ekspresi datarnya tak sesuai dengan Nada bicara sai.

"sebaiknya kita kedalam mobil dulu sai,tidak enak berbicara sambil berdiri" katanya. Sai mengangguk setuju,ia menyeret Naruto kedalam mobil limousine hitam miliknya.

"apa kesibukan mu sai?" tanya Naruto basa-basi setelah mereka didalam mobil. Sai menoleh dengan Wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan tersenyum hampa.

"apa yaa?" beonya nampak pura-pura berpikir. Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menanti apa yang akan dikatakan sai selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana perasaan senpai kalau pada suatu ketika seseorang merusak sebuah impian senpai ?" tanyanya dengan nada sing a song tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang sebelumnya.

"maksudnya?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi penasaran berpura-pura tidak mengerti pada jalan pemikiran sai yang saat ini telah tertebak oleh Naruto.

"Hmmm.. jika aku sih akan mengatakan kalau tidak akan memaafkan "sang perusak" itu, bahkan kalau sampai pelakunya melarikan diri misalnya … Aku akan mengejarnya kalau perlu akan mengarungi lautan dan mendaki gunung yang terjal … begitu Aku menemukannya …. hhhh …. entahlah apa yang akan Aku perbuat dengannya …." Katanya panjang lebar dengan wajah sok polosnya.

'type pysico' batin Naruto ngeri. Naruto menatap mata sai datar,ia melihat suatu ambisi yang terpancar mengerikan dimata onyx sai 'Itachi benar-benar dalam bahaya' pikirnya.

"aku harap kau tak berubah sai. Tetap menjadi sai yang dulu kukenal' kata Naruto ambigu. Sai menatap tajam kearah Naruto cepat,membuat Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya tidak suka.

"aku tetap menjadi sai yang dulu kau kenal Naruto-kun" desisnya "aku adalah sai yang sama seperti dulu. Bahkan perasaanku juga asih sama seperti dulu. Aku masih mencintaimu Naruto-kun" lanjutnya sedikit meninggi.

"tidak. Kau berubah sai! Aku sudah tak mengenal sai yang kutahu sejak 2 tahun lalu" sanggah Naruto masih dalam ekspresi kalem.

"..." Sai terdiam,ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat berusaha memendam amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"senpai tak mengerti. Senpai tak pernah mengerti.." lirihnya. Kali ini Naruto yang terdiam menunggu kata-kata sai selanjutnya.

"kau tak mengerti rasanya terkalahkan terus-menerus! Kau tak mengerti ketika seseorang yang kau cintai direbut begitu saja oleh orang lain! Kau tak mengerti rasanya impianmu dihancurkan begitu saja oleh orang lain!" ujarnya keras dengan segenap emosi yang ia punya.

"aku tahu.." gumam Naruto pelan. "tapi kau juga harus tahu. Kau tak pernah kalah sai. Dan Itachi tak merebut cintamu dan impianmu takkan hancur jika kau tak pernah berniat membunuh sahabatmu sendiri!" ujar Naruto tegas ekspresinya menunjukkan sebuah kekecewaan yang dalam terhadap sai.

"jangan sebut Nama itu dihadapanku Naruto-kun! Dan sampai kapanpun dia bukanlah sahabatku!" bantahnya sedikit berteriak.

"SAI SADARLAH!" bentak Naruto akhirnya membuat sai terkesiap karenanya. "lihat sekeliingmu dan lihatlah dirimu! Kau hanya perlu jadi diri sendiri,dan kau akan mendapatkan semuanya" Naruto berbicara sedikit lebih tenang. "aku pergi.." lanjutnya membuka pintu mobil mewah sai dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sai yang terlihat sangat kecewa.

Setelah Naruto pergi...

Nafas sai memburu,ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat "tidak Naruto-kun,kau salah!" lirihnya.

"aku takkan bahagia sebelum menghancurkan perusak itu dan mendapatkan dirimu" desisnya dengan mata yang menyorot marah.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

.

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajah bak porselen milik Sasuke,matanya menutup menikmati setiap hembusan udara yang ia hirup. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian tadi siang. Bibirnnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"dia benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta" lirihnya,seringainya berubah menjadi senyuman kecil. Mata onyxnya membuka perlahan,dilihatnya langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Indah. Tapi,keindahan malam itu tetap masih kalah indah dengan rupa seorang yang saat ini terpatri jelas dalam benaknya.

"Naruto.." bibirnya memanggil seseorang yang telah merenggut hatinya.

Ada rasa kerinduan yang mendalam dalam hatinya padahal baru tadi siang ia bertemu. 'bagaimana jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya seminggu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia mendengus.

"sial kau Namikaze Naruto. Kau membuatku sampai seperti ini." Gumamnya merasa aneh sendiri,karena ia baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini.

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama..

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang acak-acakan tengah duduk didepan sebuah jendela,matanya memandang kearah kerlap kerlip keindahan kota dimalam hari. Pada jam segini konoha masih terlihat ramai,penduduknya seakan tak pernah lelah dalam beraktifitas.

Manusia memang makhluk yang tak bisa ditebak.

Pikiran pemuda pemilik shapphire itu melayang kemana-mana. Haaah.. akhir-akhir ini ia banyak pikiran.

Rencana Orochimaru

Terancamnya Itachi dan keluarganya

Sai shimura

Uchiha Sasuke..

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya,sembari tersenyum geli. Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke termasuk dalam daftar pikirannya?

Bocah aneh yang tiba-tiba hadir dan melakukan tingkah konyol itu? Jangan bilang ia mulai tertarik dengan pemuda yang menurutnya lebih cantik dari Itachi itu.

"che.. bocah itu mungkin memang menarik" gumamnya. Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri dari sofa tunggal miliknya itu,ia berjalan kearah kasur king sizenya dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya. Ia harus segera menjernihkan kembali otaknya yang terasa semakin panas itu. Dan tidur.

Anoo.. Naru? Apa kau yakin saat menyebut Itachi cantik?

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu sedang mengguling-gulingkan badannya kekiri-kekanan-kekiri dan kekanan lagi. Entah sedang apa? Namun yang pasti hal tersebut sangat mengganggu sekali bagi seseorang yang dari tadi terbaring tepat disamping pemuda yang sedang berguling-guling layaknya cacing kepanasan itu.

"astaga...! kenapa aku harus tidur seranjang dengan rubah liar seperti dia?" keluah Itachi frustasi. Benar! Itachi sangat frustasi,sehingga ia mengeluarkan keluhannya dengan Nada seperti itu. Dan Itachi berani bertaruh,inilah keluahan pertama seorang Itachi yang ia keluarkan didepan orang lain. Sejak kecil sampai sebelum ia mengeluh saat ini,Itachi yakin ia tak pernah mengeluh seperti itu. Bahkan saat ia jatuh dari pohon saat ia memanjat pada umur 6 tahunpun ia tak mengeluh sama sekali walaupun kenyataanya tangannya patah. Ia selalu mengeluh dalam hati. Ingat ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan uchiha tidak mengeluh!

Tapi ini?

"diam keriput sialan! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kalau saja kita memesan kamar yang berbeda!" marah Kyuubi tersulut emosi karena merasa tersinggung dengan keluhan Itachi. Memangnya semua ini gara-gara siapa? Kalau saja si keriput itu tidak memaksanya memesan kamar yang sama dengan alasan agar misinya berjalan lancar dan aman. Cih! Alasan konyol apa itu? Memangnya ia tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri?

Itachi terdiam sejenak "ya.. ini memang salahku. Kesalahan besar memesan kamar ini berdua dengan rubah liar sepertimu!" ucapnya membuat kyubi semakin emosi.

"grrr... Aku tidak bisa TIDUUUUR! NARUTO-NIISAN AKU MAU NII-SAN!" Teriak Kyuubi parah serupa dengan anak 4 tahun yang merengek .

"Astaga...! KYUUBI NAMIKAZE ,DIAM!" bentak Itachi sangat marah. Mata onyxnya menyorot tajam kearah Kyuubi yang saat ini tengah terpaku kaget karena bentakan dari Uchiha sulung. Nafas Itachi memburu,dengan kesal tangannya meraih bantal kemudian bergegas meninggalkan Kyuubi sendirian bermaksud tidur di sofa karena sudah tidak tahan.

Setelah Itachi pergi..

Kyuubi menelan ludah dengan paksa matanya masih melotot kaget "nii-san.. Kyuu takut ke-keriput" lirihnya sarap.

Itachi membanting tubuhnya pada sofa dengan kesal,berbaring terlentang pada sofa yang hanya bisa memuat tubuhnya dengan posisi setengah meringkuk. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana Naruto bisa membuat rubah liar seperti Kyuubi menjadi manis kalau bersamanya. Sekali lagi Itachi salut pada Naruto. Dirinya saja yang baru beberapa jam bersama Kyuubi sudah dibuat Frustasi karenanya. Apalagi setahun tau mungkin bertahun-tahun seperti Naruto? Ia yakin dirinya sudah menjadi orang gila sekarang.

Klik

"naru.." panggilnya pada seseorang disebrang sana .

"ada apa Tachi-chan?"...

Itachi membawa kembali bantal yang ia bawa dengan ragu. Apa dirinya yakin akan kembali kekamar dan mengikuti apa yang Naruto sarankan kepadaanya? Itachi sedikit tidak yakin,tapii..

Ceklek

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kamar yang ditempati Kyuubi. Berharap Kyuubi sudah tidur,dan ia tak harus mengikuti apa yang Naruto Sarankan. Tapi harapannya hancur seketika,ketika ia melihat Kyuubi masih dalam keadaan guling-guling resah diatas ranjang kingsize itu. Itachi menghela Nafas panjang. Kasihan juga Kyuubi. Kebiasaan buruk Kyuubi yang dikatakan Naruto benar-benar kambuh. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Kyuubi dan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Kyuu..." panggil Itachi lembut. Kiat pertama yang Naruto sarankan adalah kesabaran dan kelembutan. "tidak bisa tidur?" Itachi bertanya dengan lembut kentara dengan Nada datar khas Uchiha menjadikannya terdengar sedikit aneh ditelinga Kyuubi. Tapi..

Kyuubi menggeleng lemah. Sembari memendamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal. Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah yang diarasa lucu itu.

Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuubi,diraihnya bantal yang menutupi kepala Kyuubi dengan hati-hati. "mau apa kau?" Kyuubi bertanya ketus.

"hn"

"kalau hanya mengganggu pergi saja sana keriput!" usirnya kejam. Sabar Itachi. Itachi berusaha merendam emosi agar tidak memukul pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah memperlihatkan raut wajah yang merenggut tak suka.

"hn"

Dan?

Grep!

Tba-tiba Itachi memeluk Kyuubi "Hey apa-apaan kau keriput mesum!" protes Kyuubi sembari terus memberontak dalam pelukan Itachi. apa-apaan si keriput itu? Tiba-tiba memeluknya. Jangan-jangan..

"GYAAA.. TOLONG! AKU MAU DIPERKOSA!" Teriaknya horror membuat telinga Itachi mendengung mendengar teriakan memekakan Kyuubi.

Itachi sweatdrop..

"siapa yang mau memperkosamu rubah!" ujar Itachi tinggi.

"lepaskan!" teriak Kyuubi sedikit takut saat melihat mata Itachi yang mengintimidasinya.

"Tidur atau kuperkosa sekarang juga!" ancam Itachi dengan suara yang sangat rendah sehingga membuat Kyuubi merinding dan menurut. Dengan ragu Kyuubi perlahan menutup matanya,mencoba tidur,daripada harus diperkosa Itachi. itu mengerikan. Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi pun terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Nafasnya mulai teratur.

"apa dia tidur?" bisik Itachi kepada dirinya sendiri. Aneh. Tadi bocah rubah itu susah tidurnya minta ampun,tapi sekarang? Cepat sekali, Pikirnya heran. Perkataan Naruto memang benar. Kyuubi tidak bisa tidur jika ditempat baru. Dan Kyuubi baru bisa tidur jika sudah ada yang memeluknya? Kebiasaan yang aneh.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah damai Kyuubi dipelukannya _'dia sangat manis kalau begini'_ batinnya Sembari terus memandang wajah tampan Kyuubi. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang ternyata Kyuubi sangat manis.

Itachi tidak melepaskan pelukannya,ia malah mempererat pelukannya terhadap Kyuubi ,dan Kyuubi pun semakin menyamankan dirinya didalam dekapan Itachi secara tidak sadar,menuai dengusan geli dari Itachi .

Perasaan apa ini?

Entah kenapa pelukannya terasa sangat pas dengan tubuh ramping Kyuubi,dan terasa nyaman. hingga ia pun tak sadar menyusul Kyuubi kealam mimpi.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA

.

Matahari mulai terik menyinari bumi yang dipijak oleh kaki setiap manusia. Menandakan hari telah beranjak menuju jam tengah siang. Biasanya,pada waktu itu menunjukan kesibukan bagi setiap orang,entah itu muda atau tua,wanita bahkan pria.

Begitu juga dengan pria berambut pirang dengan segala aktifitasnya yang padat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia kan memimpin meeting dengan seluruh anggota akatsuki,sebagaimana ia telah menjadwalkan pertemuan hari ini dengan anggotanya.

Amegakure house

Naruto memandang sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dengan desain sederhana namun cukup elit dan nyaman itu alias markas besar akatsuki. Matanya beralih kearah pemuda yang sejak tadi setia menempel padanya. Pemuda berambut raven itu ikut menoleh kearah pemuda yang kini sedang memandangnya datar dengan pandangan tanya.

"mulai hari ini kau adalah bagian dari akatsuki,maka dari itu kau juga harus mengganti namamu dengan nama yang aku berikan,Sasuke" Naruto berkata dengan nada yang serius.

"hn" guman Sasuke sebagai balasan.

"mulai Hari ini Namamu adalah Taka" ujarnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang yang terpesona dengan kharisma yang Naruto keluarkan.

'_orang yang benar-benar_ _mengagumkan'_ batinnya takjub. Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa saat itu ada sebuah rona pink tipis yang bertengger dipipi putih miliknya.

Setelah sadar dari ketertakjubannya (?) Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto kedalam sebuah bangunan yang hari ini resmi menjadi markasnya juga.

Ya..

Hari ini Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Itachi Uchiha meminta kepada Naruto untuk menjadikannya anggota Akatsuki,tentunya dengan sejuta paksaan yang ia berikan kepada Naruto. Dan dengan berat hati akhirnya Naruto menerima Sasuke sebagai anggotanya,karena Naruto tidak mau terus menerus ditempeli oleh Sasuke yang terus menerus memaksanya. Dari mulai terus menelepon dan sms. Atau tiba-tiba stand by di depan mansionnya,dan banyak lagi hal-hal yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk memaksa Naruto agar dirinya masuk keanggotaan Akatsuki.

Padahal..

Tanpa dimintapun Sasuke akan dijadikannya anggota,tetapi memang waktunya bukan saat ini.

Itulah yang membuat Naruto sedikit jengkel atas ketidak sabarannya Sasuke.

.

...

.

"ASTAGA SASORI! Kenapa Deidara ada disini?!" teriak Naruto horror yang baru saja datang melihat Deidara ada dipangkuan Sasori yang sepertinya sedang mencuri-curi ciuman kepada Deidara. Sementara Sasori hanya nyengir inosen kearah Naruto.

Deidara yang mendengar suara Nii-san tersayangnya buru-buru melompat dari pangkuan Sasori dan berteriak lantang.

"NII-SAAAN!SASORI-DANNA MENGAJAK DEI MAIN,UN!"

Naruto tepuk jidat tak elit,melihat Deidara yang sepertinya sangat senang. Dasar anak kecil! Polos! Tidak tahu kalau dirinya dalam bahaya. Cepat-cepat Naruto menggendong Deidara kedalam pangkuannya,yang tentunya menuai pekik kegirangan Deidara dan pandangan cemburu dari Sasori.

Sementara anggota yang lain yang telah berkumpul itu memandang prihatin kepada Sasori yang pasti sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan 'pelajaran yang baik' dari sang Kitsune yang saat ini tengah dalam mode iblis,mengingat betapa over protektifnya pimpinan mereka itu jika telah menyangkut adik-adiknya.

Naruto tidak habis pikir kepada ibunya a.k.a kushina,yang dengan tenangnya mengijinkan Deidara pergi dibawa si pedofil Sasori. Apa yang dilakukan Sasori sehingga kushina dengan sukarela mengijinkan Deidara yang manis itu pergi bersama si pedofil? Memang sih keluarganya sudah tahu bahwa Sasori itu anggota akatsuki sekaligus teman dekat Kyuubi,tapi tetap saja kan? Siapa tahu si Sasori itu berniat menculik Deidara yang unyu itu.

"apa yang kau berikan pada Kaa-san dan shion hmm?" tanya Naruto curiga kepada Sasori.

Sasori hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat Naruto tengah dalam mode iblis "ti-tidak ada" jawabnya takut sembari menggeleng kuat yang berlebihan. Sedangkan anggota yang lain yang telah berkumpul hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa melihat kengerian Naruto,termasuk Sasuke yang pada saat itu baru melihat sisi lain Naruto yang ternyata sangat menakutkan

Naruto menyeringai menakutkan

Glek !

membuat semua orang menelan ludah dan melihatnya horror,minus Deidara yang menatap semua orang bingung dengan mata polosnya.

'_mati aku!' _batin Sasori panik.

"benarkah?" Naruto bertanya dengan mempertahankan aura membunuhnya.

"ampuni aku Kitsune-sama! Aku hanya memberi bibi Kushina dan Shion tiket VIP Nonton konser Light Yagami!" jawab Sasori cepat kentara dengan Nada ketakutan dan paniknya.

'_cih! Pantas saja!'_ pikir Naruto. Memang,ibu dan adiknya itu sangat ngefans sama Light Yagami yang katanya mirip dengan Naruto.(Anggap saja begitu,heheh).

Tentu saja,Naruto tahu bagaimana girangnya ketika duo Namikaze itu dikasih tiket itu,mengingat mereka sangat menginginkan tiket yang katanya sudah limit itu. Naruto sepertinya harus memberitahu Kushina agar tidak mudah disogok seperti itu.

Naruto menghela Nafas panjang. Kemudian ia menyapu pandangan kesetiap wajah anggotanya yang tengah menatapnya takut.

Ah! Kalau sekarang bukan waktunya meeting,habis kau Sasori.

"chk.. baiklah.. semuanya bersiap. Sebentar lagi kita mulai meeting" ucap Naruto datar dengan segala kharisma yang ia bawa.

Sasori menghela napas lega. "syukurlah.." lirihnya pelan. Ia melirik kearah Deidara yang sedang memeluk Naruto.

"dei-chan.. sama konan-neechan saja ya mainnya!" perintah Naruto kepada adik lucunya,tidak mau adiknya bersama Sasori lagi.

"iyaaaa un!" seru Deidara kemudian segera berlari kearah konan dan duduk manis dipangkuan wanita cantik itu. Sementara konan dengan senang hati memangku bocah menggemaskan itu.

Sasori cemberut hendak protes,namun tidak jadi saat melihat wajah psycopat Naruto. Sungguh,ia masih ingin hidup dan berencana ia akan mati bersama Deidara yang sudah menjadi Istrinya. Tapi,matinya juga kalau sudah bahagia dan tua,tentu saja.

"Ah ya!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kepada Sasuke. "perkenalkan identitas Barumu Sasuke,dan Rikudo tolong jelaskan code name Anggota lain!" perintahnya bergantian.

Sasuke dan Nagato mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian,Sasuke berdiri dari kursi,mata onyxnya memandang kesetiap wajah yang kini tengah menatapnya intens. Dengan tenang ia berucap. "Uchiha Sasuke. Code Name Taka, salam kenal"

Semua orang mengangguk sebagai balasan. Sasuke kembali duduk.

Kemudian Nagato mulai berbicara memperkenalkan setiap anggota dengan keahlian dan posisi masing-masing sera code name dalam organisasi. Dimulai dari Naruto, Itachi, Kyuubi, konan, yahiko, Sasori, shino, Gaara, Kiba,dan terakhir dirinya. Nagato juga,menjelaskan atas ketidak hadiran Kyuubi dan Itachi kepada Sasuke sekaligus seluruh anggota.

Sasuke dibuat kagum dengan penjelasan Nagato. Ternyata dibalik sifat aneh dan wajah labil orang-orang dihadapannya, menyimpan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan menakutkan sekaligus. Benar kata pepatah "jangan menilai orag dari sampulnya". Dan Sasuke sangat setuju dengannya. Orang-orang dihadapannya benar-benar orang yang berbahaya. Malah dirinya merasa peran apa yang cocok untuknya diakatsuki? Pendamping Naruto?

Ah! Mungkin memang itu peran yang paling cocok untuk dirinya. Pikir Sasuke kepedean.

Apalagi, betapa Sasuke sangat kaget ketika ia baru menyadari Kiba si bocah berisik alias mahasiswa baru dikelasnya ternyata juga anggota Akatsuki yang dikenal hebat dan fenomenal itu? Siapa yang sangka.? Dan lagi,ternyata pria Panda yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Neji itu juga adalah anggota akatsuki. Dunia memang penuh kejutan.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar dikejutkan!

Satu alasan lagi Sasuke untuk lebih mengagumi sosok Naruto Namikaze.

Orang macam apa yang bisa mengumpulkan dan mempimpin orang-orang macam anggota Akatsuki ini? Serta tambahan poin plus yang membuat anggotanya sangat patuh dan segan kepadanya. Naruto benar-benar gila.

Sasuke yakin seratus persen kali ini,bahwa Naruto benar-benar sosok sang Kitsune.

Ia mulai ragu sosok Naruto akan dijadikannya Uke. Tapi.. kalau dipikir-pikir pantas saja Itachi terlihat bangga menjadi sosok Uke dari Naruto. Ia juga tak keberatan ko!

Eh?

Sasuke shock dengan apa yang dipikirkannnya sendiri . segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mengenyahkan pemikiran yang mulai ngawur itu. Ingat tujuan awal! Bayangkan saja,bagaimana jika dirinya berhasil membuat Naruto takluk?

Alamak! Sempurna sudah hidupnya!

"dan saya sendiri Nagato,code name Rikudo. Keahlian informan...(bla,bla,bla)" Nagato mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mempersilahkan kepada Sasuke untuk menjabat tangan tiap anggota Anggota akatsuki,dan terakhir peresmian Sasuke oleh Naruto yaitu dipakaikannya jaket hitam bercorak awan merah kepada Sasuke.

"selamat bergabung Taka!" sambut Naruto tersenyum ramah sembari menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"hn" gumam Sasuke sedikit mengangkat bibir tipis merahnya keatas. 'aaaah... kita semakin dekat Narutooooooo!' batinnya lebay banget.

Tiba-tiba..

GREP

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat,dan mencium kedua pipi Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Entah kenapa Sasuke seperti mencuri-curi kesempatan kepada Naruto.

"Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik!" serunya tiba-tiba terdengar ekpresif. Semua orang menganga horror dengan tindakan Sasuke yang seperti Uke (?) saat pernyataan cintanya diterima sang Seme.

"a-ah.. y-yaa" jawab Naruto shock,menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

_Apa-apaan sikap Uchiha Sasuke itu?_

Batin semua orang kompak.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

.

"Haah, akhirnya selesai" kata Kyuubi dengan nada sangat lega. Ia baru saja keluar kamar hotel bersama Itachi. Kyuubi, berjalan menuju lobby hotel dengan seringai puas terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Sambil berjalan di sebelah Kyuubi, Itachi mendengus geli. Ini benar-benar Konyol. Setelah menjalankan misi membekap seorang Yakuza bernama Yugito dikamar hotel,Kyuubi melempar-lempar apel ditangannya,sembari megelus puas perut buncitnya dengan cengiran yang terus terpatri diwajahnya. Memang apa yang terjadi? Selama proses pembekapan Yakuza itu,Kyuubi hanyalah fokus pada berkeranjang-keranjang apel yang tersedia dimeja makan sang Yakuza,dan melupakan Itachi yang saat itu berteriak minta tolong karena hampir saja mati ditangan sang Yakuza karena Pistol bubble gum untuk melumpuhkan otot yang diberikan Sasori untuk kesuksesan misi ini dipegang oleh Kyuubi. Dan Itachi dibiarkan menghadapi amukan membabi buta Yakuza yang membawa 2 sniper itu sendiri,sekali lagi SENDIRI TANPA MEMBAWA SENJATA!.

Kyuubi?

Dia malah berpesta dengan apelnya. Kalau itu bukan Uchiha Itachi yang menghadapi Yugito,maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"seharusnya aku yang merasa lega" ketus Itachi "karena tidak terbunuh saat kau berpesta dengan apel-apelmu" lanjutnya terdengar sangat jengkel tidak habis pikir dengan Kyuubi. Itachi berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Kyuubi dibelakang.

Menaikan sebelah alisnya Kyuubi berkata heran "si keriput itu kenapa sih? Lagaknya seperti gadis yang sedang PMS saja" gumamnya sinting,tidak menyadari kesalahannya. Ia tampak tidak terlalu ambil pusing atas sikap Itachi,Kyuubi malah bersenandung ria karena merasa sangat puas telah menikmati banyak apel yang tak ia temui dua hari terakhir ini.

"waktunya pulaaaang! Nii-saan.. pasti bangga karena misi yang aku lakukan sendiri berhasil dengan baik" ujar Kyuubi Edan,benar-benar melupakan perjuangan meregang nyawa Itachi.

Lalu?

"WOI KERIPUT! TUNGGUUU!" Kyuubi berteriak lantang, berlari sambil menyumpah serapahi Itachi yang terlihat akan meninggalkannya dengan mobil sport yang yang mulai melaju.

Peduli setan Kyuubi adalah adik dari Naruto. Atau pemuda manis yang sempat membuatnya deg-degan semalam. Yang pasti,sekarang dia sungguh sangat ingin memberi pelajaran terhadap Rubah liar itu. Itachi,menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sedang berlari mengejar kearahnya.

"HAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU RUBAH LIAR! HAHAHAH!" ketawa setan Itachi terdengar menakutkan saat puas melihat Kyuubi yang terus berlari mengejarnya sembari menyumpah serapahinya.

Haaah.. Kyuu! Itachi marah tuh!

Itachi memelankan laju mobilnya saat melihat tak terlihat lagi Kyuubi dibelakangnya. "rasakan itu Rubah! Aku tidak peduli kau pulang sendiri bahkan tersesat tanpa membawa uang sepeserpun" ujarnya kejam.

"bahkan aku tak peduli jika dia diculik ataupun diperkosa dan dibunuh sekalipun" lanjutnya benar-benar sadis.

.

.

.

Ckiiiiiit!

Itachi mengerem mobilnya mendadak dengan mata melotot horror serta mulut yang menganga tidak Uchiha sama sekali,saat meresapi apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"cih! Rubah itu memang merepotkan!" gerutunya sambil membalikan stir berniat menjemput Kyuubi kembali.

Haaah.. setelah dipikir-pikir kalau sampai Kyuubi dibunuh apalagi diperkosa,ia tidak rela juga. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana reaksi Naruto terhadapnya. Menjadi Itachi panggang terdengar sangat menakutkan.

...

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Kyuubi terdiam dengan napas yang terdengar ngos-ngosan.

"sialan! Hosh.. akan kubunuh si keriput Itu kalau tidak kembali !" Kyuubi mengumpat seraya memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak,karena terlalu cape berlari.

Kau beruntung Kyuu! Itachi pasti balik lagi ko jadi ga usah cape-cape membunuh!

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

.

Sai menandatangani sebuah berkas yang diberikan anak buahnya kepadanya. Semenjak kematian ayahnya Danzo,saat Ia baru berusia 17 tahun,Sai sudah diberikan tanggung jawab yang besar yaitu mengelola perusahaan yang lumayan besar yang diwariskan Ayahnya. Selama ia berada dipenjara,tugasnya ia berikan kepada pemuda kepercayaannya,yaitu Shin. Sehingga,walaupun ia dipenjara tetapi perusahaan masih tetap berjalan.

Kasus Sai pun dirahasiakan dari publik. Semua orang tahu bahwa sai selama ini tengah kuliah diluar negeri.

"saya senang anda kembali Tuan muda" ujar seorang pria berambut ungu sebahu ramah,melihat pemuda yang ia sudah anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu duduk dikursi presdir.

"terimakasih Shin! Aku berhutang kepada Orochimaru untuk itu. Tentu saja aku akan membayarnya dengan senang hati" jawabnya datar lengkap dengan senyuman kosong diwajahnya.

Shin memandang Sai sendu. Ia tak melihat adiknya yang dulu ia kenal,saat memandang Sai saat ini. Terlihat kosong,penuh dengan obsesi,dan kelam.

_'sai.. kenapa kau harus berubah?'_ batinnya bertanya.

"jangan memandangku dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan itu Shin!" tegur sai dingin.

Shin agak tersentak,lantas ia segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi senyuman hangat "itu karena aku sangat merindukanmu" sahutnya mengelak menuai dengusan geli dari Sai.

"shin.."

"ya?"

"apa kau tahu dimana alamat Rumah Naruto Namikaze saat ini? Jika tidak,tolong carikan! Aku meridukannya" titahnya.

"baiklah" sahut Shin menurut, ia tahu Sai sangat mencintai pemuda jenius multi talent itu.

"satu lagi.. aku ingin informasi tentang Itachi Uchiha selengkapnya" lanjutnya terdengar sangat dingin,berbeda saat meminta alamat rumah Naruto. Mendengar perintah itu Shin membatu. Ia segera menoleh kearah Sai cepat.

"Tuan muda, apa yang akan anda lakukan?!" tanyanya takut sedikit bergetar. Takut Sai mengulangi kesalahan yang ia perbuat dulu,takut sai kembali dipenjara lagi atau bahkan lebih parah lagi.

Sai memandang Shin dengan mata yang berkilat tajam "itu bukan urusanmu Shin" desisnya berbahaya.

Mendengar nada suara Tuan mudanya,Shin mengepalkan tangannya erat "maaf saya tidak bisa" sahut Shin berusaha tenang. Ia tidak mau Sai terjebak dalam lubang yang sama.

Sai menyeringai mendengar penolakan Shin "baiklah jika itu maumu. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau memilih angkat kaki dari kehidupanku ... Shin-niisan"

Shin menghela napas berat _'dia mengancamku'_ batinnya. Ia Tak bisa berkutik,jika Sai telah berkata mutlak seperti itu.

_'apa aku harus membiarkanmu Sai?'_

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

.

Setelah selesai meeting bersama anggotanya dan Naruto yang memberikan srtategi serta misi pada masing-masing anggota seperti biasa. Para Anggota akatsuki ada yang langsung bergerak saat itu juga seperti Yahiko dan Nagato yang langsung mengotak atik laptopnya. Ada juga yang bermain-main seperti Sasori dan Konan bersama Deidara,yang ini membuat Sasuke sweatdropp sendiri melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka.

Disini Juga Sasuke mengetahui tingkah kurang lazim lainnya,seperti Kiba yang berguling-guling bersama Akamaru,anjingnya yang berukuran kurang wajar atau shino yang berkomunikasi dengan serangga-serangganya. Aneh juga,karena Sasuke baru mengetahui ada serangga yang menurut seperti itu dan berjumlah sangat banyak,hal itu membuatnya geli sendiri saat melihatnya. Dan dari yang sasuke tidak habis pikir dibanding yang lainnya adalah Gaara. Pemuda itu malah anteng sendiri dengan pasirnya yang dia bawa dalam sebuah gentong. Kata Naruto itu ciri khas bertanding Gaara melumpuhkan musuh dengan pasir. Tapi tetap anehkan? Ia pikir Gaaralah orang yang paling Normal selain Naruto dan dirinya tentu saja,mengingat bagaimana pembawaan Gaara yang kalem yang terkesan cool.

Saat ini Sasuke duduk tepat disebelah Naruto,tentu saja. Entah kenapa ia merasa dirinya tak mau jauh dari sosok menawan disampingnya ini. Ada rasa gelisah saat ia jauh dengan pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa dan sejak kapan. Ditatapnya pemuda yang saat ini tengah tertidur dalam posisi menyender dikursi. Mungkin kelelahan,pikirnya. Mengingat bagaimana sibuknya seorang Namikaze Naruto.

_'aku tidak tahu apa saja yang bersembunyi didalam sosokmu Naruto' _batin Sasuke penasaran.

Sejauh ini ia hanya mengetahui kejeniusannya,kharismatiknya dalam memimpin,dan betapa menakutkannya saat ia benar-benar marah. Selebihnya ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana sifat asli seorang Naruto Namikaze atau kemampuan-kemapuan yang tersembunyi darinya.

"sepertinya memang susah" gumamnya tidak jelas.

Sasuke kembali menatap wajah damai Naruto saat tidur. Ah.. betapa tampan dan sempurnanya dia. Tubuhnya begitu proporsional dan sixpack,berotot tak berlebihan dan terlihat gagah sekaligus,sangat Pria sekali. Sasuke benar-benar ingin memiliki Naruto sepenuhnya. Ia mengakui bahwa ia Benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Naruto.

Tapi..

Ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri ,mencoba membandingkannya dengan Naruto. Tubuhnya saja lebih tinggi Naruto,masih berotot Naruto,masih 'besar' Naruto,dan masih lebih lainnya dibanding Naruto. Apa benar ia akan menjadikan dirinya seorang seme dari orang macam Naruto? Kekuatan Naruto saja ia tidak tahu.. Ia juga merasa dirinya mulai dikendalikan Naruto. Sasuke jadi mulai ragu.

"Taka?" panggil seseorang membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ternyata Naruto sudah bangun. Kenapa ia tak sadar?

"hn"

"kau melamun" sebuah pernyataan meluncur mulus dimulut Naruto. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan pandangan datarnya.

"ugh.." ia sedikit menggeliat,merilekskan kembali ototnya yang terasa tak nyaman akibat tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Mata yang masih mengantuk itu mengedarkan pandangan kearah anggotanya yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan kebiasaan masing-masing. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman simpul. Memang mereka tak pernah berubah. Lalu,ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya "apakah aku harus bilang kalau aku mau ke toilet?" Tanya Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

Sasuke jadi malu sendiri,ia juga tidak tahu mengapa refleks bertanya begitu saat Naruto beranjak. Apakah sebegitunya tak mau jauh dengan Naruto?

"ini buruk" gumamnya kemudian.

"kau berkata sesuatu Taka?"

"hn"

Mendecak kesal,akhirnya Naruto beranjak pergi. Anggota barunya benar-benar aneh,pikirnya.

...

Sasori menggendong Deidara kesuatu tempat. Entah apa maksudnya dan mau kemana. Ia segera menggendong Deidara setelah menipu Konan dengan obat tidur . Raut wajahnya terlihat mencurigakan. Ia cengar cengir sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti,sedangkan Deidara yang masih polos malah ikut nyengir saat melihat Sasori-Dannanya nyengir juga.

_'whooaaaa.. sepertinya Sasori-danna sedang senang,un! Apakah itu artinya Dei akan mendapat eskrim,un?'_ pikir Deidara polos,menambah lebar senyumannya karena kesenangan.

"hihihihi..." Deidara terkikik lucu membayangkan dirinya kan mendapat eskrim.

_'kawaaaaaiiii'_ teriak Sasori dalam hati. Ia mengecup pipi gembil Deidara gemas.

"Dei senang ?" tanya Sasori antusias mengartikan bahwa Deidara senang jika bersamanya.

Deidara mengangguk semangat "un!" serunya dengan cengiran lima jari khas Namikaze.

_'WHOOAAAAAA!'_

Sasori berteriak kesenangan dalam hati ketika tambatan hatinya senang saat bersamanya "aku berjanji dei,kita akan selalu bersama sampai ajal memisahkan kita. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu" katanya dengan wajah serius ala Seorang Kekasih yang sedang melamar,benar-benar edan. Deidara menatapnya polos.

_'Danna bicara apa ya?'_ batinnya bertanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya menambah pose imut.

Menghela nafas Sasori melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terputus "maka dari itu mari kita segera menikah Dei,dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya berdua" ujarnya benar-benar sedeng,mengajak nikah seorang bocah yang berumur 6 tahun. Sasori tersenyum lembut seraya membelai pipi Deidara lembut. Deidara semakin pusing dan tidak mengerti. Mereka saling pandang.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Ke-

PLAK!

"Ouch! Ittaaaiiiii!" Sasori mengaduh kesakitan saat kepalanya terasa ada yang memukul.

"Nii-san!" Deidara tersenyum lima jari,senang melihat kakaknya muncul.

Glup!

Sasori menengok kebelakang dengan patah-patah. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Debar jantungnya mengencang.

"ki-kitsune-sama?" panggil Sasori takut-takut. Bagaimana tidak takut? Saat ini Naruto tengah tersenyum ala tukang jagal,memelototinya dengan sejuta teror terhadapnya.

_'Ka-kami-samaaaa..selamatkanlah nyawaku!'_ teriak Sasori dalam hati sangat panik.

Naruto merubah pandangannya menjadi datar terhadap Sasori "turunkan Deidara" ujarnya dingin. Buru-buru Sasori melepaskan Deidara. Langsung Deidara berlari kearah kakaknya. Sasori membatu,dalam hatinya komat kamit agar dirinya bisa selamat.

Pandang Pandang pandang!

Sasori Ciut.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar ,tangannya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan "khekhekhekheekheee" kekehan Psycopat terdengar nyaring dan menakutkan dimulut Naruto. Tenggorokan Sasori tercekat.

Dan?

"TIDDAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" teriak memilukan Sasori terdengar membahana kesetiap penjuru ruangan amegakure house. Sasori benar-benar tamat kalau tidak ..

"KABBUUUUURRRR!"

"JANGAN LARI KAU PEDOFHIL!"

"AH!DEI MAU IKUT MAIN KEJAR-KEJARAN NII-SAN! HAHAHAH UN UN UN"

Baiklah..

Sepertinya Deidara benar-benar salah paham. Dasar anak kecil!

...

"Rikudo,kau sudah menemukan informasi Jaringan Hebi yang bernama Kidomaru?" tanya Yahiko kepada Nagato yang kini tengah menikmati sebuah panCake super manisnya.

"sudah" jawabnya pendek. "Kau? Apa wanita bernama Karin itu punya Partner seperti yang lainnya?" tanyanya balik.

"aku tidak menemukan informasi wanita bernama Karin itu. Kemungkinan besar dia adalah anggota baru. Tidak ada data yang berarti yang kutemukan" jawabnya sedikit dengan Nada frustasi,karena tidak biasanya ia tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Karin?" timpal Sasuke yang sedari tadi ternyata ikut menguping. "apakah yang kau maksud adalah wanita berambut merah yang berkacamata?"

Yahiko dan Nagato saling pandang. "kau mengenalnya?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"hn" sasuke mengangguk. Ia mendudukan dirinya disisi Nagato. "dia satu kelas dikampusku" lanjutnya.

"hey kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Serius sekali!" kiba tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut gabung,dibelakangnya mengekor Gaara. Rupanya mereka sudah selesai dengan acara 'masing-masing'nya. Kecuali konan dan Shino. Tentu saja,Konan memang sedang dalam pengaruh obat tidur Sasori dan jangan tanyakan Shino kemana! Autor benar-benar malas menjelaskannya.

"Karin" jawab Sasuke pendek. Kiba dan Gaara manggut-manggut.

"aku dan Gaara juga sedang mengawasinya" kata Kiba memberikan informasi. Akhirnya Sasuke mengerti kenapa Kiba dan Gaara datang kekampusnya. Tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya yang diawasi adalah dirinya.

Akhirnya, mereka berlima pun saling memberikan informasi yang diketahui masing-masing. Yahiko pun lebih lebih tenang sekarang,setidaknya ia menemukan titik terang dari apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kiba,Gaara dan Sasuke.

"aku mengerti jadi wanita bernama Ka-"

"TOLOOOOOOONG!"

Perkataan Yahiko terpotong dengan teriakan memekakan dari Sasori. Lantas mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian kearah Sasori dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal karena merasa acara meraka terganggu.

Tapi..

"HAHAHAHA!"

Mereka terkesiap,Wajah mereka berubah pucat dikala melihat Naruto yang mengejar Sasori sembari tertawa layaknya seorang psyco yang hendak membunuh targetnya.

'_ga-gawat!'_

Batin mereka berlima minus Sasuke yang masih tidak mengerti situasi. Sasuke mengernyit heran,saat melihat ke empat pemuda yang bersamanya bersikap aneh lagi. Kiba yang segera mengajak Akamaru bermain,Gaara yang tiba-tiba bermain pasir serta Yahiko dan Nagato yang kembali mengotak atik laptop mereka. Bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa minus wajah mereka yang terlihat pucat menyiratkan ketakutan.

'_kenapa dengan mereka?'_ sasuke membatin tidak mengerti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto dan Sasori yang sedang kejar-kejaran. _'ada apa ini? Apa-apaan mereka itu?' _

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Dan mengejar mereka. Ia tidak tahu bahwa keputusan untuk ikut campur dengan Naruto yang sedang dalam mode iblis adalah keputusan yang salah.

...

Naruto memegang jam tangan silvernya. Ia berniat membidik Sasori dengan jarum biusnya. Seringai iblis terus menghiasi wajah tampannya,memberi kesan malaikat maut kepada Sasori yang melihatnya.

"AMPUUUUN KITSUNE-SAMAA!" Sasori terus berteriak meminta amnpun yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh Naruto. Ia menoleh kebelakang ,matanya melotot melihat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

Naruto membidik Sasori dengan seksama,jarinya mulai menekan tombol jamnya dan..

Syuuut!

Jleb!

Brugh!

Hening..

Sasori memejamkan matanyanya erat. Ia bersiap ototnya lumpuh selama sehari penuh. Tapi ko rasanya tidak terjadi apa-apa ya? Pikirnya heran. Tubuhnya tidak terasa apa-apa. Ia mulai membuka matanya. Ia masih berdiri. Mengamati tubuhnya yang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi,bukankah tadi ia mendengar seseorang yang terjatuh? Siapa? Sasori beralih memandang Naruto yang berdiri mematung terlihat shock,pandangannya mengarah kepada padangan Naruto.

Dan?

"SA-SASUKEEEEEE!"

.

.

**TBC...**

Ups! Maaf makin gaje. Temenku ada yang req SasoDei jadiiiiii.. begitulah hasilnya.. romancenya disini kira agak kurangin,soalnya biar enak alur kedepannya. Heheh..

Oya..

Disini kira juga ga bikin terlalu panjang.. soalnya semangat ngetiknya kebagi2.. 2 fic yang lainnya reviewnya lebih banyak,jadi semangatnya lebih ke fic yang laiiin.. maaf yaaa.. ;)

Aku butuh spirit,saran dan komentar dari sahabat2 semuaaa..

Jadi?

Mohon riviewnya minnaaaa...!


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo Minaaa! Maaf lamaaa.. hehe..

Pertama-tama Kira mau balas yang Review dulu:

**All: Makasih yaaa Udah Review Fic abal ini,jangan kapok buat review lagi! ^,^**

**.**

**neko 1412: **Maaf yaa neko-san buat lama menunggu.. hehe.. ide Kira mentok dulu soalnya. Hoho..

Buat flashback NaruItaSai mungkin akan dibahas chapter-chapter berikutnya.. Tapi,ga bisa banyak flashbacknya. Soalnya,fic ini kan tetap jadi NaruSasu,kasian Kyuu kalo Itachi terus ma Naru. Hehe.. # peluk kyuubi.

Sasuke OOC? Hahah.. Kira sengaja bikin Sasuke rada nista. Soalnya,rada gimanaaaa gitu sama Sasukenya. Suka aja liat dia nista #digamparteme

Itachi OOC Cuma depan Naru ma Kyuu aja ko.. hoho.. Namikaze dilawan!

Ah.. cukup dua aja yang jadi Hacker Nagato ama Yahiko,entar kalah dong ma teme. Disini Sasuke,bakalan jadi petarung ahli pedang #bocoran. Dia kan punya Kusanagi. Hehe..

Yoosh! Sankyuuu neko-san!

.

**Yui kaze:** lemon NaruIta? Oke disini sedikit ada soft lemon mereka. Kalo buat NaruSasu,tunggu aja yaa.. hoho..

.

**Namikaze miwa: **maaf ga bisa kilat miwa-san! He.. yang penting ini lanjut,OK.. ^^

.

**Sasunaru luplup** : okaaaay.. siaaap,,ini up date. Sasuke nista? Oke deh.. hahah..#evil

.

**Miku-miku:** Itachi ga mungkin bisa ngambek ma Naru XD.. haha.. kan Itachi takluk ma Naru. Hoho..

Err.. soal Light yagami itu,Anoo.. Kira mau aja #plaakk

Sarannya miku-san Kira simpan didalam kerangka.. makasih yaa XD

Posisi Sasu diakatsuki bakal jadi orang penting pokoknya.. entarkan dia ga mau kalah dari Tachi. Hooho.. sasu OOC? Hahah.. kira sengajaaaa #digampar.

.

**Widy awesome:** hoho.. Iya,Naru tanggung jawab koo.. XD..

Makasih udah suka,tapi maaf kalo Gaara nya kurang banyak adegan ya.. disinikan NaruSasu XD. Entar deh aku bikin NaruGaa,kalo sempet. #digetok.

Adegan action? Itu bakalan ada dichap-chap akhir mungkin. Hehe..

.

**RANadAU: **Heheh.. Maaf Ran-san,mungkin adegan NaruIta akan segera berakhir. Disni tetep NaruSasu. He.. tapi,tenang aja,klo Ran-san suka NaruIta aku juga suka ko. Makanya Kira rencananya mau buat Fic baru dengan pair itu.. hoho..

.

**Ryuu Kanaganame**: okee ini dilanjut Ryuu-san. Makasih udah bilang fic gaje ini keren #terbang.

Lemon? Hoho.. dichap ini ada adegan soft lemon ko.. hoho.. kalo lemon hard mungkin chap2 selanjutnya. Kheheh..

.

.

**Masher Fujoshi 24** : Naruto menggila suka? Hoho.. samaaa xD tapi mungkin ga bisa sering,takutnya jadi aneh.. he..

.

**Guest:** okee... ini lanjut saaaay ;)

.

**Princess Visionaries of obsesi** : hahaha.. Haduuh kayanya pada suka liat sasu-teme nista ya.. khekhe..

Kalo gitu sama dong XD #digampar.

.

**MORPH:** okaaay.. ini lanjut say.. ;)

.

** 4ever: ** Fic ini mengandung pair NaruSasu,jadi Narutolah semenya. Tenang aja say,Itachi punya kyuu ko. Hohoh.. Cuma butuh kesabaran aja.. hihihi..

.

**Akasaka Kirachiha:** sasunya pingsan. Ehehe.. okay.. ini lanjut say..;)

.

**Sachi Alsace:** hahah.. edan? Lah berarti Authornya juga edan dong? Kan yang buatnyaaa.. hoho..

Tapi ga apa deh edan juga,asal bikin sachi-san seneng.. cieeeee... hihi..

FlashbacK NaruItaSai bakalan ada ko,tapi enggak chap sekarang. Hehe,, tunggu aja yaa..

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu Slight Naruita,ItaKyuu,dll**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama,hurt**

**Rate : M**

**BOYXBOY,Yaoi,lime,gaje,dll**

**Dont like dont Read!**

**Selamat membaca~^^**

**.**

**.**

Konan dengan telaten memberi sebuah suntikan dibeberapa titik pada tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri akibat jarum pembius yang Naruto tembakan.

"Kemarikan obat yang berada didalam Box hitam itu!" Konan memerintah Sasori dengan nada ketus yang kentara. Jelas saja,Konan masih ingat dirinya telah ditipu habis-habisan oleh Sasori dengan obat tidurnya.

Sementara itu, Sasori hanya bisa komat-kamit dalam hati, menghadapi dua orang yang tengah berhati psikopat. Konan dan Naruto tentu saja.

'_Tuhaaan... Selamatkan akuuuu!'_

"Ehm.. Bagaimana keadaannya Origami?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tak apa Kitsune-sama. Saya telah menyuntikkan obat pelemas dibeberapa titik sensitif syaraf-syaraf otot Taka yang membeku. Dia hanya akan mengalami lumpuh paling lama selama tiga jam saja. Setelah itu,keadaannya akan normal kembali," Konan menjelaskan panjang lebar seraya memijat tangan kaku Sasuke.

"Lalu,kenapa dia tak sadarkan diri? Bukankah jarum itu tidak menimbulkan efek pingsan? Hanya membekukan otot dan lumpuh sementara?" Tanya Naruto heran. Matanya mengerling sinis kearah Sasori yang pada saat itu langsung menunduk ciut melihatnya.

"Ma-Maaf Kitsune-sama. Saya juga tidak tahu," Sasori menjawab takut-takut.

Konan menghela nafas. "Mungkin itu efek dari tubuh Taka sendiri yang sedang lemah. Saya rasa Taka dalam keadaan perut kosong dan badannya agak sedikit demam,"kata Konan menambahkan.

Naruto mendesah _'Anak itu.. Apakah saat dia menjemputku dia tidak sempat sarapan sama sekali?'_ benak Naruto tak habis pikir.

"Kalian boleh keluar," Ujar Naruto akhirnya. "Origami,kau boleh pulang. Tapi,sebelum itu kau antarkan dulu Deidara," lanjut Naruto. Konan mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi-"

"Kau tak perlu bicara lagi Mr. Kugutsu," desis Naruto memotong perkataan Sasori yang hendak protes dengan nada berbahaya.

"Ba-Baik," timbal Sasori lemas. _'Hiks.. Aku tak bisa mengantarkan Dei-chan'_ Sasori membatin nelangsa.

Konan dan Sasoripun segera meninggalkan kamar yang ditempati Sasuke dan Naruto. Lalu,Naruto menghampiri ranjang dimana Sasuke terbaring lemah diatasnya. Ia duduk persis disebelah Sasuke. Mata _Shapphire_nya diam-diam mengamati lekuk wajah Sasuke yang terpahat sempurna diparas pemuda itu.

Bulu mata yang lentik,alis yang hitam melengkung sempurna,bibir pink tipis,hidung yang bangir,dibungkus dengan kulit yang putih seputih Susu.

'_Dia lebih cantik dari Itachi. Bahkan lebih mulus,'_ batinnya berujar aneh seraya tangannya yang mengelus pipi porselen Sasuke.

"Engh.."

Naruto tersentak sedikit dan segera menjauhkan tangannya saat ia mendengar lenguhan kecil dari Sasuke. Mata Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Dipandanginya dengan intens orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

Tatap

Tatap

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto, mulai membuka topik pembicaraan. Daripada diam dan dipandangi seperti itu terus, lebih baik Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke kedap-kedip sesaat. Kepalanya begitu pening,pandangannya belum sepenuhnya jelas. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke serak dan lemas khas orang bangun tidur. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya,hendak memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Tapi..

Eh..? Ko tidak bisa?

Ia berusaha kembali menggeraka salah satu anggota tubuhnya,tapi tetap saja tak bisa. "Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah sendu,matanya memandang bersalah kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan respon Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi mulai penasaran.

Naruto menghela napas berat,seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang susah saat ia mulai berbicara. "A-ano.. Itu.. Kau terkena tembakkan jarumku" Naruto berkata lirih,saat menyebutkan kata 'tembakan' entah kenapa Sasuke merasa Naruto terdengar sangat .. Sedih?

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Saat pemikirannya mengatakan bahwa Naruto sedang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ia,mulai terbang dengan perasaannya yang bahagia .

"Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja" kata Sasuke lembut seraya tersenyum kecil,bermaksud mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Tapi-"

"Sungguh,aku baik-baik saja. Kau jangan terlalu Khawatir Naru.." Sasuke berkata sok akrab dan kepedean dengan memotong kalimat Naruto.

'_Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku, Terimakasih Naruto sayang!_' batin Sasuke mulai lebay .

"Bukan itu," Naruto berujar lemas. Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Bukan itu? Maksudnya Bukan mengkhawatirkannya begitu? Lantas apa?

"Hn?"

"Tapi.. Itu.. Ituu.." Kata Naruto terdengar frustasi benar-benar membuat Sasuke merasa penasaran,"itu adalah tembakan meleset pertamaku!" lanjutnya benar-benar frustasi.

SING!

JLEB!

A-APA?!

Bagai mendapat sambaran pertir disiang bolong ,hati Sasuke mencelos beku. Jadi,Naruto khawatir bukan dengan keadaannya, tapi karena tembakan yang meleset? Benar-benar deh si Naruto ini.. Pandai sekali membuatnya marah dan tersulut emosi. Ingin sekali Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto yang kuning itu,andai saja tubuhnya tak lumpuh seperti ini. Jangankan memukul,berteriak saja rasanya susah.

Jadi?

Sasuke hanya menampakan wajah yang memerah marah dengan raut yang tertekuk sangat kesal. Ia menggeram pelan saat mendapati raut muka Naruto yang masih terlihat frustasi.

"Dobe..." Sasuke mendesis kecil. _'Sabar.. Sabar.. Sabar!_' dalam hati pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu membatin.

"Kau jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan hina itu, Teme!" Naruto yang sempat mendengar desisan Sasuke tentu saja kesal. Namun,rasa kesalnya ia pendam dahulu,bagaimanapun keadaan Sasuke jauh dari keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia seakan teringat sesuatu. Wajahnya mendadak berubah khawatir saat melihat Sasuke,apalagi sekarang wajahnya sangat merah. Mungkin efek deman,pikirnya.

Naruto tidak tahu,bahwa wajah memerah Sasuke adalah luapan emosi yang ia tahan akibat dari sikapnya. Haaah...

Tuk!

"Ouch! Kenapa kau menyentilku hah?!" dengan suara yang masih lemah,Sasuke membentak Naruto. Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menyentil dahinya? Dengan keras pula!

"Chk..," Naruto mendecak kesal,"kau ini! Kenapa kau tak sempat isi perutmu dahulu, bocah Teme! Lihat sekarang! Baru saja kau terkena sebuah jarum,kau sudah tumbang. Ingatlah.. Sekarang kau adalah salah satu bagian Akatsuki. Dasar ceroboh!"

Sasuke bisa menangkap nada kesal pada suara Naruto. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya. Memang,tadi pagi ia terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu Naruto,jadinya ia lupa dengan sarapan. Ah! jadi malu juga,padahal ini adalah hari pertama ia bergabung dengan akatsuki. Tapi..

"Kalau kau tidak menembakan jarum terkutuk itu kepadaku,aku takkan begini!" belanya membuat hati Naruto mencelos ,karena hal itu mengingatkan pada tembakan meleset pertamanya.

Naruto mendesah,ia menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum tangannya menyentuh kening mulus Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya.

Sasuke tertegun dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Pipinya berhiaskan semburat merah tipis.

"Kau demam," katanya menatap langsung kearah onyx Sasuke,"Origami sudah menyiapkan obat untukmu,tapi sebelum itu kau harus makan dulu," kata Naruto seraya bangkit dari ranjang,lekas ingin pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak mau ditinggalkan.

"Chk.. Membawakan makan untukmu _Teme_! Jangan manja seperti itu!" Pernyataan Naruto itu entah kenapa membuat Sasuke kikuk sendiri. Naruto benar,dirinya ko mendadak bersikap menggelikan seperti itu?

'_Apa itu artinya aku kalah?_' pikir Sasuke mencelos.

OH ...INI BURUK!

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

TENG TONG TENG..

Suara bel pintu terdengar diseluruh penjuru Mansion Namikaze. Salah satu pelayan dimansion itu segera membuka pagar.

Cklek!

"Selamat siang! Bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan dengan sopan kepada pemuda berkulit pucat didepannya. Pemuda yang disapa ramah itu balik tersenyum 'ramah' seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf apakah Naruto-senpai ada? Saya Sai ingin bertemu" jawab Sai dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Maaf,tapi Naruto-sama tidak tinggal disini,"

Sai mengkerut heran, "Maksudnya?" tanyanya . Bukankan Mansion ini adalah Mansion Namikaze,yang berarti rumah Naruto juga?

"Eh..? Apakah ini Sai-nii?" suara cempreng dibelakang mengalihkan Sai. Lantas,ia menoleh kebelakang mendapati seorang gadis cantik dan manis tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Shion?" panggilnya dengan nada yang kurang yakin. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengangguk membenarkan. Sai memandang kagum gadis didepannya,setahunya.. Dulu gadis itu masih kecil dan tidak secantik ini.

"Kau sudah besar ya! Semakin cantik saja,seperti bibi Kushina" kata Sai memuji Shion dan Kushina bersamaan. "Selamat sore Bibi!" sambungnya menyapa Kushina yang baru datang dari belakang Shion.

Ibu dan anak itu sama-sama berwajah tersipu sambil terkikik mendengar pujian manis dari pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Sai! Lama tak jumpa ya! Ayo masuk!" wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu mengajak Sai untuk masuk kedalam Mansion megah itu. Dengan senang hati,Sai si 'manusia bertopeng ramah' mengikuti dua wanita cantik didepannya.

Sepanjang berjalan berdampingan,sepanjang itupula mereka berbincang-bincang ringan. Dimulai Kushina yang menanyakan Sai kemana saja selama ini,yang dijawab kuliah keluar negeri. Tentu saja,mereka percaya. Karena,siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Sai yang baik hati itu habis keluar dari tahanan akibat rencana pembunuhan terhadap sahabatnya sendiri? Dan,pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain lagi.

Hingga,satu pertanyaan yang Kushina lontarkan membuat langkah Sai terhenti.

"Ah..! apakah kau sudah menghubungi Itachi? pasti dia sangat senang jika mengetahui kau sudah kembali"

"..."

"Sai-nii,kenapa berhenti?" Suara Shion membuat Sai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dengan menahan emosi didalamnya,Sai berusaha menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar tidak dipaksakan.

"Sudah lama kami tak saling komunikasi. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang," _'dan_ _tidak pernah mau tahu,' _Sai menambahkan dalam hati.

Kushina dan Shion saling berpandangan heran saat mendengar nada suara Sai yang terdengar dingin. Namun,mereka berdua tak ambil pusing. Kushina mempersilahkan Sai untuk duduk disofa,saat mereka tiba diruang tamu,sedangkan Shion dengan sigap mempersiapkan minum untuk tamu tampan itu.

"Naruto tak ada disini Sai,dia sekarang tinggal dirumah kakeknya diShibuya." Kushina memulai pembicaraan. Sai mengangguk,walau dalam hati ia mengutuk Shin yang tak becus mencari informasi.

" Tak apa. Jika saya bisa bertemu bibi" Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Hahaha.. Kau tak pernah berubah Sai" Kushina merasa tersanjung. Tak lama,Shion datang dengan membawa sirup sirsak dinampannya. Ia menghidangkannya kepada Sai dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. _'Sai-nii semakin tampan'_ batinnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sai-nii sudah punya pacar belum?" celetuk Shion sembari medudukan dirinya disofa dekat Kushina.

"Belum," jawabnya cepat dan pendek.

Shion tersenyum sumringah. "Wah.. Tidak bisa dipercaya! Apa Sai-nii berencana menyusul Naru-niisan?" tanyanya ambigu. Kushina dapat menangkap gelagat aneh dari putrinya. Sepertinya,Shion menyukai Sai,pikirnya.

"Menyusul?" Sai membeo meminta penjelasan atas pertanyaan yang tidak jelas Shion.

"Hmmm.. Menyusul untuk punya kekasih seperti Naru-nii dan Itachi-nii yang pacaran," Shion berbicara riang tanpa tahu ada satu hati yang tertusuk dengan pernyataannya.

Sai menahan nafas,tangannya meremas sofa kuat,"Mungkin nanti saja," jawabnya dengan senyuman palsunya,"kalau boleh,apa aku bisa meminta alamat rumah Naruto? Aku sangat ingin menemuinya," lanjut Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu!" Kushina yang menjawab,lantas ia memberikan alamat rumah Naruto.

'_Menyusul ya? Mungkin lebih tepat kalau merebut..,' _

'_Waah.. Sai-nii,aku selalu menyukaimu'_

_._

_._

AAAAA

.

.

Pria tua berwajah licik itu memandang dua orang yang tengah berada didepannya dengan seringaiannya. Jari-jari panjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pelan namun pasti.

"Langsung saja Orochimaru," tukas seorang pemuda bemasker putih itu dingin.

"Khekhe.. Kau memang selalu bersikap tidak sabaran,Zabuza" kekeh Orochimaru sedikit dengan gayanya yang mendesis,"Setidaknya,duduklah dahulu sebelum kita berbicara," tambahnya menyuruh dua orang yang tengah berdiri itu duduk didepannya.

Mendecak pelan,akhirnya Zabuza dan sang partner itu dengan malas mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang tak empuk itu.

"Jadi,untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Zabuza dengan tidak sabaran.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki Akatsuki," Jawab Orochimaru akhirnya,ia tahu orang didepannya adalah orang yang tidak suka basa-basi atau bertele-tele.

Zabuza bereaksi kaget,begitu juga Haku yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Kenapa kalian terlibat dengan organisasi itu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tak suka. Zabuza cukup waras untuk tidak berurusan dengan Akatsuki yang terkenal hebat dan sangat misterius itu.

Orochimaru kembali terkekeh,menuai rasa tak suka Zabuza. sebelum menjawab,ia menyalakan sebuah pematik api dan menghidupkan cerutu berisi rokok,kemudian menyesapnya dalam.

"Hanya untuk memastikan,Akatsuki tidak mencampuri urusanku dengan Uchiha dan Namikaze saja," katanya dengan asap rokok yang menyembul keluar dari mulutnya.

'_Uchiha dan Namikaze?_' batin Zabuza bertanya.

"Kau berniat menghancurkan mereka?" tanya Haku tiba-tiba mulai bersuara.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian!" jawab orochimaru cepat,"sebagai pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin seperti kalian itu semua tidak penting," tambahnya.

Zabuza dan Haku terlihat berpikir keras. Terlibat dengan akatsuki adalah sesuatu yang ingin ia hindari.

"Aku menolak," jawab Zabuza akhirnya,Haku ikut mengangguk setuju. "Aku bukanlah detektif asal kau tahu."

"Chk.. Chk.. Aku tahu kau akan menolak," kata Orochimaru dingin seolah tidak tersinggung dengan penolakan langsung Zabuza. Toh,ia memang sudah tahu orang didepannya akan menolak. Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang sangat kuat,mereka bukanlah organisasi bawah tanah yang dikejar-kejar polisi atau detektif,melainkan organisasi yang disegani polisi dan bekerja sama dengan alat negara itu. Jadi,orang waras manakah yang berani berurusan dengan organisasi itu?

Well,jawabannya memang tidak ada.

"Lantas,untuk apa kau memintaku menyelidiki mereka?" ujar Zabuza dengan nada geram. Apakah pria tua bangka dihadapannya sedang mempermainkannya? Sialan! Dia bermaksud mengejeknya begitu?

"Hahhaa.. tenanglah! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

"..."

"_Well_,serius.." Akhirnya Orochimaru memilih untuk tidak bermain-main dengan Zabuza karena melihat mimik wajah sang Momochi sudah diambang batas kesabarannya.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk membunuh...

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Namikaze Minato"

.

.

AAAAAA

.

.

Baiklah.. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke tengah berbahagia sekarang. Kenapa? Tentu saja,jawabannya adalah sekarang sang pujaan hati alias Namikaze Naruto sedang menyuapinya makan dengan romantis , _mungkin hanya Sasuke yang menganggapnya begitu,tetapi sebodo amat! Yang penting Naruto sedang MENYUAPINYA.

Aaah...! Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Untuk saat ini sang Uchiha bungsu percaya dengan pribahasa "Bersakit-sakit dahulu,bersenang-senang kemudian".

"Kau makanlah yang banyak!" ujar Naruto perhatian,membuat Sasuke terpekik lebay dalam hati karena kesenangan.

'_Tentu saja Sayaaaang~'_

"Hn," gumamnya dengan wajah stoic tak menampakan emosi,berbanding terballik dengan hatinya yang berbunga. Hingga,suapan terakhir yang Naruto berikan dengan lahap Sasuke makan.

Naruto tersenyum geli dalam hati,melihat tingkah Sasuke sekarang,mengingatkannya kepada adiknya Kyuubi yang manja. Sehingga,dengan refleks ia mengacak rambut Sasuke yang menuai protes dari sang empu,walau rona merah tetap bertengger diwajahnya,benar-benar mirip Kyuubi.

Eh..Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuubi,ia jadi teringat dengan misi yang diberikan kepada ItaKyuu, apa berhasil?

Drrrt...Drrrt...Drrrt...

Baru saja dia memikirkan mereka, Itachi sudah mengubunginya. Naruto,dengan segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi.. Ya,bagus. Hmm.. hanya kecelakaan,dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku dikamar atas. Kemarilah."

Setelah percakapan itu berakhir Naruto kembali menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Lalu,ia memberikan minum Sasuke melalui sedotan.

"Ini untuk menurunkan panasmu,Taka."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menelan obat yang diberikan Naruto.

"Itachi,mengkhawatirkanmu," tiba-tiba Naruto berkata demikian,menghancurkan mood baik Sasuke. Kenapa disaat suasana romantis begini Naruto harus membicarakan orang ketiga sih? Sasuke benar-benar melupakan bahwa dirinyalah pihak ketiga yang berniat merebut kekasih kakaknya sendiri.

"Hn," gumamnya asam banget.

Lalu?

TOK TOK TOK

"Nii-saaan!" Ternyata adalah seorang Kyuubi yang mengetuk pintu dengan keras itu. Sasuke memutar matanya kesal. Merasa sangat terganggu saat ia sedang berduaan dengan Naruto.

"Masuk!" Naruto menimpali.

Kemudian,terbukalah pintu kamar bercat hitam itu,menampakan wajah sumringah Kyuubi dan Itachi dibelakang dengan wajah khawatir. Lantas,mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Dan, dengan lebaynya Kyuubi berlari menerjang kakaknya ..

"Nii-saan!" serunya memeluk erat sang kakak dengan penuh kerinduan,Naruto tertawa renyah atas tingkah manja Kyuubi yang memang suka melebihi manjanya Deidara itu.

"Bagaimana misimu Kyuu-chan?" tanya sang Namikaze sulung _excited_ banget langsung memangku Kyuubi dipangkuannya,benar-benar memperlakukan Kyuubi layaknya Deidara.

Kyuubi sih seneng-seneng aja tentunya. "Emmm.. Berhasil Nii-san! Aku mengalahkan Yakuza itu dengan telak! Nii-san pasti bangga!" serunya bersemangat,tidak menyadari seseorang diantara mereka yang berkedut kesal mendengar pernyataan edan Kyuubi. Mengaku-ngaku banget.

"Benarkah? Baiklah.. Nii-san sepertinya berhutang hadiah," kata Naruto membuat Kyuubi bahagia.

Lalu?

"EHEEEEMMM!"

Hening..

Sasuke dan Itachi saling pandang sekilas dengan wajah yang masam.

Sepertinya deheman keras itu berasal dari Duo Uchiha yang merasa dirinya diabaikan dengan reuni para Namikaze yang menyebalkan itu.

"Apa?" timpal duo Namikaze itu bersamaan.

Itachi mendesah,sementara Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sebal. Naruto dan Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alisnya kompak,bingung dengan tingkah duo Uchiha itu.

"Asal kau tahu Kitsune,anak rubahmu itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya memakan apel kebanggaannya dan membiarkanku hampir mati," ketus Itachi dingin seraya mendelik sebal kearah Kyuubi. Mendengar itu,diam-diam Sasuke menahan sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak tertawa. Itachi,hampir mati? Entah kenapa itu terdengar lucu dan membahagiakan baginya. Kenapa Itachi tak benar-benar mati saja? Memang dasar si adik yang durhaka!

"Kyuu?" panggil Naruto_ sweatdrop _saat mendengar penjelasan Itachi yang berbanding terbalik dengan penjelasan Kyuubi.

"DIAM KAU KERIPUT!" sungut Kyuubi kencang,namun saat ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sedang menatap menuntut kearahnya,Kyuubi hanya bisa cemberut dan sedikit memonyongkan bibir merahnya pertanda –Apa – Yang – dikatakan – Itachi – adalah- benar.

Tuk!

Satu sentilan mendarat mulus didahi Kyuubi. "Itu hadiahmu,Kyuu. Sekarang,pergilah kepada Rikudo dan Pain,jalani hukumanmu!" ujar Naruto tegas sehingga membuat Kyuubi mau tak mau menurutinya. Ia kemudian beranjak dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Mata _Rubby_nya menyorot sengit kearah Itachi yang saat itu tengah memberikan senyuman iblis kemenangan.

"Awas kau keriput!" semprotnya seraya sengaja menyeggol bahu Itachi dengan bahunya keras saat ia berjalan melewati Itachi. Sementara,sang Uchiha sulung hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya frustasi atas tingkah kekanakan yang sudah biasa antara ItaKyuu itu. ia sudah merasa menjadi pengasuh diantara anak-anak akatsuki yang ababil itu. Chk.. Beginilah Nasib seorang pemimpin. Dan,untungnya Naruto memiliki otak jenius dan perangai yang luar biasa TOP.

Setelah sepeninggal Kyuubi,suasana kembali hening. Suasana,diantara mereka cukup tidak mengenakan dan terbilang menyebalkan menurut Naruto. Berada diantara kedua Uchiha,memang suatu kesialan tersendiri untuk Naruto saat ini.

"Baiklah.. Taka,sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Sore nanti,badanmu akan kembali seperti semula jika demammu sudah turun," kata Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningan dengan berujar layaknya seorang dokter yang sedang berbicara dengan pasiennya. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumaman seraya mengangguk sedikit. Lalu,Naruto mulai membenahi posisi tidur Sasuke agar lebih terasa nyaman dengan telaten.

Saat Itachi memperhatikannya,ia berani bertaruh saat itu dirinya melihat tatapan menantang dari adikknya seolah mengejek kepadanya. Ia sedikit mendengus melalui hidungnya.

"Cepat sembuh, Outoutou...," katanya dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. Itachi,sangat tulus mengatakannya,walau Sasuke menerimanya dengan ekspresi tak suka.

Namun,senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai khas Uchiha Itachi. pemuda tampan berambut raven berkucir itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sang Kitsune mesra,dengan sengaja berniat memanas-manasi adiknya sekaligus menunjukan bahwa Naruto adalah kekasihnya.

Berhasil! Sasuke terlihat sangat dongkol karenanya.

'_Baka.. Dia sengaja melakukannya! Cih..'_

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Naruto harus bekerja ekstra untuk mengembalikan mood Itachi yang sepertinya sedang sangat buruk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Itachi bersikap sangat dingin seperti ini. Setelah ia mengajaknya kekamar yang berseberangan dengan Sasuke,Itachi hanya berdiri mematung didepan jendela kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ini bukan mengenai Kyuubi kan?" suara serak Naruto memecahkan kesunyian,ia menghampiri Itachi dan memeluk Itachi dari belakang dengan mesra.

Itachi tak bereaksi sedikitpun,ia tetap memandang keluar jendela memerhatikan Gaara dan Kiba yang sedang berlatih dengan wajah _Stoic_ dan pandangan mata yang kosong.

Naruto mendesah. Jika ada yang lebih merepotkan dalam hidup Naruto,ia yakin jawabannya adalah Para Uchiha. Tadi adiknya,sekarang Kakaknya. Kenapa sih?

Naruto mengecup pipi Itachi lama dari samping,sementara tangannya masih melingkar dipinggang kekar Itachi. Naruto memilih bungkam,ia tahu sekarang sang Uchiha sulung takkan membuka mulutnya. Mengenal Itachi selama 4 tahun,cukup bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui Itachi luar dalam.

"..."

"..."

'_Aaaah... Padahal masih banyak masalah yang harus ku selesaikan. Kenapa mereka harus menambah pekerjaanku?'_ Naruto mengeluh dalam hati atas tingkah para Uchiha yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya kerepotan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya,kemudian membalikan tubuh Itachi cepat,sehingga membuat Itachi sedikit tersentak. Lantas,ia memandang _Onyx_ malam Itachi dengan lembut,ia tersenyum.

Senyuman yang membuat Itachi dapat melupakan semuanya.

"Ada ap – mmmph," perkataan Naruto terpotong saat Itachi dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya agresif. Matanya sempat membola kaget,namun hanya sesaat karena dengan cepat wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai tipis disela-sela ciuman panas Itachi. Naruto membiarkan Itachi mendominasi mulutnya dengan membuka mulutnya,memberi celah untuk Itachi menjelajahi mulutnya.

Bunyi kecipak kecipuk (?) antara dua bibir yang saling melumat dan menghisap itu terdengar nyaring ditengah-tengah suasana sunyi kamar kedap suara itu. Naruto dan Itachi saling bergulat lidah dengan ganasnya,saling berusaha mendominasi. Namun,pada akhirnya Narutolah yang tetap unggul. Bagaimanapun,Naruto disini adalah sang ultimate superior seme. Wiiiih!

"Nngh...," Itachi mendesah kecil saat Naruto mengisap kuat namun lembut perpotongan lehernya,menyerang titik sensitif itu berkali-kali sehingga menimbulkan beberapa bercak kemerah-merahan dileher pucat Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya,meresapi rasa nikmat yang Naruto berikan kepadanya.

"Aku merindukanmu,Naru.." lirih Itachi erotis seraya menangkup wajah Naruto dan mengecup dalam bibir senpainya.

Naruto menyeringai dengan bibir yang terlihat lembab dan basah,"Ayo kita lakukan Ita-chan.." katanya nakal lalu menarik Itachi keatas ranjang.

"Aaahh.. nggh... Naruuuh.." Itachi mendesah seksi saat Naruto memilin puting susunya dengan erotis seraya terus menghisap dan menjilat area sensitif Itachi,yaitu telinga. Naruto,mulai menanggalkan kaos yang dipakai Itachi dengan tidak sabar,apalagi saat melihat wajah Itachi yang memandangnya sayu dengan napas yang terengah-engah,jangan lupakan rona merah diwajah pucatnya. Satu kalimat yang pas untuknya adalah..

"Kau cantik sekali,sayang~" bisik Naruto ditelinga Itachi,sehingga membuat Itachi merinding saat merasakan hembusan panas diarea sensitifnya. Chk.. selangkangannya semakin menyempit. Naruto sangat pandai membuatnya begitu horny.

"Jangannhh.. menggodakuuh Naruuh... Cephaat lakukan.." pintanya. Tangan Itachi tidak menganggur begitu saja,ia berusaha menanggalkan kemeja corak merah milik Naruto dengan susah payah. Sesekali,ia mengerang saat Naruto mulai menggigit-gigit nakal puting susunya gemas. Tangan kiri Naruto memilin puting susu kanan Itachi,sedangkan yang kanan ia gunakan untuk mencoba melepaskan kancing celana jeans yang dipakai Itachi. Sementara,mulutnya terus menghisap-menjilat-mengecup puting kiri Itachi.

"Nngh.. Naruuh.." sungguh,Naruto selalu bisa membuat Itachi terbang dan kenikmatan dengan begitu mudah. Padahal,Itachi termasuk dengan kategori cowo yang susah 'tegang'. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya,saat Naruto menggenggam penisnya dan mengusap-ngusapnya dengan lihainya. Membuatnya semakin menggelinjang dan mendesah. Itachi bahkan tak sadar,sejak kapan dirinya sudah telanjang bulat.

Naruto merangkak keatas tubuh polos Itachi,memerangkap Itachi dengan kedua tangannya,_shapphire_nya memandang lurus kearah _onyx_ yang dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Baiklah sekarang ia mulai horny.

Naruto membelai pipi Itachi dengan lembut, "Jadi,kenapa kau terlihat _bad mood_ seperti tadi?" tanyanya seraya mengecup bibir Itachi sekilas.

Chk.. Itachi sangat kesal. Kenapa sih harus bertanya itu disaat seperti ini? Lalu,ia memandang wajah tampan diatasnya. Ia mendesah pelan. Beginilah Naruto,kalau sesuatu yang ia inginkan belum ia dapatkan pastilah selalu mempunyai cara jitu untuk mendapatkannya. Dan Itachi tahu,jika ia tak menjawab maka Naruto takkan melanjutkan kegiatan ini.

'_Shit! Aku lupa kalau dia jenius!_' batin Itachi. Menghela nafas tak lega.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu lebih dekat dengan... Sasuke," katanya sedikit dengan nada keraguan.

EH?

"Hahahaha...," tawa renyah Naruto pecah begitu saja. Sementra,Itachi memalingkan wajahnya sebal dengan muka yang dipastikan memerah.

"Kau,cemburu? Kepada adikmu sendiri?" tanya Naruto menggoda Itachi. Sungguh,ini kejadian yang sangat menggelikkan. Ia tahu,bagaimana sayangnya Itachi kepada Sasuke. Tapi,sekarang kenapa Itachi seperti menjadikan Sauke musuhnya sendiri? Para Uchiha memang selalu membuatnya terhibur,pikir Naruto dengan senyum geli.

"Jangan menggodaku Naru! Cepat lakukan!" ujar Itachi sebal,karena Naruto malah menggodanya,bukannya melanjutkan acara sakral mereka.

Naruto mengangguk,dengan cepat ia melumat bibir Itachi. Kali ini,tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali. Ia melakukannya dengan ganas. Lengan Itachi memeluk leher Naruto,membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"mmmh.. mmhhh.. uugh.." lenguh Itachi saat tangan Naruto mulai mengocok penisnya dengan cepat. kepala Naruto turun kebawah,dengan lihai ia menjelajahi tubuh mulus Itachi dengan kecupan-kecupan panasnya.

Tiba-tiba..

Krrssak kksrruusuk...

Terdengar bunyi mikrofon disudut speaker kamar itu. Speaker yang terdapat diseluruh sudut ruangan Amegakure House,dimana selalu digunakan dalam keadaan darurat saja. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar,menunggu apa yang akan mereka beritahukan. Dan..

"KI-KITSUNE-SAMA.. KURAMA TIBA-TIBA JATUH PINGSAN!"

"A-apa?! Chk... kenapa bisa?!" seru Naruto panik seraya beringsut cepat dan segera bergegas menuju Kyuubi. Naruto sedikit berlari tanpa menghiraukan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

Lalu?

Itachi cengok.

"Damn! Lalu bagaimana ini?! Kyuubi sialan!" rutuk Itachi geram seraya melihat sesuatu diselangkangannya yang masih berdiri tegak. Akan tetapi,raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi khawatir. Ia mendesah panjang.

'_Kenapa kamu Kyuu?!_' batinnya seraya berusaha bangkit dan memakai pakaiannya kembali,walaupun ia harus menahan rasa sakit akibat kegiatan yang belum tuntas itu.

Haah.. Deritamu Chi!

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Suigetsu,Neji dan Shikamaru hanya dapat membatin heran saat mendapati Sasuke,tidak ada dimansionnya. Pemuda itu juga tidak bisa dihubungi dari tadi. Padahal,biasanya jika hari libur begini,pemuda yang berambisi mengalahkan kakaknya itu selalu Stand by dikamarnya. Bahkan,biasanya mereka perlu rayuan ekstrsim hanya untuk mengajak sang Uchiha bungsu pergi keluar.

Tapi ini?

Belum juga mereka ngajak,si raven itu sudah tidak ada . Kata Kaa-sannya alias Mikoto,Sasuke pagi sekali sudah berangat.

"Loh.. bukannya Sasuke bersama kalian? Tadi pagi dia sudah berangkat,bahkan tidak sempat sarapan. Bibi kira bersamamu,Shika."

Begitulah kira-kira yang Mikoto ucapkan saat Shikamaru bertanya. Hal itu,sukses membuat ketiga pemuda yang mendengarnya keheranan setengah mati. Kemana perginya Sasuke dan dengan siapa? Setidaknya itulah yang batin mereka tanyakan.

"Jadi,kemana kita sekarang?" mulai Suigetsu kepada 2 pemuda didepannya. Neji hanya mengangat bahunya,sebagai tanda tidak tahu atau terserah. Memang,Neji tidak tahu,toh ia memang jarang berkumpul dengan mereka. Masih ingatkan Neji adalah 'sahabat' baru Sasuke?

Dan Shikamaru hanya bergumam seperti biasa,"Mendokusai..." ia tak bosan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama setiap waktunya. Lalu,pemuda yang selalu memandang sesuatu dengan merepotkan itu,menyalakan sebuah rokok dan menghisapnya.

Suigetsu mendesah sedikit sebal, _'Kadang aku berpikir: kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan mereka?'_ batinnya merasa sedikit menyesal.

Pemuda bergigi runcing itu memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Ayolah.. Sore ini kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku sudah mengumpulkan kalian,masa tidak melakukan apa-apa? Hari ini aku benar-benar butuh _**refreshing**_.." Suigetsu berbicara dengan penekan kata _direfreshing._ Seakan ingin mengingatkan kedua pemuda didepannya,bahwa ia masih dalam masa galau,pasca terbongkarnya kejelekan Karin. Bagaimanapun,Suigetsu merasa ditipu mentah-mentah karena ia bisa mencintai gadis itu.

'_Nasibku.. Kenapa selalu menjadi yang paling nista..,'_ Suigetsu meratapi nasibnya sendiri dengan rasa miris.

Lalu?

Dengan kompak Shikamaru dan Neji mengangkat ponselnya dan meletetakkannya dimasing-masing telinga mereka. Suigetsu mengakat alisnya bingung. Apalagi,dengan kompak pula Shikamaru dan Neji menatap ponsel mereka sambil mendecak kesal sesaat setelah mereka mengangkat ponselnya.

"Kalian menghubungi siapa?"

"Panda-ku"

"My puuppy."

Shikamaru dan Neji menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu hampir bersamaan .

"Chk.. Anak baru itu.. Lalu,kenapa wajah kalian terlihat kesal? Panggilannya tak dijawab?" tebak Suigetsu tepat sasaran.

"Ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua," tiba-tiba Shikamaru bersuara sedikit serius,tidak biasanya. Neji mengangguk setuju.

"Aneh?" beo satu-satunya pemuda yang tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah menggunakan GPS untuk mencari tahu dimana mereka. Tapi,anehnya sama sekali tak terdeteksi, bahkan ketika aku menggunakan kemampuanku dengan cara hacker," jelas pemuda jenius itu.

"Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu kepada Gaara," setuju Neji, "jika ponsel mereka aktif,seharunya GPS akan mendeteksi letak mereka sekarang. Tapi,mereka sama sekali tidak" tambahnya.

Suigetsu manggut-manggut menyimak apa yang dikatakan dua temannya itu. "Lalu?" tanyannya.

"Mereka jelas bukan orang sembarangan. Karena untuk melakukan itu,bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Dan aku harus menyelidiki ini semua," kata Shikamaru serius.

'_Apalagi aku sangat curiga dengan gerak-gerik mereka dikampus. Terlalu mencurigakan. Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari sesuatu atau sedang mengawasi?_' batinnya menambahkan.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Naruto menuruni tangga dengan tergesa menuju ruangan latihan _spar _, tempat dimana Kyuubi dihukum dengan Yahiko dan Pain. Jika menyangkut keluarganya apalagi adik-adiknya,pastilah Naruto jadi seorang yang berlebihan dan OOC, penyakit _brother complex_ nya memang sudah dalam tingkat akut. Dalam waktu dua menit saja,ia sudah sampai ditempat Kyuubi. Jika orang normal mungkin butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencapainya,mengingat bagaimana pusingnya tata letak Amegakure House yang sedikit seperti labirin.

"Kenapa dia bisa begini?" tanya Naruto memangku kepala Kyuubi dipangkuannya.

Blush!

Wajah Yahiko,Nagato,Gaara dan Kiba itu merona hebat saat melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Perut sixpack dan dada bidangnya terpampang jelas didepan mereka. Apalagi,tubuh itu dibalut kulit tan dan sedikit keringat,memberi kesan sangat seksi terhadapnya. Butuh usaha keras untuk Gaara mengembalikan dunianya. Karena,Gaaralah yang pertama tersadar,kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tahu jelasnya Kitsune-sama. Saat aku melihat Kurama berlatih,tiba-tiba ia terjatuh pingsan begitu saja," jelasnya masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan wajah anggotanya yang memerah bak kepiting rebus seraya memandang kearahnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Ia,lebih mengkhawatirkan Kyuubi yang kini pingsan dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal dan wajah yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.." bisiknya saat mengamati tubuh Kyuubi. Jika,pingsan biasa pastilah takkan berkeringat dingin seperti ini,napasnya juga aneh,apalagi wajahnya sangat pucat. Naruto semakin panik.

"Kiba,Panggil Mr. Kugutsu cepat!" perintahnya menuai anggukan langsung dari Kiba. Ia pun bergegas pergi mencari Sasori,yang sepertinya sedang berada dilab.

Itachi kemudian datang,ia segera ikut memeriksa Kyuubi dengan khawatir. Tangannya memeriksa denyut nadi Kyuubi yang terasa lemah. "Kenapa bisa begini?" suara datar Itachi bertanya,namun hanya Naruto yang dapat menangkap rasa khawatir didalamnya.

"Kau yakin,saat Kyuu melakukan misi ia tak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Hn aku yakin." Jawabnya mantap. Naruto mengangguk percaya. Tak mungkin Itachi berbohong.

Tak lama kemudian Sasori datang bersama Kiba. Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung memeriksa keadaan Kyuubi tanpa diperintah. Ketika,memeriksanya raut wajah Sasori berubah tegang. Lantas,ia segera menatap kearah Naruto.

"Dia terkena racun.." ucapnya membuat semua orang terperanggah kaget. "Kita harus segera bawa dia kerumah sakit!"

.

.

**TBC..**

**Hahahah.. Makin ancur T.T #Ketawa frustasi.**

**Jujur aja,Fic ini adalah Fic yang paling berat dan compilcated dibanding Fic Kira yang lainnya. Butuh perasan otak untuk mencarri ide dan melanjutkannya. Jadi,maaf ya kalo up datenya lama.. hehe..**

**Semoga chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya. . . **

**Yaaah.. apalagi diatas ada soft lemon gaje #lirik adegan NaruIta.**

**Itu adalah soft lemon pertama Kira,jadi maaf kalo hasilnya ancur lebur. Heheh..**

**Trus,maaf juga ga sampe klimaks,karena Itachi ga punya jatah buat klimaks ma Naru.. #lirik suke-teme.**

**Yaudah.. segitu aja..**

**Kira tunggu aja komen,saran,kritik atau flamenya dikotak riview.. ^,^**

**Jaa ne..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spesial thanks to:**

**Namikaze miwa, Yue. Lawliet, Sachi Alsace, Rannada Youichi, Haruna Saomi, Arum Junnie, Aicintaa (guest), i (guest), miyu miu, Guest, MORPH, AnakYunJae, Princess Visionaries of obsesi, Widy awesowme, RANadAU, neko 1412, yuto, uzumaki meguru, Misa-kun, sasunaru, nitya-chan, dobe itu naru, gie, ahmad s kenedy, uzumaki moku, Dhea devi, ashlih, Namikaze Menma, Guest, tika thequinz, UchiNami Selvie, Narusasu Lovers, oni chan, mr. Simple, yaayay, Zinkyo ariku, noaiy, hanraeki, Aoi rin, Akai Michi, namikaze trisha, Evita yukina, Namikaze Yuto, Akaina, RaFa Llight S.N, Yuharu Kouji, Yuan, oguro miruku, Guest, miku-miku,.**

Huweeeee... #nangis terharu..

Hiks.. Makasih semuanya udah Riview Fic yang gaje ini.. terus terus.. Udah bilang keren HUWEEEEE... #nangis gaje..

Jujur aja, awalnya sama Fic NaruSasu ini sempet pesimis soalnya paling dikit minatnya.. eh ternyata.. untuk chap 5 ini Kira mendapatkan 50 review sekaligus #sujud syukur..

Jadinya, KIra semangat Minna dan ide langsung muncul gitu aja.. hohoho..

Yosh.. Segitu aja, maaf ga bisa balas satu2 Rivi nya.. hehe..

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : narusasu Slight Naruita,ItaKyuu,dll**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama,hurt**

**Rate : M**

**BOYXBOY,Yaoi,lime,gaje,typo,dll**

**Dont like dont Read!**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kenapa adik saya bisa terkena racun begitu dok? Dan jenis racun apa yang menyerangnya? Apa itu berbahaya?" pertanyaan beruntun itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pemuda yang biasanya nampak selalu tenang dan bersikap dewasa disegala sikon itu tampak melunturkan imejnya sendiri, ketika rasa khawatir kepada Kyuubi menghantuinya.

Sang dokter nampak paham, ia sedikit menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"_Clorofhixogen*_ ,racun yang sangat berbahaya untuk paru-paru. Racun ini, mungkin jenis yang sangat langka mengingat pemubuatannya yang susah. Racun ini bersifat parasit, dan bekerja cepat kepada organ paru-paru," jelasnya membuat Naruto bertambah khawatir saat tahu Kyuubi terserang racun yang sangat berbahaya.

'_Ya Tuhaaan... Aku bukanlah seorang Kakak yang baik,_' batin Naruto mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lantas bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok? Tolonglah.. Selamatkan nyawa adik saya," ucap Naruto penuh permohonan kepada sang dokter.

Sang dokter malah tersenyum simpul kepada pemuda tampan didepannya. Dia mengerti perasaan keluarga pasien yang sering ia jumpai seperti halnya Naruto.

"Anda bisa tenang Namikaze-sama. Adik anda baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya, saya juga merasa heran dengan kondisi adik anda yang baik-baik saja. Kalau saja racun ini terkena pada orang lain mungkin dalam waktu 3 jam saja, nyawa orang itu tak akan terselamatkan. Sementara, adik anda dapat bertahan dari racun ini selama tiga hari tanpa ada kerusakan pada organ paru-parunya," jelas sang dokter kepada cucu pemilik rumah sakit ini a.k.a Tsunade Namikaze. Hal itu membuat Naruto mendesah lega sekaligus bingung.

"Tiga hari?" beonya mengkerutkan keningnya heran. Jadi, Kyuubi sudah terkena racun sebelum melakukan misi?.

Sang dokter yang terkenal jenius dan tersohor bernama L. Lawaliet itu kemudian mengangguk membenarkan. " Ya, benar. Kemungkinan besar Kyuubi-sama telah memproteksi tubuhnya menggunakan semacam antibody atau vaksin anti racun dan juga mungkin tambahan suntikan penghambat yang tadi Prof. Sasori berikan, sehingga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tubuhnya. Kyuubi-sama hanya perlu mengistiratkan dirinya, dan jangan terlalu banyak beraktifitas dahulu karena itu akan berefek sesak," jelasnya panjang lebar. Kali ini ia yang mengagguk mengerti. Kemudian, pemuda _blode_ itu berterima kasih pada sang dokter sebelum akhirnya ia berpamit meninggalkan ruangan dokter itu.

"Syukurlah... Kyuu..," bisiknya lega.

Naruto kemudian berjalan dilorong rumah sakit menuju kamar pasien yang ditempati Kyuubi. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Kyuubi yang tertutup bermaksud menemui adiknya, namun niatnya terhenti saat ia melihat Itachi sedang membelai rambut Kyuubi seraya menggenggam tangannya dibalik celah pintu yang terbuka. Naruto menggeleng pelan, sebelum senyuman tipis terukir diwajahnya.

"Bahkan dia tidak menyadari suara pintu yang terbuka," ucapnya sangat pelan seraya mendengus. Narutopun lebih memilih menutup kembali pintu itu, lalu akan menemui Sasuke yang berada dikamar yang berseberangan dengan Kyuubi.

Ceklek!

Naruto memasuki kamar yang dihuni Sasuke, tak ada siapapun selain Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang melamun (?).

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Suke?" Naruto sedikit membuat Sasuke kaget, karena kehadirannya benar-benar tak dirasakannya. Namun, Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, benar-benar merajuk. Melupakan bahwa sikap seperti itu adalah sikap seorang Uke.

Naruto mendesah_berat. Lantas, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah terbaring dikasur rumah sakit itu. "Ck.. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti itu Suke," ucap Naruto membuat hati Sasuke mencelos, ia semakin memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, ia semakin kesal.

"Baiklah.. Cukup. Kau besok pagi juga akan pulang Suke. Disini hanya untuk mengistirahatkan dirimu, karena mulai besok kau harus berlatih bersama team, dan aku harus mengetahui kemampuan khususmu. Jadi, berhentilah merajuk seperti itu!" Omel Naruto sedikit pusing dengan tingkah sang Uchiha bungsu.

Dari tadi, setelah kejadian Kyuubi pingsan dan Naruto menyuruh anggotanya juga membawa Sasuke kerumah sakit untuk perawatan yang lebih maksimal, selama itu pula anggota akatsuki baru itu terus menerus dalam keadaan mood yang sangat buruk , entah kenapa. Sampai-sampai, ia tidak mau ditemani siapapun, bahkan kakaknya saja, Itachi yang hendak memasuki ruang rawat ini langsung diberi sembuaran kemarahan darinya, tidak mengizinkan siapapun menemaninya, kecuali mungkin hanya Naruto.

'_Benar- benar merepotkan'_ pikir Naruto mulai mengikuti gaya bahasa Shikamaru.

Lalu datanglah seorang suster berambut pink kedalam ruangan itu, bermaksud mengecek keadaan Sasuke.

"Se-selamat malam, Tu-tuan!" sapa suster itu kelihatan sekali merasa gugup. Oh yeah! Bagaimana tidak? Suster itu beruntung memasuki ruangan dengan pemuda yang luar biasa tampan didalamnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, mudah-mudahan salah satunya kepincut dengan kecantikannya. Syukur-syukur dua-duanya.

"Eh.. Selamat malam sus!" sapa balik Naruto dengan ramah, otomatis hal itu membuat Sakura, nama suster itu tersipu meihat senyuman maut Naruto. Sementara, Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mendengus. Benar-benar sok pamer peromon! Pikirnya tak suka, saat Naruto memperlihatkan senyum menawannya kepada orang lain.

Dengan semangat empat lima, suster Sakura itu segera memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Sengaja dilama-lamakan supaya dapat mempunyai kesempatan dengan dua pria tampan ini. Oh wow! Sungguh usaha yang sia-sia Sakura.

"Aku bisa pulang saat ini jugakan?" kata Sasuke bertanya datar kepada sang Suster.

"A.. Sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu Tuan," jawab sang suster dengan nada yang terdengar genit ditelinga 2 pemuda tampan itu, "Kondisi anda memang tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit demam," _'lagian masa baru satu jam disini, mau pulang lagi? Shanaaroo! Aku harus menahannya lebih lama, kyaaa!'_ lanjutnya dalam hati benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke dirawat dirumah sakit lebih lama.

"Dengarkan itu!" ketus Naruto, "sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, _Teme_!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sebal, "Diam kau _Dobe_!"

Sang suster hanya sweatdrop saat mendengar lempar ejekan antar dua pria tampan itu.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Restoran mewah disekitar Shibuya menjadi tempat pertemuan antara Kabuto, Sai, Zabuza dan Haku. Mereka berempat duduk dipojok restoran yang sengaja mereka pesan, dimana tempat itu digunakan untuk pertemuan rahasia anggota Hebi. Dalam suasana hening mereka berempat menikmati makan malam yang mereka pesan. Suasana kaku dan dingin, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Dalam wajah tanpa ekspresi, Sai memperhatikan satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang akan menjadi partnernya.

'_Orochimaru benar-benar tidak main-main. Aku harus berhati-hati dengan mereka,'_ pikir Sai seraya menyuapkan satu potongan steak kedalam mulutnya.

Pikiran Sai menerawang saat ia mengingat kembali perkataan Kabuto yang memberitahukan misi mereka kali ini.

Membunuh Uchiha Fugaku dan Minato Namikaze.

Jujur, Sai sangat keberatan dengan misi ini. Bukan karena Sai tidak bisa menjalankan misi ini, dirinya sangat yakin ia mampu membunuh sepuluh orang sekalipun, apalagi itu Uchiha. Sai benar-benar muak mendengar marga itu, marga yang digunakan oleh musuhnya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi.

Lalu apa?

Masalahnya adalah ia juga harus terlibat dengan seorang Namikaze, dan lebih buruknya ia adalah AYAH dari orang yang ia cintai, Minato Namikaze. Apa jadinya nanti kalau Naruto mengetahui dirinya terlibat dengan Hebi yang membunuh ayahnya? Tamatlah sudah hidupnya, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin ia jadikan musuh dalam hidupnya, terlepas dari dirinya yang memang mencintai Naruto.

Naruto itu sangat BAHAYA! Dirinya saja sampai saat ini tidak mengetahui sejauhmana kehebatan Naruto. Dia adalah sosok misterius, dan benar-benar menakutkan sampai level ia bisa membunuh 10 orang penjahat kelas atas dalam waktu 4 detik_tentu saja dengan snipernya.

"Sai-san? Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?" suara Kabuto menyentak lamunan Sai, denganwajah datar ia memandang Kabuto.

"Aku tidak akan terlibat dengan Namikaze, aku takkan pernah berurusan dengan Naruto, " katanya menjawab, "Urusanku adalah Uchiha Itachi, kau tahu itu Kabuto."

Kabuto mengangguk mengerti, sementara Zabuza dan Haku hanya menyimak.

"Tapi, sebaiknya anda segera bertindak Sai-san. Kenapa sampai saat ini anda terlihat begitu santai?" ucap Kabuto dengan nada yang menyindir ditelinga Sai.

Pemuda bersurai hitam pendek itu mendengus melalui hidungnya.

"Jika saja aku dapat mengetahui dimana ia berada, saat itu juga aku akan membunuhnya," sahutnya dingin dengan mata yang menyorot tajam.

Kabuto terkekeh, kekehan yang begitu memuakan bagi Sai. "Bahkan kau belum menemukan dimana ia berada?" nada mengejek itu kembali didengar telinga Sai. Cih! Pandai sekali si mata empat ini membuatnya tersulut emosi.

"Kau kira, memang apa alasan yang membuat kalian sampai-sampai meminta bantuanku hanya untuk membunuh Uchiha sulung itu kalau kalian tidak bisa melakukannya, ahn?" balas Sai benar-benar telak membungkam Kabuto.

Zabuza menyeringai. _'Orang yang menarik,' _batinnya.

"_Well_..," ucap Kabuto seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah, "memang Uchiha Itachi itu sangat sulit untuk ditaklukan. Yah.. Apalagi ia bersanding dengan Namikaze Naruto," lanjutnya memanasi Sai, dengan mengungkit masalah yang tabu bagi Sai.

'_Sialan!'_

"Aku akan segera membunuhnya, kau tenang saja Kabuto," desis Sai berbahaya. Sedangkan Kabuto menyeringai puas.

"Aku menunggu, buktikanlah Tuan Sai..," katanya menyebalkan. Sai menanggapinya dengan mata yang mengerling bosan. Lalu, Kabuto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Zabuza dan Haku yang sedari tadi tak bersuara.

"Kap_"

"Kami akan beraksi malam ini juga!" Zabuza langsung saja memotong perkataan Kabuto cepat. Benar-benar tidak sabaran, khas seorang Zabuza sekali.

Tapi... Kabuto menyeringai senang, "Aku tunggu hasilnya."

"Hmm.."

Pada pukul tujuh malam itu, Sai melihat bagaimana seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin mengeluarkan auranya.

...

Pria bertubuh tegap dengan surai hitam sebahu itu berjaan diiringi 2 bodyguardnya dan 2 anak buahnya diperusahaan . Melangkah dengan penuh keangkuhan dan segala kehormatan yang ia punyai. Suara sepatu kulit, menjadi musik yang mengalun ditengah-tengah area parkiran _Uchiha corp _yang nampak sepi_._ Ia adalah pemilik sekaligus sang direktur utama dari perusahaan besar tersebut, Uchiha Fugaku namanya.

Pria berusia 50 tahun itu menyapu keseluruh penjuru tempat. Matanya yang awas dan istingnya yang bisa disebut tajam itu merasakan kehadiran orang lain disekitarnya. Ia kemudian melonggarkan dasinya dan merapikan jas yang ia pakai. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti ditengah jalan, ketika mereka hampir sampai ditempat parkiran mobilnya. Dan semua ikut berhenti dengan membawa tanda tanya dikepala mereka.

Hening..

Hening..

"Kalian berhati-hatilah..," suara beratnya terdengar pasti ditelinga ke 4 pria lainnya, menuiai tanya dan rasa heran yang mereka tidak mengerti atas ucapan sang direktur. Lalu, rombongan itupun kembali melangkah, diawali dengan langkah Fugaku. Tak ada yang berani bertanya, mereka hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti atas kata-kata ambigu itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Dor

Dor

Dor

Bruuugh!

Suara tembakan menggema diseluruh penjuru parkiran itu, Fugaku sangat kaget. Ternyata benar, dia sedang diawasi. Ia menoleh kearah ketiga anak buahnya telah tekapar bersimbah darah, dengan tembakan dikepala masing-masing. _'Penembak jitu! Pembunuh bayaran profesional'_ pikirnya. Ia yakin ketiga anak buahnya tewas. Lantas, Fugaku segera melarikan diri dan segera merogoh _handgum_ yang ia punya. Berlidung dibelakang mobil limousinnya.

"Ck.. Sial! Kunci mobil ini dipegang Ebisu!" rutuknya karena ia tidak bisa kabur melalui mobilnya. Nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. _'Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?'_ batinnya bertanya.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?!" panik seorang bodyguard yang selamat, yang ternyata mengikuti Fugaku dari belakang. Fugaku menoleh, ia hampir tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada yang selamat.

"Hn," gumamnya pendek, sementara _onyx_nya terus mencari dimana sang pendembak bersembunyi dengan jeli dan menyorot tajam. Bersikap waspada dan tenang. itulah yang ada dipikiran sang bodyguard yang kagum saat memperhatikan majikannya, meskipun dalam keadaan mendesak begini, masih tetap mempertahankan wajah datar tanpa gentarnya. Benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Sekarang kita mengetahui dari mana asal sikap dan perangai anak-anaknya.

Sementara itu, dibalik sebuah mobil sport hitam berdiri 3 pemuda yang sedang menyeringai senang.

"Pembunuh profesional? Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu Zabuza," kata seorang pria dengan senyuman tanpa artinya.

Zabuza mendengus, "Itu bukan apa-apa. Karena mangsa kita yang sebenarnya masih bersembunyi dibalik mobil itu," sahut Zabuza seraya mengamati kearah sebuah mobil limosin.

"Khh.. Kau benar. Ayo kita lakukan! Aku sungguh tidak sabar melihat kematian seorang Uchiha!"

"Hmm.. Haku, bersiaplah. Kita serang mereka secara langsung!" komando Zabuza seraya memakai penutup kepala yang diikuti pemuda cantik bernama Haku.

"Baik, Zabuza-san!"

Dengan cepat, Zabuza dan Haku keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sedangkan, pemuda yang lainnya hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Fugaku segera menari pelatuknya saat melihat dua orang muncul dibalik mobilnya. Dua peluru ia luncurkan dengan mulus. Dan tidak meleset, namun sayang tidak ada efeknya bagi kedua orang misterius itu.

"Mereka menggunakan anti peluru, Tuan! Bagaimana ini?!" seru anak buah Fugaku benar-benar panik saat melihat tembakan yang dilancarkan Fugaku tidak mempan.

'_Ini gawat!'_ Batin Fugaku panik, walau diluarnya masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya meskipunpun keringat dingin jelas-jelas keluar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan berani, seakan menantang maut, Fugaku keluar dari persembunyiannya, sudah ia putuskan setidaknya sebelum mati ia harus tahu siapa yang melakukan ini.

"Tu-TUAN!" panggil bodyguard itu putus asa berusaha menghentikan Fugaku yang sepertinya berbuat nekad.

" Segera kau hubungi Akatsuki dan Minato! Aku akan menghadapi mereka!" titah Fugaku mutlak dengan mengintimidasi, membuat sang bodyguard mengangguk terpaksa.

Plok.. plok.. plok..

Zabuza bertepuk tangan, salut melihat Fugaku yang sepertinya menantang. Tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"Benar-benar seorang Uchiha! Tidak takut mati ahn?"

Fugaku menatap tajam pria bertopeng didepannya, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?!" desisnya berbahaya, tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Zabuza.

"Hahaha... Haku, kau habisi orang yang dibelakang mobil itu! Uchiha yang sombong ini biar aku yang urus!" perintah Zabuza sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Fugaku yang seakan menantang dan tidak mengacuhkannya.

'_Gawat!' _batin Fugaku ketika Zabuza menyuruh partnernya untuk membunuh anak buahnya. Kalau begini, ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan. Usahanya untuk mengulur-ulur waktu yang ia lakukan saat ini, untuk memberikan kesempatan anak buahnya menghubungi batuan adalah hal yang sia-sia. Pada akhirnya..

DOR!

"AAAARRRGH!"

Anak buahnya tewas juga.

Zabuza menyeringai puas melihat raut muka Fugaku yang akhirnya runtuh, ia terlihat panik. "Ada kata-kata terakhir tuan Uchiha?"

"BRENGSEK!"

Fugaku berlari berlari seraya menembak Zabuza dengan peluru yang masih tersisa dengan membabi buta, sang Momochi dengan lihainya menghindar dari bidikan Fugaku, sama halnya dengan Fugaku Zabuza terus menembakan sniper andalannya kearah Fugaku, pria tangguh itu berusaha menghidar dengan gesit.

'_Inikah kemapuan seorang Uchiha?"_ batin Haku yang melihat kejadian itu dibelakang, takjub dengan kemampuan menembak dan menghidar Fugaku, padahal jelas-jelas pria itu sudah berusia setengah abad, ternyata usia tidak mengurangi ketangguhan Uchiha dewasa itu ketika ia melawan pembunuh berdara dingin yang telah membunuh ratusan jiwa macam sang Momochi. Zabuza kelihatan kewalahan.

DOR DOR DOR!

Tiga tembakan melesat dari arah belakang, mengenai punggung Uchiha Fugaku dengan telak.

Brugh!

Akhirnya Fugaku ambruk dengan menanggung sakit pada punggungnya. Zabuza dan Haku segera mengalihkan perhatiannnya kearah Sai yang sedang menyeringai seraya meniup pistol yang masih berasap.

"SKAK!" serunya puas melihat Fugaku yang tersungkur dibawah bersimbah darah, lalu Sai berbalik pergi begitu saja.

Walaupun Zabuza terlihat kesal karena mangsanya dibunuh orang lain, ia tetap berlalu pergi meninggalkan Fugaku yang sudah terkapar seraya terus merutuki Sai yang mengambil kesenangannya. Haku yang menyadari itu hanya mendesah pasrah, kemudian mengikuti dua pemuda itu.

Yang mereka tidak sadari adalah nafas Fugaku yang masih teratur, walau matanya terpejam.

"_Kaa-san, kenapa Tou-san selalu pulang malam?"_

"_Tou-sanmu itu bekerja Suke, ia sibuk mengelola perusahaan yang kakek berikan kepada Tou-sanmu."_

"_Waah.. Apakah itu hebat bu?"_

"_Tentu saja, tidak semua orang bisa seperti Tou-sanmu! Ayahmu sangat hebat, semua orang tahu itu. hihi.."_

"_Uwooo! Kalau begitu Suke juga mau seperti Tou-san, Bu! Kalau Suke besar nanti, Suke mau jadi seperti Tou-san!"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya! Suke akan berjuang, dan Suke akan menjadi lebih hebat, daripada Tou-san! Suke akan membuat perusahaan sendiri yang lebih baik dari perusahan Tou-san!"_

Dalam detik-detik terakhirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Fugaku memanggil nama sang anak seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Sa-suke..."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, nama Sasuke dengan senyuman kebanggaan yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat selama ini dari sosok Fugaku meluncur manis dibibirnya. Namun sayang, ketika itu terjadi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Ya.. Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya, tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Ironis.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

"Ngh..," lenguhan kecil dan gerakan tangan Kyuubi membangunkan Itachi yang sejak tadi tertidur disampingnya. Itachi segera membuka matanya, mengembalikan semua kesadarannya yang sedkit kabur akibat tanpa sengaja tertidur.

"Kyuu.. kau sadar?" Itachi segera bertanya kepada Kyuubi, yang saat itu tengah berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar. Dengan lemas, Kyuubi menoleh kearah Itachi.

"Ke-riput..," lirihnya memanggil Itachi.

Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi merasa bahagia ketika Kyuubi memanggilnya begitu. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuubi, merasa sangat lega. Senyuman yang amat tulus yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyuu? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya lembut kentara dengan wajahnya yang berseri, walaupun tetap datar.

"Aku haus, melihat keriputmu membuat tenggorokanku kering," celetuk Kyuubi seraya celingak celinguk mencari gelas.

'_Demi Tuhan! Rubah busuk ini baru saja sadar satu menit sudah membuatku kesal! _dumel Itachi dengan wajah yang berubah masam. Meskipun begitu, Itachi dengan baik hatinya mengambilkan segelas air putih seraya membantu Kyuubi bangun.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada ucapan terima kasih dari pemuda bersurai oranye jabrik itu. Memang tidak ada kata yang cocok untuk Namikaze kedua itu selain 'Menyebalkan!' pikirnya.

"Kyuu, kau sudah sadar?" tiba-tiba suara yang tak asing bagi dua pemuda itu menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Naru/ Nii-san..,"

Naruto tersenyum, ia menghampiri Kyuubi kemudian mengacak surai oranye adiknya gemas. Rasa lega memenuhi hatinya ketika melihat Kyuubi dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Syukurah.. Kau baik-baik saja,Kyuu-chan!" kata Naruto mencubit kedua pipi gembil Kyuubi gemas. Kyuubi hanya nyengir senang, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dipanggil dengan_ suffix_ "Chan" dan diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil oleh Naruto. Ia malah menjadikan itu sebuah moment Favorit.

"Un! Kyuu baik-baik saja Nii-san!"

'_Haah.. Giliran sama Naruto dia bersikap manis,'_ batin Itachi entah kenapa jadi merasa kesal sendiri, karena jika Kyuubi bersamanya malah bersikap layaknya monster. Hohoi.. Mulai tuh ada yang menyadari sesuatu?

"Naah.. Sekarang ceritakan, kenapa kamu bisa terkena racun itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kyuubi malah cengengesan salah tingkah. Naruto dan Itachi memandangnya heran.

"Heheh.. Ano.. Kyuu tidak sengaja meminum racun yang Kyuu buat sendiri,Nii-san!"

Hening..

A-apa?

Naruto dan Itachi sweatdrop.

Dalam hati Naruto berjanji, takkan membiarkan lagi Kyuubi bereksperimen sendiri. Kyuubi harus didampingi Sasori, TITIK! Setidaknya, jika ada Sasori yang menemani itu akan lebih terawasi dan aman, terlebih jika Kyuubi membutuhkan kelinci percobaan untuk menguji cobakan racun yang ia buat, ada Sasori yang mencobanya, tidak perlu sampai meminumnya sendiri begitu! Pikir Naruto sedeng mengumpankan Sasori dalam kenistaan.

Lalu?

Nada dering ponsel Naruto berbunyi, mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Pria tampan penuh kesempurnaan itu mengangkatnya cepat.

"Ya, ada apa Yahiko?"

"..."

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"..."

"Baiklah.. Tolong beritahukan Shino dan Gaara untuk segera temui ayahku! Katakan pada mereka untuk memastikan keadaan ayahku aman! Dan, segera selidiki ini!"

"..."

"Ya."

Suasana mendadak tegang. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Itachi merasakan firasat buruk, mendadak hatinya berdebar saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang mendadak menegang. Naruto menghela nafas_berat. Ia tak yakin akan mengatakan ini kepada Uchiha sulung didepannya. Sebelum itu, Naruto membimbing Itachi untuk duduk diranjang yang Kyuubi tempati, sang Namikaze kedua itu juga sama ikut merasakan tegang. Ekspresi Naruto saat ini benar-benar dalam mode Kitsune yang terkenal mengerikan itu.

Naruto memegang tangan Itachi, "Tachi.. Kuharap kau tabah.."

Deg!

"Apa maksudmu Naru?" Itachi bertanya was-was. Hatinya semakin merasakan firasat buruk saat meihat tatapan Naruto seakan menguatkan.

"Paman Fugaku, sekarang dalam keadaan kritis. Dia ditemukan ditempat parkiran dalam keadaan tertembak." Ujar Naruto sangat berat.

Itachi dan Kyuubi terbelalak. Wajah Itachi mendadak pucat, mulutnya bungkam tak kuasa berbicara.

Ayahnya koma? Dengan luka tembakan?

"I-itachi..." lirihan itu meluncur dari mulut Kyuubi yang ikut prihatin dengan nasib Itachi, rivalnya. Pada keadaan begini, itu rubah keliatan baik sama Itachi.

Dan dengan refleks, Itachi memeluk erat Kyuubi dihadapan Naruto yang sedikit kaget. Daripada melihat itu, Naruto kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kini tengah saling berpelukan erat, seakan melupakan kehadirannya.

'_Inilah yang kadang membuatku bingung dengan kalian berdua, Huh! Sebenarnya siapa yang kau anggap kekasih Chi? Sadarlah..'_ tukas Naruto sebal seraya menutup pintu kamar itu seraya melihat kembali adegan ItaKyuu yang berpelukan sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna.

"Ini akan menjadi berita yang buruk juga untukmu ,_Teme_.."

.

.

Ini semua mulai rumit ya? Author stress mendadak!

AAAAA

.

.

"Untuk apa kalian mengundang kami kemari?" seorang pemuda berwajah manis nan kalem itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya! Dan kenapa kalian tak berhenti meneror kami dengan terus menghubungi ponselku semenit sekali, dan mengirimikan pesan-pesan tak panting itu sampai ponselku tak muat menampung pesanmu?!" setuju seorang pemuda manis lainnya, dengan sedikit merenggut kesal.

Oke, mungkin kata-kata itu terdengar berlebihan ditelinga mereka semua.

"Kau berlebihan Kiba," bisik Gaara, malu juga punya teman rada-rada lebay kaya Kiba.

Semuanya sweatdrop seketika.

"Mendokusai..," gumam pemuda dengan rambut nanasnya seraya menopang dagunya diatas menja kafe itu.

Hening..

Hening..

"Jadi?" beo Gaara kembali menuntut penjelasan yang logis dari dua pemuda didepannya atas dipaksanya mereka menemui mereka di kafe ini. Demi semua pasir lembut disunagakure! Jika, ini benar-benar tidak penting, Gaara bersumpah atas nama pasir lembutnya akan menjenggut rambut iklan shampo Neji dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Neji bertanya _to the point._ Neji dan Shikamaru memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Gaara dan Kiba. Sehingga, mau tak mau dua pemuda manis itu merasa tidak enak dan terintimidasi atas pandangan tajam itu, seakan menelanjangi mereka saat itu juga.

Tapi..

"Apa yang kalian maksud, dengan siapa sebenarnya-mu itu, Hyuuga-san?" tanya balik Gaara dengan tenang. Ya, tenang. karena bukanah hal yang aneh bagi kedua pemuda itu mendapatkan sikap seperti itu dari orang lain. Kitsune jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding tatapan mereka itu, itu sih tidak ada apa-apanya. Jadi, Gaara menghadapinya dengan sikap tenang dan biasa saja, begitu juga Kiba.

Neji nampak lebih serius, entah kenapa dia merasa memang mereka bukan orang biasa saja.

"Aku curiga kepada kalian berdua, aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan kalian dengn GPS, dengan kehadiran kalian sebagai murid baru di Kampus, dan sikap yang selama ini seolah mengawasi seseorang membuat kami curiga, benar begitu Shikamaru?" Tukas Neji membeberkan semua unek-uneknya bersama Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai..," sahut Shikamaru membenarkan dengan gumaman khasnya yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung sama sekali.

Sebenarnya, Gaara dan Kiba berusaha bersikap tenang, meredam rasa panik dalam diri mereka dengan menahan nafas, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Neji dan Shikamaru, mereka berdua cukup terlatih bersama akatsuki untuk selalu bersikap tenang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami tidak bisa dilacak dengan GPS, sah-sah sajakan kami melakukan itu karena kami tidak ingin para penjahat mengetahui keberadaan kami. Toh kami memang anak dari seorang Sabaku dan Inuzuka. Kami tak perlu menjelaskan lebih detailkan kepada kalian mengenai pekerjaan ayah kami yang seorang Kazekage dan kepala pusat penyelidikan dikepolisian?" jawab Kiba tenang nan panjang lebar dengan alasan yang logis.

Bagus!

Gaara tersenyum kecil, kali ini Kiba bersikap cerdas ia harus mengakuinya. _'Ku Kira dia hanya bisa berkata hal-hal yang tak penting,_' pikir Gaara kejam sekali.

"_See_? Kalian mengetahuinya bukan? Bukan hal yang salah mengenai kepindahan kami. Dan soal yang kalian bicarakan, atas dasar apa kalian menuduh kami seperti itu? Seharusnya, kami yang lebih curiga kepada kalian. Seenaknya saja menyelidiki kami seperti itu, siapa kalian sebenarnya? Apa tujuan kalian? Tidakkah kami harus mencurigai anda, Hyuuga-san, Nara-san?"

Skak mat!

Sentuhan diakhir kalimat yang Gaara tambahkan membuat kedua pemuda tampan didepannya bungkam.

Benar juga ya? Tidak ada aasan untuk mencurigai dua pemuda manis didepannya ini. Memang kalau curiga, curiga apa?

Sungguh tolol! Pikir Neji yang mulai menyalahkan pikirannya yang bertindak gegabah seperti ini. ah! dia kan jadi malu kalau begini? Niatnya kan mau pendekatan dengan Gaara-chan yang manis, tapi kalau begini? Haduuh.. bisa-bisa malah nilai minus yang diberikan Gaara kepadanya.

'_Tapi, kenapa aku merasa memang mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?'_ kali ini Shikamaru yang berpikir. Anak dari klan Nara itu memang lebih jeli dan lebih cerdas dibanding semua pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas sebuah meja Kafe itu. Tak sengaja pandangan Shikamaru bertubrukan dengan mata jade Gaara, untuk beberapa detik mereka saling menatap. Sebeum akhirnya, Gaara mengalihkan peratiannya kearah _cappucino_ yang akan ia minum.

'_Aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengan pemuda Nara ini. Dia berbeda,'_ batin Gaara yang merasakan aura Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai.. Jangan melamu begitu _puppy-chan_!" ujar Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba mendongkak kearah Kiba dan mengecup bibir Kiba sekilas. Kiba terbelalak kaget, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NANAS?!" bentak Kiba marah dengan sepenuh hati. "DEMI TUHAN! AKU TIDAK RELA!" lanjutnya mengikuti gaya Arya Wiguna yang menggebrak meja seraya melotot.

Gaara segera menenggelamkan diatas meja. Kenapa? Dia jelas malu dengan tingkah sahabat Inuzuka nya yang yang selalu berlebihan. Lihat sekarang! Semua penghuni kafe jadi melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan terganggu.

Shikamaru?

Dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, seraya menyeringai kearah Kiba dengan menyebalkannya, dimata Kiba tentu saja.

Neji geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran yang berhasil mencuri perhatian semua pengunjung. Namun, ia bernafas lega. Setidaknya, ia tahu Shikamaru sedang mengalihkan situasi yang tadi sempat menegang. Neji memang patut bersyukur mempunyai sahabat jenius layaknya Shikamaru. Yah.. walaupun orangnya merepotkan, semerepotkan tidurnya.

Lalu?

"Moshi-moshi, Yahiko-san?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusul."

"..."

"Ya, lebih baik suruh Shino duluan saja. Sepertinya, aku agak terlambat."

"..."

"Ya."

Neji mengkerutkan dahinya, saat mencuri dengar percakapan Gaara dengan seseorang disana. Rasanya, ia cemburu saat Gaara menyebut pria lain dihadapannya. Dan apalagi itu? Sepertinya, dia ada janji dengan pria lain.

"Mau kemana, Gaa-chan?" tanya Neji kepo saat Gaara sepertinya mau beranjak.

Gaara memutar matanya sebal, berani sekali si Iklan shampo ini memanggilnya begitu. "Bukan urusanmu," ketusnya. "Kiba, sampai kapan kau akan meladeni pria nanas tak penting itu? ayo kita pulang!" ujar Gaara kejam saat menengahi pertengkaran Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Ctak!

"Eh.. Kau memang tidak ada urusan lagi dengan Pria Shampo gagal itu?" sahut Kiba polos.

Ctak!

"Tidak, ayo pulang!"

"Yosh!"

Kiba dan Gaarapun berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan dua pria tampan yang menahan urat kekesalan didahinya masing –masing. Poor Neji dan Shikamaru.

Hening..

Krik Krik Krik..

"Dasar uke- uke tidak punya hati!" gerutu dua pemuda itu bersamaan.

Neji dan Shikamaru saling pandang.

"Haaah..." kemudian mereka menghela nafas kompak.

.

.

Sepertinya memang pelru usaha yang lebih keras lagi ya?!

AAAAA

.

.

Pemuda berwajah rupawan itu nampak terguncang dengan kabar yang ia dengar. Matanya terlihat kosong, walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar. Tubuhnya benar-benar kaku untuk sekedar menggerakan, bahkan lidahnya tak mampu berucap ketika melihat sang ibu menangis histeris dipelukan kakaknya.

Ia masih berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya.

"Sasuke, paman Fugaku akan baik-baik saja," hingga satu pelukan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya membuat ia berkesempatan menyembunyikan air matanya yang hampir turun.

Naruto memeluknya sangat erat. Begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini, ia terlihat begitu.. rapuh.

"Percayalah.. Paman Fugaku adalah orang yang sangat kuat," sekali lagi Naruto menguatkan Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang ia sendiri tak yakin itu semua benar.

Keadaan Uchiha Fugaku benar-benar kritis.

Hanya keajaiban yang dapat menyembuhkan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu dari semua luka yang dideritanya.

Lalu, Naruto membawa Sasuke untuk duduk didikursi depan kamar UGD itu. Ia dengan lembut mengusap pipi Sasuke yang basah oleh air mata, yang menuai pandangan cemburu dari Itachi yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan itu.

"A-aku bahkan belum mendengar dia memanggilku dengan bangga. Belum mendengar dia memujiku, bahkan dia belum melihatku bisa lebih unggul dari Itachi. Aku belum sempat membuktikan kemampuanku," lirih Sasuke bergetar membuka suaranya kepada Naruto.

'_Pada akhirnya, keangkuhan seorang Uchiha juga tidak bisa menutupi kerapuhannya,'_

"Kau belum terlambat Suke. Apapun didunia ini bukan hal yang mustahil. Kemana sikap angkuh dan brengsekmu selama ini Uchiha?" kata Naruto menyadarkan atas sikap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat lembek. Namun, Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke saat melihat linangan air mata itu mulai berkumpul kembali dipelupuk mata Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin Naruto akan melindungi Sasuke dari pengihatan orang-orang.

"Tak apa Suke, aku bersamamu." Kata-kata lembut Naruto membuat hati Sasuke menghangat. Ia membalas pelukan Naruto, menyembunyikan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto, seakan mencari kekuatan dari pemuda tangguh didepannya.

Sasuke saat itu juga sadar, bahwa dirinya takkan pernah bisa menjadikan dirinya SEME dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

'_Aku mencintaimu, jadi apapun aku rela, asalkan kau tetap disisiku. Aku membutuhkanmus Naruto.'_

Hening..

Naruto melirik kearah Itachi yang sedang melihatnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis kepada kekasih yang sebenarnya itu, Itachi mengangguk sebelum ia membalas senyuman Naruto.

'_Kumohon jagalah adikku Naru.'_

_..._

"Naruto? Bagaimana keadaan Fugaku?" tanya Minato yang baru datang dikawal dengan Shino dan Gaara, pria setengah baya itu nampak memperlihatkan wajah khawatir kepada Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya kepada Naruto. Namun, Naruto menahannya.

"Kritis," jawab Naruto pendek, namun terdengar sangat pahit.

Mendengar sahabatnya sedang kritis Minato mendudukan dirinya lemas disamping Naruto yang masih setia memeluk Sasuke.

Ada yang heran kenapa Minato tampak biasa saja saat ia dikawal oleh Gaara dan Shino? Dan melihat biasa saat melihat Naruto berpelukan dengan Sasuke?

Tentu saja, jawabannya dia tahu. Tahu kalau anaknya adalah seorang Kitsune dari Aktsuki. Dan dia juga tahu kalau anaknya memang seksualitasnya menyimpang.

'_Aku yakin ini situasinya sangat berbahaya, sampai-sampai anakku meurunkan dua anggota pentingnya untuk mengawalku langsung. Hal gawat apa yang terjadi? Dan hubungan semua ini dengan Fugaku?' _Minato berpikir.

"Naruto, sepertinya kita perlu bicara sesuatu..," ujar Minato.

Naruto menoleh dan mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. "Ya," jawabnya pendek.

"Ahya? Ngomong-ngomong dimana adikmu?" Tanya Minato saat menyadari Kyuubi tidak ada disana. Biasanya kan tuh anak ga bisa jauh-jauh dari Naruto.

"Kyuu sedang beristirahat Tou-san," jawab Naruto tidak membeberkan Kyuubi yang sedang dirawat, ia sengaja melakukannya agar ayahnya tidak bertambah khawatir. Apalagi kalau ibunya tahu, ia akan sepanjang hari mengomel sayang kepada Kyuubi. Kan kasihan telinga Kyuubi.

"Begitu ya.." lirih Minato mengangguk, kemudian pria paruh baya itu menghampiri Mikoto yang masih nampak terguncang.

Hingga, sebuah email untuk Naruto mengalihkan, ia melihat Sasuke yang nampaknya sudah tertidur dipelukannya. Mendengus geli, lantas Naruto menggeleng. Ia lupa, bahwa Sasuke masih dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Dengan segera Naruto membuka emailnya.

**From : Rikudo**

**To: Kitsune-sama**

**Subject: -**

"**Kitsune-sama.. Kami berhasil melacak siapa yang telah menyerang Fugaku-san. Dari data transaksi Hebi, kami menemukan Nama Zabuza dan Haku menerima Nominal yang sangat besar."**

Naruto sedikit mengerang membaca email tersebut. Dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan, Naruto mulai mengetik balasan email untuk anggotanya itu.

**To: Rikudo**

**Subject: Misi **

"**BERITAHUKAN KEPADA SEMUA ANGGOTA: **

**MULAI BESOK KITA BERLATIH UNTUK MENINGKATKAN KEKUATAN KITA. **

**KITA HABISI HEBI SAMPAI KEAKARNYA! AKU AKAN TURUN LANGSUNG!**

**TUNJUKAN BAHWA AKATSUKI BUKANLAH SESUATU YANG BAGUS UNTUK DIJADIKAN MUSUH.**

**INI MISI LEVEL SS RANK, SEMUA ANGGOTA BERSIAP!"**

Dengan seringai yang dipastikan mengerikan, Naruto mengirim emailnya. Ia menarik napasnya panjang, kemudian mengehembuskannya kembali.

"Khekhe.. Sudah lama aku tak beraksi."

Malam itu, ketika menerima pesan dari Naruto, seluruh anggota Akatsuki merasa hatinya bergejolak dengan bara api semangat dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Amazing! Ini adalah sebuah hal yang mereka tunggu-tunggu!

Beraksi langsung dengan Naruto Namikaze, sang pimpinan yang sangat mereka kagumi. Mereka semua sudah tak sabar. Tak sabar untuk melihat Naruto kembali mengamuk. Benar-benar musuh yang kurang beruntung, jika memilih sang Kitsune menjadi lawan.

'_Aku takkan membuat Kitsune malu dengan kekuatanku!'_

.

.

**TBC...**

**..**

**.**

**Gomen TBC dulu ya.. ^^**

**Tapi cukup panjangkan? #puppy eyes. Maaf gak bisa lebih panjang dari ini...**

**Soalnya inilah awal Akatsuki nunjukin taring rubahnya.. Chap depan kita semua bisa melihat satu persatu kemapuan para anggota Akatsuki dan Kehebatan Langsung Naruto. **

**Err.. Apakah ini akhir dari NaruIta? Dan awal dari NaruSasu? Yaaaa... mulai chap depan main pair akan terlihat!**

**Silahkan suarakan Komen, Kritik, dan Flame kalian dikotak Riview..**

**Kira Tunggu loh.. !**

**Jaa ne!^^**

**Salam NaruSasu..**


End file.
